Lycanthrope
by Mister Cynical
Summary: Shinji Ikari is attacked while walking home one night. This single action will change the world. (complete)
1. Chapter 01: First Bite

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter One: First Bite

"Well this is pretty much what I expected on my birthday," Shinji Ikari commented as he walked along the streets of Tokyo-3. A cold wind blew suddenly and made him tug his thin jacket closer to his shivering body. It wasn't really anyone's fault that he was walking home from NERV alone at midnight on a cloudy, windy night. Misato had been forced to finish some paperwork after the synch test and Asuka had gone to Hikari's house, which was a great deal closer to the NERV building. Shinji glanced at the sky and watched as the brilliant full moon broke through the thick clouds for just a second. "Oh wow." For a moment the grungy streets of Tokyo-3 fell away and the beauty of the pale disk in the sky awed Shinji. The moment didn't last long and the clouds swept in quickly. A young couple brushed past him and Shinji heard the man talking.

"It's going to start raining any second now," he commented.

"Let's hurry then," the woman answered. Thunder crashed overhead and Shinji felt raindrops begin to pelt his head.

"Just perfect," he groaned with a sigh. The rainstorm picked up in ferocity and Shinji continued on his way. Lightning flashed and Shinji heard a low growl to his right. He turned and looked down an alleyway to see a pair of glowing golden eyes coming towards him. Lightning flashed again and illuminated a massive shaggy beast. "Nice doggy," Shinji croaked as he backed away. 'Nice doggy?' Shinji's mind shrieked. The animal growled again and began to advance. Shinji turned and tried to run, but the beast slammed into his back and brought him crashing to the ground.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Open fire!" Sergeant Marvin Lee sprinted towards the Third Child and opened fire with his Beretta. The other Section-2 agents also began to advance while firing. The giant animal on top of the Third Child turned and growled at them viciously as the 9mm jacketed hollow points slapped into its pelt.

"It's not going down!" someone screamed.

"The head!" Marvin yelled. He swung his Beretta around and emptied what was left in his clip into the beast's head and neck. It howled angrily and scampered off. Marvin quickly knelt next to the Third Child. His white school shirt was torn and bloodied. "Call in an emergency team," Marin ordered as he peeled back the white material and found the wound. It was a deep bite mark where the shoulder met the neck. Marvin reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a white hanker chief. He pressed it against the wound and watched it quickly turned red. "Hurry up! The kid is going to bleed out soon."

"Did you see that?" one of the other Section-2 agents asked as he knelt down. "I emptied two clips into the monster and it ran away."

"I want everyone paying attention!" Marvin ordered. "That thing might come back." In the distance Marvin heard a lone howl break the normal background noise.

"Fucking werewolf," one of the men muttered.

"It was the wind," Marvin barked.

"And what was that thing?" the man demanded hysterically.

"A dog," Marvin growled. "Stay focused!" A different kind of howl swelled and an ambulance screeched to a halt. The medics climbed out and opened the back doors so they could pulled out a gurney. 'Well they're fast,' Marvin thought. Of course the medics would have to be seeing as how the young man on the ground was one of the few people able to pilot an Eva.

"What happened?" one of the men demanded.

"He was attacked," Marvin said, his hand still pressed tightly to the boy's neck.

"What was it?" the second medic demanded.

"A dog of some kind," Marvin said tensely. "Maybe a wolf."

"There aren't any wolves in Japan," one of the men said. They stood on either side of the Third Child. "Keep pressure on the wound. On three."

"One. . .two. . .three," the two men lifted the thin young man and laid him on the gurney. The first medic placed his hand over Marvin's and the agent was able to pull away. "Let's get going! He isn't going to last much longer."

"Climb in the back," one of the medics said as they pushed the gurney into the back of the ambulance. One of the medics climbed in and Marvin quickly followed.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Misato!" Misato Katsuragi looked up in surprise as the door to her office banged open.

"What's wrong Ritsuko?"

"Shinji's been attacked," Ritsuko Akagi explained. "He's on his way to the hospital." Misato flew to her feet and grabbed her red jacket.

"What do you mean he was attacked?" she demanded as she muscled Ritsuko out of the door and towards the elevator.

"I don't know," Ritsuko said. "The man on the phone mentioned an animal, but I don't know anything else."

"Where the hell was Section-2 during the attack?" Misato demanded as she pushed Ritsuko into the elevator and hit the button for the parking garage level.

"They're the reason that Shinji isn't dead," Ritsuko said. "The head agent accompanied Shinji to the hospital. We can meet him there." The rest of the elevator ride was in silence until the doors finally opened and Misato rushed to her car. 'I made him walk home alone at midnight,' she thought wildly. 'What the hell was I thinking?'

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Marvin looked around the hospital waiting room and loosened his tie. He had already been there for half an hour waiting for any news of the Third Child's condition. The door slammed open and Marvin turned to see two of his superiors storm through the door. He shot out of his seat and saluted. "At ease," Major Katsuragi snapped. "How is he doing?"

"The doctors are still trying to stop the bleeding and close the wound ma'am," Marvin explained. "However, he is expected to make a full recovery."

"Do the doctors know what attacked him?" Doctor Akagi demanded.

"They believe that the attacking animal was a canine," Marvin said. "They aren't sure exactly what kind of canine it was though."

"You were on the scene right?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes ma'am," Marvin said.

"What did you see?" Ritsuko asked. "In your opinion."

"The Third Child was simply walking down the street," Marvin began as he sat down in his seat and rolled up the sleeves of his white button down shirt. "He paused and looked down an alleyway. Whatever was down the alley made him turn and run. The next moment a massive. . ." he paused a tried to find the right word, ". . .beast bounded out of the alleyway and pounced on the Third Child as he attempted to flee. My men and I moved forward at that time and began firing."

"What were you shooting?" Misato asked.

"We were all firing 9mm rounds," Marvin said, touching the Beretta holstered under his left arm. "Some of the men had full metal jacket rounds, but I was shooting jacketed hollow points. I emptied a clip into the animal and it barely flinched. The other men will give you similar reports ma'am." The door to the emergency rooms opened and a young blond man walked out.

"I'm Doctor Sable," he said calmly. "The young man you brought in is in stable condition. We have managed to stop bleeding, but he has a very high fever."

"Did you check for diseases?" Marvin asked, beating both Ritsuko and Misato.

"We sent a blood sample to the lab," Doctor Sable explained. "It will be tested for everything from AIDS to rabies."

"When can we see him?" Misato asked.

"Not until his blood test comes back," the doctor explained. "We have no idea why he has a fever." Marvin picked up his jacket and tugged a case of cigarettes from one of the pockets. Maybe it was just him, but when doctors didn't know what was going on he got nervous. "No smoking sir." Marvin glared and shoved the box back into his jacket.

"When will the blood tests be back?" Misato asked.

"Tomorrow," Doctor Sable said. "But he is stable, so you should try not to worry."

"Now I'm worried," Marvin said lowly. "Should I stay here ma'am?"

"Yes," Misato said.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji jerked awake and moaned in pain. He felt like his whole body was on fire. "So hot," he moaned as his body contorted wildly in pain. "Why is it so hot?" Outside Shinji could here rain pelting his window. He stumbled out of his bed and felt his stomach lurch. He felt a sharp tug at his chest and a loud flat tone filled the room as the leads from heart monitor were pulled from his chest. He struggled with the IV needle in the back of his hand and finally ripped it out with a yelp of pain. The only thought that filled his head was the need to get away from this room and the unbearable heat.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Nadia Summers looked into another empty room and sighed. "Damn it kid, where are you?"

"I wish I knew," the Section-2 agent beside her said. "And I would appreciate it if you would stay behind me ma'am."

"Relax. I really doubt that he was kidnapped," Nadia said. "Now would you put that thing away?" The man ignored her and kept his handgun gripped tightly in his hand. "Whatever," she said in defeat. Nadia opened another door and sighed as it revealed a room with only an older man hooked up to a life support machine. 'Why did they make me look for this kid?' she wondered angrily. 'It's not like I've ever met him before, or even seen him for Christ's sake.' All she knew was what the other nurse's had told her. They had said that he was rather cute with a slender build, a mop of dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

"What's up there?" the Section-2 agent asked, nodding towards a stairway.

"It leads to the helicopter pad on the roof," Nadia said. "That door shouldn't be open." She started forward, but the man stopped her.

"I will go first," he said simply as he started up the stairs slowly with his handgun up and ready.

"Whatever," Nadia said again as she started up the stairs after him. The Section-2 agents shoved the partially closed door open and swept the area with his gun.

"There he is," the man said in relief. Nadia pushed past him and stared at the young man. He was standing completely nude with his back turned towards them. A length of bloodstained white bandages lay at his feet and Nadia gasped when she saw the raggedly torn skin at the base of his neck. He turned and stared at them with glowing saffron-colored eyes.

"It's so hot," he said quietly. Even in the cold rain Nadia could see that he was flushed. "Why is it so hot?"

"Okay Third Child," the Section-2 agent said as he holstered his gun and stepped forward. "Let's go inside. The doctors can help you."

"Stay back!" the young man snarled suddenly. His golden eyes flashed and his lips drew back to show long, glistening fangs. He took and unsteady step back and his legs collapsed from under him. Nadia rushed forward before the Section-2 agent could say anything. She reached down and grabbed the Third Child by the arm to turn him over, but pain rushed through her hand. She jerked back and cursed.

"What's wrong?" the agent asked.

"He's so hot that I can't even touch him," Nadia said. The agent reached and pressed his knuckles against the boy's shoulder. He cursed and pulled his hand back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a radio.

"This is Marvin," he said. "Get a stretcher to the helicopter pad now!" He stood up and pulled off his suit jacket so he could drape it around the boy's shoulders.

"Did he have fangs and golden eyes a minute ago?" Nadia asked.

"Yes he did," Marvin said.

"Is that his normal eye color?" Nadia asked.

"That's not a normal eye color for a human," Marvin said.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato watched as the elevator doors opened and two medics with Shinji on a stretcher rushed past her. She turned and watched as Marvin walked out. "What happened?"

"Unknown ma'am," Marvin said. "Miss Summers and I found the Third Child on the roof. He was complaining of being extremely hot. In fact he was so hot to the touch that neither of us could move him inside." He looked around the room and seemed to want to add something. "At the time he had golden eyes, fangs, and displayed extreme hostility." Misato stared at the man. Section-2 agents were not fools. They were trained to report exactly what they saw.

"Could his eyes have been caused by glare from a light?" she asked after a moment.

"No ma'am," Marvin said. "And that still doesn't explained why he had fangs."

"I'll bring it up with Ritsuko," Misato said finally. "Stand guard outside of the Shinji's room."

"Yes ma'am," Marvin said before following after the medics with Shinji. It really wasn't fair for him. He was probably cold and miserable, but Misato didn't exactly know what else to do at the moment. She reached into her pocket and fumbled for her cell phone. She found it and punched it Ritsuko's number. The doctor picked up before the first ring was even over.

"Hello?"

"Ritsuko," Misato said. "Shinji woke up."

"What?" Ritsuko asked. "What happened?"

"He wandered up to the roof," Misato said. "Marvin Lee and a nurse found him. They said that he was too hot to the touch." She paused and considered adding what else Marvin had said.

"Marvin's the agent from the hospital, right?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yeah," Misato said, "green eyes, short black hair, and a scar on his eyebrow."

"Right," Ritsuko said. "Is there anything else?"

"Lee said that Shinji had golden eyes and fangs when they found him," Misato said. "He also mentioned that Shinji was extremely hostile."

"I see," Ritsuko said, her voice unreadable. "Tell one of the doctors to call me as soon as the blood tests come back."

"Alright," Misato said.

"You should get some sleep too," Ritsuko added. "It's almost three in the mourning."

"You're right," Misato said tiredly.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinobu Hyasaka stared at her microscope and rubbed her eyes. "Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?" the other doctor asked.

"Take a look at this," Shinobu said, turning her microscope's eyepiece around for Kagome to see. The other woman peered inside.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Its blood from one of the Eva pilots," Shinobu explained. "Does that look like human blood?"

"Partially," Kagome said. "I've never seen anything like this before."

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. I'm just working on getting most of the grammatical mistakes out, so don't looks for new rants.


	2. Chapter 02: Sire

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter Two: Sire

Shinji was running. Darkened buildings whipped past with incredible speed as he loped gracefully down the street. Ahead of him his prey screamed. "Oh God! Somebody help me!" The cry urged Shinji to end the chase. He ran faster and pounced. The man fell under Shinji's massive weight and screamed louder. Shinji delivered a single bit to his prey's spinal cord and the man fell silent. A loud toll rang out and Shinji turned to see a massive clock tower rising from the city. 'Big Ben?' Shinji wondered as the clock continued to toll midnight. He turned back to his prey and convulsed as he saw the jagged wound on his neck and blood starting to spread across the rough ground. 'No,' Shinji thought. He tried to scream, but all that came out was a long victorious howl.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Interesting."

"What is it ma'am?" Ritsuko glanced at Marvin for a moment and quickly turned her eyes back to her machinery. On one of the screens Shinji's brain wave patterns were getting even more erratic than before.

"It seems that he's having nightmares," Ritsuko explained.

"I don't need machinery to tell me that," Marvin commented. Ritsuko glanced at the twitching Third Child. "Respectfully," Marvin added quickly before Ritsuko could add a stinging rebuttal. "Is it possible to estimate how long the Third Child will be unconscious?"

"No its not," Ritsuko snapped.

"Sorry ma'am." Marvin turned slightly and stared out of the hospital room's sole window. Ritsuko sighed and rubbed her temples. 'Way to go,' she thought sarcastically. 'Piss off your only company.' She stood up and straightened her skirt.

"I'm going to go see if the blood tests are in," she said.

"I think I'll stay here," Marvin said. Ritsuko tried to hide a laugh. The poor man had been stuck watching over Shinji for the past forty-eight hours straight, yet he had managed to keep a dry sense of humor.

"Call me if anything happens," she said as she opened the door.

"Yes ma'am,"

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Marvin looked around the small room and yawned. He rubbed his face tiredly. 'I just know those people at NERV have forgotten that I'm here,' he thought in annoyance. He glanced up at the bed and stared. In the forty-eight hours since the Third Child had slipped into unconsciousness he had changed. His hair seemed longer and shaggier and had changed from dark brown to raven black. "That just can't be natural," Marvin commented to himself. 'Of course it's not like golden eyes and fangs are any more natural for a human.' Marvin glanced out of the window again. Outside the sun was shining and it looked like a beautiful day. Suddenly loud flat tone filled the room and Marvin glanced back at the bed. The once comatose Third Child wasn't there. "What the hell?" he wondered as he reached under his jacket for his Beretta. A pair of cold hands wrapped around his neck and Marvin gasped as something sharp was pressed to his jugular.

"Where am I?" a low, unsteady growl demanded.

"Tokyo-3 hospital," Marvin said. "Calm down Ikari."

"Who are you?" the young man demanded.

"I'm Sergeant Marvin Lee," Marvin said. "I'm a Section-2 agent."

"What happened?" Shinji demanded.

"You were attacked by a large animal," Marvin said. "You mind letting go?" The Third Child let go and Marvin turned, expecting to see him holding a knife or scalpel of some sort, but instead he saw that the young man's finger nails were at least four times their normal length. Even as he watched they slowly receded into his fingers. The Third Child stumbled away and put his back against the wall. Marvin glanced at his eyes and noticed that they had changed again. Instead of being either blue or gold they were now blue with golden flecks. "Just grab a seat and I'll call Doctor Akagi."

"I'll stand," the boy said. Marvin paused and took in the Third Child's posture. He looked like a cornered animal. Marvin slowly backed away and pulled out his phone. He punched in a number and waited.

"Lee?"

"Yes ma'am," Marvin said. "The Third Child. . ."

"The technicians were killed," Ritsuko interrupted.

"Uh. . .okay," Marvin replied, "now Doctor, about the Third Child ma'am. . ."

"They were found partially consumed," Ritsuko interrupted again. "It looks like it was done by the same animal that attacked Shinji."

"Doctor!" Marvin snapped, using his old parade ground bark.

"Yes?" the woman asked meekly.

"The Third Child is awake," Marvin said.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Ritsuko demanded before the phone went dead.

"You've got to be kidding me," Marvin said. He flipped the phone shut and shoved it in his pocket. "God damn woman." Marvin collapsed into his chair and glanced at the Third Child. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," the young boy said gruffly. 'At least he's calmed down.'

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Ritsuko shoved the door open and stepped into Shinji's hospital room. Marvin was sitting in one of the chairs next to the bed with his eyes closed. "Lee?" The man didn't answer. "Lee!"

"What?" he demanded, jerking sharply and blinking rapidly. "I was just resting my eyes."

"You can go now," Ritsuko said. "Your replacement showed up."

"Thank you." Marvin stood up and stepped towards the door. He paused when he was next to the replacement agent and tapped the man's shoulder. "Tag."

"I'm it," the man said. Marvin chuckled and walked out. 'Weirdos,' Ritsuko thought. She turned back to Shinji and bit back a gasp.

"Shinji?"

"Yes?" the young man asked, scratching the rough hair on his chin absently. In forty-eight hours his appearance had changed. She had noticed before, but now that he was awake it was far more obvious. His hair had turned black, he was growing a beard, and something had changed in his eyes. 'There's something else,' Ritsuko thought.

"How are you feeling?" she asked after a moment.

"Pretty good," Shinji said.

"Did Sergeant Lee tell you what happened?" Ritsuko asked. Shinji nodded and stared out of the window. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's burning," Shinji said flatly. "When can I leave?"

"As soon as the hospital doctor says you can," Ritsuko said. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Yes."

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Ritsuko asked.

"I fail to see how that is your business!" Shinji snapped suddenly. He stood up and threw the door open. "I'm going to go find something to eat." Ritsuko watched in shock as the door slammed shut.

"There's definitely something different about him."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato looked around the hospital cafeteria and frowned. 'Ritsuko said that he would be here,' she thought tiredly. She hadn't gotten much sleep since Shinji had been attacked. Misato's eyes were drawn to the lone person eating in the cafeteria. He was leaning back in his seat and there were several Styrofoam trays on the table in front of him. "Shinji?" she called as she walked up to him. The man glanced up and brushed his black hair out of his eyes.

"Hi Misato." Misato grabbed her charge and hugged him tightly. The young man managed to free himself and stacked his empty trays.

"How are you feeling?" Misato asked.

"I was attacked by an animal that outweighed me by at a few hundred kilograms," Shinji said dryly, "how the hell do you think I feel?" His reply caught Misato completely off guard and she stared at him for a minute. "What?"

"Was that a joke?"

"I guess so," Shinji said as he threw his trays in to the garbage can near the table.

"Well your appetite has improved," Misato said. "How much did you eat?"

"Not enough," Shinji said with a frown. "Those assholes in the kitchen would only give me five trays." Misato stared at him again. 'Assholes?' That did not sound like her Shinji. "What?" Shinji demanded.

"Nothing!" Shinji took a deep breath and sat down.

"Sorry," he said finally. "I'm not feeling all that great and I'm starting to snap at people a little bit."

"It's alright," Misato said. Oddly enough, hearing Shinji apologized made her relax a little.

"There's Ritsuko," Shinji said suddenly. Misato turned and watched as her old friend walked through the door and over to the table. "Well?"

"The doctor wants to conduct a few more tests," Ritsuko said. "And they need some blood to replace the sample that was lost."

"Lost?" Misato asked.

"The hospital's lab was broken into by some kind of animal," Ritsuko explained. "The two lab workers were killed and the Shinji's blood was lost or destroyed."

"What kind of animal?" Misato asked.

"The same kind that attacked me," Shinji said. "It was the same one as a matter of fact, wasn't it?"

"It was," Ritsuko said. "A coroner matched up the bite wounds on the technicians to the one on you. I supposed Marvin told you that."

"No," Shinji said, shaking his head. "I just know."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato watched as Shinji stepped out of the hospital and took a deep breath of the air. "You're staring again," he growled without looking at her.

"I was just thinking about the whole wheelchair incident," Misato said with a giggle. Apparently it was hospital policy that all patients had to leave in a wheelchair. Shinji had not wanted to leave in a wheelchair. That simple fact had almost led to World War Three before the nurses had decided that letting Shinji walk out would have been easier. "It's just weird seeing you assert yourself," Misato added.

"Whatever," Shinji said. "I'm hungry."

"You just ate," Misato said. Shinji shrugged and rubbed his stomach.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," he said finally.

"Do you have money?" Misato asked.

"I have the NERV credit card," Shinji said as he patted his pocket.

"Alright," Misato said with a nod. "Once you're done I'm sure Ritsuko will want you for some tests at NERV."

"My cell phone's on if something happens," Shinji called as he walked away.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji looked around the streets of Tokyo-3 and sighed. It had taken all of his willpower not to just walk out of the hospital. He hated that place. "You're following to close," Shinji said as he turned and stared at the black suited man.

"My mistake," the man said as he ducked down an alleyway.

"Definitely not the guy from before," Shinji said. That man had been a true professional and someone Shinji could respect. 'I think he said his name was Lee,' Shinji thought as he turned and began walking again. He knew a great little restaurant where he could get all the food he wanted. "What was that?" Shinji looked around the streets and tried to identify the odd sensation that had washed over him. It was twelve in the afternoon and the streets were almost empty. 'Well this is pretty much a company town,' Shinji thought. He spotted a lone man in a black trench coat and a large black fedora walking towards him. There was something familiar about the man. As the man drew he looked up and Shinji saw his eyes widen. "You!" Shinji grabbed the man by his throat and slammed him into the wall. "What did you do to me?"

"Let go," the man gasped, his fingernails raking Shinji's arm and biting deep into the flesh. It hurt, but that just pissed Shinji off more.

"What did you do to me?" Shinji demanded, slamming the man into the wall with enough force to cause plaster to rain down on them. The man pulled back his hand and shoved his fingers into Shinji's stomach. Pain raced through him and he dropped the man. He slumped to the ground and Shinji fell to his knees. He looked at the ground and saw his blood. He pressed his hand tight to his stomach and groaned in pain.

"First rule to interrogation," the man rasped. "Don't make it impossible for the prisoner to speak."

"I'll remember that,' Shinji growled. He glanced up and noticed the Section-2 agent running towards him. "Stay the fuck back!" The man stopped and stared at them. Finally he shrugged and backed away.

"I must say," the man said as he climbed to his feet. "I am surprised to see you here." Shinji grabbed a windowsill and used it to pull himself to his feet.

"What did you do to me?" Shinji repeated.

"Why don't we discuss this over lunch?" the man suggested as he gestured to the building behind Shinji. He turned and noticed a large sign proclaiming the building to be the Shiro's Diner.

"Fine," Shinji said flatly. "I was planning on eating anyway."

"Have you stopped bleeding yet?" the man asked. Shinji glanced at his stomach and noticed that the bleeding was tampering off.

"Close enough."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"So who are you?" Shinji asked. The man glanced up from his menu and chuckled.

"How rude of me," he said. "My name is Bob."

"Bob," Shinji repeated.

"Robert the Vicious," the man corrected. "I like Bob better."

"They both sound ridiculous," Shinji said, his lips curling in a snarl. "Now you have some questions to answer and I suggest you tell the truth. You won't like the consequences of lying."

"I supposed I do have some questions to answer," Bob said. "Tell me Shinji, do you know what a lycanthrope is?"

"It's werewolf," Shinji said. "And how do you know my name?"

"I'll get to that," Bob said. "Now this will sound strange. . ."

"You're a werewolf?" Shinji asked.

"Yes," Bob said.

"Fair enough," Shinji said with a shrug. "That would make me a werewolf then."

"A beta lycan," Bob said. "A werewolf, or lycan, who is turned by a bite is called a beta."

"If I killed you," Shinji began. "Wouldn't I be human again?"

"Uh. . ." Bob began. "No of course not. I'm just another beta. You would have to track down the alpha." Shinji was almost insulted by the man's pathetic attempt at a lie.

"Now how do you know my name?" he asked.

"It is a lycan's greatest ability," Bob said. "Second only to our ability to regenerate physical tissue at an outrageous rate. We are able to absorb memories through blood. It allows us to have experience with something we have never experienced before. Tell me, have you been having odd dreams?"

"Those were memories?" Shinji asked. He suddenly felt less hungry.

"My memories," Bob said. "You took my memories and I took yours. That's half of the reason I was surprised to see you."

"Explain," Shinji ordered.

"How old do you think I am?" Bob asked. Shinji's eyes narrowed. He hated have a question answered with a question.

"Late twenties or early thirties," he said finally.

"I am well over nine hundred years old," Bob said. "In the past forty eight you have experienced nine hundred years of hunting and killing. Lycans sired by a century old lycan very rarely keep their sanity. For all intents and purposes you should be locked up in a padded cell right now."

"Well I'm not," Shinji said. "Why am I acting like this?"

"Lycans by their nature are aggressive," Bob explained. "Your instincts are starting to assert themselves. My advice is to avoid all strong emotions. You may find yourself rutting or killing before you know what's happening."

"I'm not going to kill a human being," Shinji said.

"Most lycans say that in the beginning," Bob said with a sad smile. "But hunting, killing, and feeding are inevitable."

"I won't do it," Shinji said flatly.

"You will," Bob said. "Right now I can see it. You are hungry no matter how much you eat and thirsty no matter how much you drink. That is because your body doesn't hunger or thirst for food or drink. It wants prey."

"It doesn't matter,' Shinji said as he climbed to his feet. "I will never kill a human."

"There is only one way to avoid it," Bob said. He reached under his coat and drew a small black pistol. "This is loaded with silver. One bullet to the head and there will be no more pain or suffering." Shinji took the pistol with trepidation. "There is no reason to choose now," Bob said, "keep it."

"What about transformations?"

"Those can come for two reasons," Bob said. Shinji sat back down and tucked the pistol into his belt. "Those are extreme emotion and a full moon. Less extreme emotions cause some changes as well. These partial transformations are more common and can include changes in the eyes and teeth. You want some advice?"

"Sure," Shinji said.

"My first piece of advice is control your emotions. If you live long enough then you will leave them behind you, but for now you are still extremely dangerous," Bob said. Shinji waited and watched as Bob picked up his menu.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Bob asked.

"What's the second piece of advice?" Shinji exploded, slamming his hands onto the table with enough force to crack the wood.

"Oh," Bob said. "Watch your nails."

"What?" Shinji asked blankly.

"Your nails," Bob repeated, tapping his fingernails against the wood. He put some pressure on his fingers and his nails sank easily into the table. Shinji touched his stomach and nodded.

"I'll do that."

"Track me down if you have any other questions," Bob said. "I'm not too hard to find." Shinji nodded and stood.

"I think I lost my appetite," he said in explanation.

"It's all right," Bob seemed to think of something. "Just so you know," he added, "I never meant for you to receive this curse. I was truly planning on killing you." Shinji nodded. Strangely enough that made him like the man a little more.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Why do you watch over him?" Bob turned and watched as a silver haired woman stepped from the shadows.

"What makes you think I'm watching over him Angel?" he asked.

"You killed those technicians," Angel said pointedly.

"I was hungry," Bob said in his defense.

"It's not like that actually helped," Angel added. "All they needed to do was draw more blood."

"See," Bob said pointedly. "That's proof that I'm not watching over him."

"Just tell me," Angel snarled as she sat down. Bob cowered from the younger lycan.

"Yes ma'am," he paused and pondered his reply. "He is the first lycan I have sired in over eight hundred years. I am his sire after all."

"What is your other reason?" Angel demanded.

"Before this," Bob began. "The oldest lycan to sire a successful lycan was one hundred a ten. That boy must be incredibly strong mentally. If he accepts his position then he will be one of the most powerful lycans ever."

"What do you mean 'if'" Angel asked. "Of course he will."

"I would not be so sure," Bob said. "He is quite determined never to hurt a human. He may very well end his own life."

"I see," Angel said. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "It doesn't hurt that he reminds you of James, right?" Bob's shoulders drooped suddenly and he looked much older then he had.

"That does have something to do with it."

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. This was just to explain lycanthropes. I'll move the story along more in the next chapter. Oh, and on a side note. I know Marvin and Bob are slightly odd names, but I kind of like those two. I think I'll keep them around. Here's another warning. From here on in Shinji is only going to get more and more OOC. If you don't like it then fuck off. (I didn't get much sleep last night so don't push me. I stayed up until about four a.m. watching the Cowboy Bebop and Vampire Hunter D movies.)


	3. Chapter 03: First Day Back

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter Three: First Day Back

Shinji stared out over Tokyo-3 and sighed. It was a quarter past two in the mourning and he couldn't sleep. By all rights he should had been unconscious. Ritsuko had set up an elaborate and exhausting synch test and he and Misato had gotten home at twelve. Asuka had already gone to bed, so they had just had a small dinner and retired to their rooms, but Shinji quickly discovered that his tired body just wouldn't turn off. He had tried everything from turning up the volume on his SDAT to watching infomercials. Nothing had worked at all. "What are you doing up here?" Shinji turned and watched as Misato walked across the apartment's roof.

"I couldn't sleep," he said simply, turning back to his view of the city.

"Is something wrong?" Misato asked. "Should I call Ritsuko?"

"No," Shinji said. He glanced at the waxing gibbous moon and felt a strange tug deep inside him. "Nothing's wrong, I just can't sleep."

"Maybe you could stare at the city from inside our apartment," Misato suggested. "It's freezing up here."

"Is it?" Shinji asked. He turned fully and noticed that his guardian was shivering, her arms wrapped around her skimpily clad shoulders.

"You can't tell?" she asked.

"No," Shinji said. Misato reached out and touched his bare shoulder.

"You're burning up," she said in concern.

"Didn't Ritsuko tell you?" Shinji asked. "My body temperature has gone up several degrees."

"Not everyone is that lucky," Misato said as she hooked an arm around Shinji's and tugged him closer to her just to embarrass him. "Now let's get inside before I freeze to death."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji yawned and stared at his alarm clock. Someone knocked and Shinji turned his gaze on the door. "Come in." The door slid open and Misato stepped inside. "Don't you have work today?"

"I have the day off," she explained. "Are you going to school today?"

"If I do then I'll be late," Shinji said, pointing to his alarm clock. He had overslept and apparently Misato had kept Asuka from barging into his room to wake him up.

"I'll drive you to the school and tell the teacher you had a synch test," Misato offered.

"Sure," Shinji said as he climbed out of his bed.

"What happened to your arms?" Misato asked, concern obvious in her voice. Shinji glanced at the long, deep scars on his forearms and shrugged.

"Fell down yesterday," he said, the lie slipping out with an ease that Shinji had never known before.

"And your stomach?" Misato pressed. Shinji reached down and rubbed the short, but extremely deep scars.

"Happened yesterday," he said simply. "Can you leave now so I can get changed?" Misato nodded and walked out of the room. Shinji moved to his dresser and quickly pulled out his normal school outfit. He stared at the blue T-shirt for a moment before hunting through his dresser again. He found a black T-shirt and nodded approvingly. He quickly changed and tugged a pair of black boots out of his closet. He had gotten then a few years ago when his old teacher had forced him to hike in the woods for exercise. He pulled the boots on and stepped out of his bedroom while pulling on his white school shirt.

"Will ramen be okay for breakfast?" Misato called from the kitchen.

"That'll be fine," Shinji said as he stepped into the bathroom. He stared in the mirror and watched as the unfamiliar reflection stared back. In seventy-two hours his hair had grown almost down to his shoulders. He tried to smooth the wild spikes and brush his bangs out of his eyes. His reflection's golden eyes stared back. 'Bob said that they were linked to emotion,' Shinji wondered. 'Am I emotional now?'

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"What's with the new look?" Shinji glanced up and took the offered cup of ramen noodles.

"What new look?" he asked. "You mean my hair? It's been like this since yesterday."

"I mean your clothes," Misato said. "I didn't know you owned a pair of boots."

"I just wanted to wear something different," Shinji said as he pulled the lid off his cup and pulled his chopsticks apart.

"I know!" Shinji watched as Misato rocketed out of her seat.

"Whatever," he muttered as he pulled a group of noodles from his cup and slurped them down. Misato reappeared from wherever she had run off to and laid something on the table. "What's that?"

"It's a necklace," Misato said happily. "I can't really remember where I got it." Shinji picked up the string of over-sized black beads. It was surprisingly heavy and he guessed that the beads were made of metal. He pulled it on over his head and decided he liked the way it contrasted against his white school shirt. "You like it?"

"Yeah," he said, rather surprised by that fact alone. He had never really been one for jewelry. "Thanks Misato." He picked up his chopsticks again and quickly finished off his noodles before moving on to find more food.

"I see your appetite is still going in overdrive," Misato commented.

"I guess so," Shinji said as he tugged out a bag of ancient beef jerky and began devouring it with gusto.

"Better be careful," Misato recommended. "You'll ruin your girlish figure." Shinji glanced down at himself and rubbed his stomach. "You keep rubbing those scars and they'll reopen."

"Yes mom," Shinji muttered as he finished the jerky. "You ready to go?"

"Give me a minute," Misato said in annoyance as she chugged another can of beer. "Can you do anything about your eyes?"

"My eyes?" Shinji asked in confusion.

"Gold isn't a normal color," Misato said.

"Ayanami has crimson," Shinji said with a shrug.

"But she's always had red eyes," Misato argued. "Your eyes just changed color all of the sudden. So, can you do anything?"

"I've been working on it," Shinji said. In fact he was sure that was the reason they were still gold. The harder he tried to change them the more aggravated he got. The more aggravated he got then the longer his eyes would stay golden.

"Well just wear these," Misato said, laying a pair of sunglasses on the table. Shinji picked them up and examined them. They were a simple, black, frameless design.

"Alright."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Hey look its Ikari's guardian!" Asuka watched in disgust as every boy in the class sprinted to the window.

"Get back in your seats!" Hikari bellowed. The boys completely ignored her and continued to ogle Asuka's guardian.

"Hey who's that guy?" someone demanded.

"Is that her boyfriend?" someone else asked. 'Kaji?' Asuka wondered as she burst out of her seat.

"He's wearing a school uniform," another guy interrupted. "Is he a new pilot?"

"What a babe!" one of the girls squealed.

"Oh my God!" someone else exclaimed. "That's Ikari!"

"Bullshit!" someone else yelled.

"Get in your seats this instant!" the teacher roared, catching everyone off guard. The boys quickly walked back to their seats and stared at the old man. 'I didn't know that he could do that,' Asuka thought in amazement. Four minutes later the door to the classroom slid open and Misato stepped inside.

"Sorry about this," she said cheerfully. "Shinji had a synch test this mourning." A young man stepped into the room and ran a hand through his wildly spiked jet-black hair.

"Sorry," he said bowing slightly.

"I just thought I'd stop by to explain that," Misato said as she walked out of the door.

"Take your seat Ikari."

"Yes sir," Shinji said as he moved to his seat. Asuka stared at him and wondered what had happened.

"And button your shirt." Shinji quickly buttoned his white school shirt and toyed with the beads around his neck. "And remove those sunglasses."

"I have to wear them," Shinji said somewhat nervously.

"Why?"

"It's a side affect of the new test," Shinji said, his nervousness disappearing at the drop of a hat.

"Bullshit," Asuka snorted.

"Silence," Shinji growled lowly. He turned back to the teacher, "I have a note from my guardian if you want it."

"That's all right Ikari," the teacher said. "Lunch will start in about a minute." Shinji nodded and sat down at his desk. Asuka glared at him and tried to decide just how she would make him pay for his disrespect. The bell rang and Asuka was already moving before Shinji had even stood.

"Oh Third Child?" she called pleasantly. The young man turned and Asuak slapped him as hard as she could. His glasses flew off and broke against the far wall. "That will teach you for talking to me like that," she added smugly. Shinji's head whipped around and Asuka watched as the blue of his irises began to turn gold. Before she could say anything Shinji's hand whipped out, wrapped around her throat, and lifted her clear off the ground. He snarled and Asuka stared at the fangs that had replaced his teeth. Her vision began to swim and she desperately tried to pry his hand from her throat.

"Stop it man!" Kensuke yelled. "You're going to kill her!" Shinji's eyes widened suddenly and he let go. Asuka stumbled backwards and landed painfully against a desk. She glanced up and watched as Shinji turned and ran out of the room.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji stared at the blue sky overhead and took several deep breaths. "I'm in control," he muttered. "I'm in control. I'm in control. I'm in control." He slowly stood up and glanced around. 'Control?' he wondered. 'Yeah right.' His hands throbbed suddenly and he looked down to see that his palms were bleeding from eight deep crescent-shaped cuts. He watched as his own deep red blood ran down his wrists and swallowed. The door to the roof banged open and Kensuke and Touji rushed out.

"What the hell was that?" Kensuke demanded. He paused and glanced at Shinji's hands. "What happened to you?"

"I fell," Shinji said. 'How many times am I going to use that lie?' he wondered absently. "It's not bad, see? They've already stopped bleeding." In truth the marks were bad and probably would have required medical attention, had it not been for his over active healing abilities.

"That's a lot of blood for a scratch," Touji commented.

"They aren't bad," Shinji insisted, holding his hands out. "Look!" Kensuke peered at his hands.

"They aren't bad," he commented.

"I just said that," Shinji growled.

"I'm joking," Kensuke said. "We brought your lunch by the way," he added, tossing a bento at Shinji. He caught it and quickly flipped it open. He was starving again. He downed the contents of the box and groaned quietly. Eating had caused his hunger to arise from deep inside him.

"You okay?" Touji asked.

"I'm fine," Shinji said tiredly.

"You look like shit," Touji prodded. "And your eyes are yellow."

"Gold," Shinji corrected.

"Why did your eyes become gold?" Kensuke asked. 'Become?' Shinji wondered. He guessed that sitting through the teacher's lecture, even a few minutes of it; had made him calm down enough for his eyes to turn blue again. 'I guess that boring old bastard has a use after all,' Shinji thought in amusement.

"Are you listening?" Kensuke asked.

"I am now," Shinji said with a sigh. He mentally prepared himself for the approaching onslaught of NERV-related questions.

"What happened to you?" Kensuke repeated.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked in surprise.

"You were out for two days," Touji said. "Not even the Devil knew where you were."

"I was in the hospital," Shinji said with a shrug. "I got attacked by a big animal when I was walking home."

"What kind of animal?" Kensuke asked. "Was it an Angel or something?"

"It was an animal," Shinji said in annoyance. "And no one knows what it was." He stopped and looked around. 'The Twelfth Messenger approaches,' a voice hissed.

"Now what's wrong?" Kensuke asked.

"It's here."

"What is?" Touji asked, obviously starting to get annoyed. His only answer was the wail of the angel alarms.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji looked around the briefing and rolled his shoulders anxiously. On a large screen on of the walls a large black and white ball hovered over Tokyo-3. "So far we haven't been able to detect any kind of AT field," Ritsuko said. "We have no real way of knowing the Angel's strengths."

"So what's the plan?" Shinji asked.

"We are going to attack it," Ritsuko said simply. "The lead unit will attempt to engage the Angel at close range with the other two units proving cover fire."

"So we're going to try and provoke a response?" Shinji asked. 'Oh this is just fucking great.'

"What happens if it responds?" Misato asked.

"We have no way of knowing," Ritsuko said. She was glaring at Shinji like it was his fault that the plan was ridiculous.

"So who's going to be the lead unit?" Misato asked.

"I think Shinji should do it," Asuka said quickly. Shinji turned and stared at the girl. Did she want him dead? "Like you said before," Asuka continued. "He does have the highest synch ratio."

"I also have the most battle experience," Shinji cut in. "I will take lead on this mission." That caught Ritsuko, Misato, and Asuka off guard.

"Very well," Misato said finally. "You two will provide cover fire. Understood?"

"Whatever," Asuka declared loudly.

"Yes ma'am," Rei said. Shinji glanced at the blue-hair girl and felt something close to panic claw at his insides. 'There is something wrong with her!' the voice from before screamed. 'She is not human, but not like us or any others.' Shinji forced the baseless fear down and rubbed his temples.

"Did you hear me Shinji?"

"What?" Shinji asked.

"Are you okay?" Misato repeated. "You seemed kind of out of it."

"I'm alright," Shinji said with a smile. "Just felt a little weird for a minute."

"Should I call Ritsuko back?" Misato asked. Shinji shook his head. He really doubted that Ritsuko could do anything to help him.

"I'll be just fine," he said reassuringly.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

'So here we are again,' Shinji thought as he looked around his Eva's plug. His shoulder throbbed suddenly and Shinji cursed in surprise. "What the hell?"

"Is something wrong?" Maya asked.

"No," Shinji said as he moved to stand next to a large building. He glanced down at the Eva's hand and stared at the massive Desert Eagle magnum. He ordered his Eva forward and glanced around the corner of the building. He had meant for it to be a quick look, but he found himself staring at the black and white sphere. 'Something is wrong.'

"Move back into cover!" Misato snapped. "You're exposing your position."

"Something isn't right," Shinji said as he watched the sphere float.

"What do you mean?" Ritsuko demanded. "Has the sphere made any moves?" In the background Shinji heard one of the bridge techs saying that the Angel couldn't have. They would have detected it.

"Something isn't right," Shinji repeated, backing away from the Angel.

"A blue pattern has appeared!" someone screamed. "It's underneath Unit Zero-One!" Shinji leapt back and watched as the Angel's shadow flowed towards his landing point. He brought the Desert Eagle around and emptied the clip into the shadow. The Eva's feet hit the shadow and Shinji watched in shock as they disappeared into it. Shinji glanced at his weapon and noticed that the chamber was locked open, proving that the gun was empty.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered quickly. He pulled back his fist and hurled the Desert Eagle at the shadow.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"We have to do something!" Misato watched as the Eva began to sink into the ground. She glanced at the image of Shinji sitting in his plug. He was staring at the Angel's shadow with a dull resignation. "Asuka do something!"

"Don't," Shinji barked. "I'm dead, don't bother killing more to save me."

"But we can't just let you die," Misato said. "You will die in there. You know that right? They Angel will kill you!"

"The Angel won't kill me," Shinji said. "I'll take care of that." The video feed was cut from inside the plug and Misato was left to watch as Eva Zero-One attempted to tear its way out of the Angel.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Misato asked.

"No," Ritsuko said. "We can't do a damned thing." The Eva finally sank deep enough into the Angel's shadow up to its shoulders. Suddenly the massive purple monster threw back its head and let out a long howl.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Bob winched as the howl rippled through the air around him. He had heard that sound enough times to know exactly what it was. It was the sound of a dying lycan. "Ikari."

"That was Ikari?" Angel asked, looking rather shaken. "What the hell is going on?"

"Can't you tell?" Bob asked. "He's being killed."

"He's being killed?" Angel repeated.

"That's correct," Bob said. "And there's nothing he can do about it." He sat back against the shelter's wall and sighed.

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Here's another chapter. I think I might get chapter five up in about two weeks. Over spring break I'm going to Florida and loosing all connection to computers. At least I get to work on my tan! :-)


	4. Chapter 04: Stripped of Humanity

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter Four: Stripped of Humanity

Shinji looked around his entry plug and rubbed the scars on his stomach through his plug suit. "I am not going to quietly suffocate," he growled as he reached back and stroked the controls that would destroy the Eva. He would give NERV until the Eva was down to its last few minutes of power and then he would end it himself. He tapped a few buttons on the back of his left hand and watched, as the internal clock's alarm was set. "Nothing to do now," he said aloud. "Well, nap time!" He lie back in his seat and let his exhaustion claim him.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Did the Commander approve your plan?" Misato asked angrily as Ritsuko walked into the command center.

"Yes he did," the blond doctor said as she sat down. "We'll launch our attack ten minutes after Eva Unit Zero-One has run out of power."

"Well then you don't need me for this," Misato said, still refusing to even look at the other woman.

"This is our only other option!" Ritsuko snapped angrily.

"There is always another way," Misato said quietly.

"Do you have another plan?" Ritsuko demanded. "Because no one else does. Even Shinji knew there wasn't another way."

"Shinji's just a child," Misato said. Ritsuko fell quiet and stared at the black and white Angel. "Why do we make children fight for humanity?"

"Because they are the only ones who can do it," Ritsuko said. "They knew the risks."

"We didn't exactly give them a way to back out," Misato said sadly.

"Well hind sight is always twenty-twenty," Ritsuko said simply.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Well this is unexpected," Shinji said as he looked around the maglev train.

"Yeah," a voice said. "I was hoping that our subconscious would put us up somewhere cooler." Shinji turned to the other boy in the train and recoiled in horror. Next to a perfect clone of himself sat the mangled body of a young boy with brown hair. Shinji's clone glanced at the corpse and wiped his mouth. "He was too introspective," he explained, his golden eyes glinting brightly.

"So you killed him," Shinji said. The clone grinned and flashed a mouthful of long sharp fangs. "Am I dead?"

"Are we dead," the clone corrected. "Not yet."

"So you're me?" Shinji asked.

"I am every facet of your personality that you've repressed," the clone said. "I am self confident, courageous, arrogant, strong, and open in all the ways you aren't."

"You're also a killer," Shinji accused. The clone glanced at the young boy and used his boot to shove the body off of the seat.

"Well you suppressed that little personality trait, didn't you?" the clone asked, his golden eyes flashing wickedly. "I'm also the embodiment of our change."

"You mean this curse," Shinji spat.

"Or this gift," the clone argued. "It all depends of how you look at it."

"Well I choose to look at it as a curse," Shinji said angrily.

"Are you getting angry?" the clone asked mockingly. His smirk dropped away and he leaned back in his seat. "In the past twenty-four hours things have been better."

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked. "I almost killed three people!"

"Well you are a lycan," the clone said.

"I don't want to be!" Shinji snapped.

"Then you should have put a bullet through your head," the clone said. "But you didn't."

"I was afraid," Shinji said.

"No you weren't," the other boy said. "Lycans refuse to die easy. You're too far gone to be able to put yourself out of your misery."

"I don't want to kill people," Shinji said simply.

"If you don't pull your act together then you'll end up killing us," the clone said.

"That's just fine by me," Shinji said. "You've already made me act different."

"That wasn't me," the clone said. "We're almost completely separate people. You did that on your own." Shinji glared at the other boy. "It made me so proud," the clone said, wiping away an imaginary tear from his eye. "Look man, almost all your life you've avoided standing out. Doing that created me. The one thing you never thought about was being proud of standing out. Fitting in is easy, but it's lame."

"Lame?" Shinji asked tiredly. "Are you sure you're me?" The other boy grinned and laughed.

"I am you, we're just different personality traits. That means that right now neither of us is truly whole." He held out his hand. "Truce?"

"Truce," Shinji said as he reached out to shake his clone's hand. His hand closed on nothing. His clone had disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving only his laughter echoing through the empty train car. Shinji looked out of the window and felt something well up inside him. He bit back a chuckle and finally he laughed. He laughed until tears were streaming down his face.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"That's it," Ritsuko said quietly. "Eva Unit Zero-One has been out of power for ten minutes. Commence operations." The command center was almost completely silent as Makoto reported that the planes carrying the world's remaining N-2 mines were approaching the target. On the screen Units Zero and Zero-Two stood on either side of the Angel's shadow, ready to try to contain the blast. Ritsuko glanced at Misato and sighed. The woman had been sitting off to the side, refusing to talk to anyone.

"Abnormal readings from the angel!"

"What?" Ritsuko demanded. On the screens a small spot of red suddenly appeared in the center of the black circle. In the blink of an eye jagged red cracks shot from the center and spread across the surface of the shadow. "Call off the planes!"

"I'm on it," Makoto said. Ritsuko watched as a massive, bloodied hand burst from the angel and scrabbled desperately for traction. It found something to hold on to and another hand appeared.

"Oh my God," Maya said quietly. Eva Unit Zero-One pulled itself slowly out of the Angel in a spray of blood and howled wildly, throwing its head back like a wild animal.

"The blue signal has been terminated," Shigeru said, his voice wavering slightly. "I'd be shocked if it didn't after that." On the screen the Eva sank to its knees and slumped against one of the buildings.

"It's out of power," Makoto said.

"Wasn't it out of power before?" Shigeru asked.

"Don't ask me man," Makoto said, "I just work here." Ritsuko glanced back and Misato. The raven-haired Major was watching the screen with a mix of horror and joy.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji opened one eye slowly and glanced around his hospital room. "So you're finally awake," Bob said happily. "You've been unconscious for nearly two days."

"What are you doing here?" Shinji asked, opening both eyes and sitting up in his hospital bed.

"I was worried about you," Bob said simply. "I sired you. In a sense you're kind of like my son."

"Were you this worried about all you kids Pops?" Shinji asked mockingly as he tore the IV needles from his arms.

"Well you are special," Bob said. "You are the first lycan I have sired in several hundred years and you're probably the last lycan I'll ever sire."

"Fair enough," Shinji said as he stood up. "You have any clothes?" Bob pointed towards a pile of cloth and leather in one corner and turned while Shinji changed.

"So you have finally accepted what you are?" Bob asked.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Shinji said as he smoothed his blue jeans. He picked up a worn, brown leather jacket and pulled it on over his T-shirt. "You have no fashion sense."

"I prefer function over fashion," Bob said. "Welcome to the Fenrir pack."

"A wolf god?" Shinji asked as he opened the door. "Somewhat appropriate."

"I am the reason there is a Fenrir," Bob said as he stepped into the hall with Shinji.

"You are to remain in your room Third Child." Shinji glanced up and noticed a Section-2 agent walking towards him. It wasn't Marvin. Shinji pulled back his hand and backhanded the agent. The large man flew violently into the nearest wall and slid to the floor.

"Now then," Shinji said cheerfully. "I have some questions."

"Ask away," Bob said, prodding the unconscious agent with the toe of his boot.

"Not here," Shinji said. "The walls have ears."

"Were you insane before or is this a recent development?" Bob asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"I like this place," Shinji said as he looked around the restaurant. "Who's your friend?"

"Pardon?" Bob asked.

"Her," Shinji said, pointing to Angel.

"That's my mate. Her name's Angel," Bob said. "So what about your questions?"

"What else is out there?" Shinji asked.

"I don't understand," Bob said.

"Out there," Shinji said, emphasizing his words with bizarre hand motions, "other so called mythical monsters."

"Oh," Bob said. "There are thousands of creatures like us living just below human notice. The ones you need to watch out for are vampires and other lycans. Why are you asking?"

"Tokyo-3 is my hunting ground," Shinji said simply. "I need to know what I might have to kill."

"Territoriality is strong in you," Angel commented as she sat down. "You want a tip?" Shinji nodded. "Rip off the head. Nothing survives without its head."

"That is rather hard to do anymore," Bob argued. "Things used to be civilized. A vampire would intrude on a lycan's territory and they would be killed. Nowadays those damned parasites use firearms."

"Silver bullets?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah," Angel said. "Lycans can heal extremely fast, but wounds caused by silver remain open and extremely painful for months."

"On that topic," Bob began. "You should remember this, just because you don't age, doesn't mean you can't die."

"So how do you kill a lycan?" Shinji asked.

"Silver to the heart or brain works," Bob began. "Enough silver anywhere will kill though. You can also die from damage to either your brain or heart. Drowning and hanging work fine."

"And vampires?" Shinji asked.

"They have the same kind of extreme allergy to sunlight and garlic as we do to silver," Angel said. "Everything else is pretty much the same."

"These might come in handy," Bob added. He reached into his coat and drew several pistol magazines. "These are silver and these are semi-jacketed hollow points filled with liquefied garlic."

"Thanks Pops," Shinji said as he tucked the magazines into his coat.

"Are you going to keep calling me that?" Bob asked. Shinji nodded and stood up.

"Well it was nice meeting you m. . ."

"Call me Mom or anything like that and I will cut them off," Angel said, letting him guess at what 'them' was.

"I was going to say Ms. Angel," Shinji said, "really."

"A male lycan with manners," Angel said, sounding impressed. "Now I've seen everything."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Bob demanded. Shinji chuckled and walked out of the restaurant.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"There's something really different about him," Angel said as she watched the young lycan leave. "I mean he's different then before."

"He has no humanity in him," Bob said as she took a sip from his bottle. "Whatever happened in that angel stripped it away."

"That's good," Angel said "right?"

"Humanity does limit the way a lycan acts," Bob conceded. "But he has lost it completely. I'm starting to worry about what he will do without it."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"I mean even if he has managed to retain any inhibitions at all," Bob began. "They would be severely weakened. I just hope he's smart enough to not go on a rampage."

"We may have to kill him if he does," Angel said sadly. "God damn it. He never asked for this shit."

"Did you?" Bob asked. Angel shook her head slowly. "Besides, I'm not sure we could kill him."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"You didn't see what I saw," Bob said. "Two days ago he tore his way out of that angel."

"Wasn't the Eva doing it?" Angel asked. Bob shook his head.

"Shinji controlled it and it drew strength from him," Bob explained. "That's about as far as I understand it myself."

"Oh great," Angel said. "We have a complete sociopath with more power then either of us running around."

"Yeah," Bob said. "Let's just hope no one pisses him off."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Ritsuko stared at the microscope in front of her and rubbed her eyes. "Just what the hell is going on?"

"What is it?" Maya asked.

"It's a slide of Shinji's blood," Ritsuko said. "It changed."

"What do you mean?" Maya asked as she took a look. "Are you sure that's human?"

"I took this sample myself," Ritsuko said. Maya's phone rang and the young woman quickly picked it up and spoke quietly for a minute. "Is there a problem?" Ritsuko asked

"Shinji left the hospital," Maya said as she closed her phone.

"What about the Section-2 agent?" Ritsuko demanded.

"He's in the hospital with a broken collar bone," Maya said.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"Shinji hit him," Maya said simply. "He broke a full grown man's collar bone with one hit." Ritsuko quickly pulled out her own phone. "Who are you calling?"

"An old professor I had in college," Ritsuko said. "He's an expert on rare blood types and diseases." The phone continued to ring and a machine finally picked up.

"You have reached the office of Marcus Van Hellsing," the machine chanted. "He is currently on vacation in India and will not be available until sometime next month." Ritsuko cursed and flipped her phone shut.

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. I managed to finish this chapter a week ahead of schedule, so here it is.


	5. Chapter 05: Hunting

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter Five: Hunting

Misato watched as Shinji pushed the door to the apartment open and stepped inside. "I'm home."

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "You weren't supposed to leave your hospital room!"

"I was out," Shinji said as he pulled off his leather jacket. "I had to go see someone."

"Who?" Misato demanded. "And what did you do to the Section-2 agent?"

"I hit him," Shinji said cheerfully. "Is he still alive?"

"Yeah," Misato said. "You broke his collar. . ." She stopped speaking when she noticed the disappointed look on her charge's face.

"I need to practice," he muttered as he walked past her into his room. Misato stared at the closed door for a moment and finally picked up the beer she had been drinking before Shinji had walked in. She took a long drink and collapsed onto the couch in front of the TV.

"It must be hormones," she decided finally. Shinji walked back out of his room and sat next to her. 'Should I give him the talk?' Misato wondered.

"I'm going to go out for dinner," Shinji said, cutting off her train of thought. "I might be back before mourning."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Misato asked. "That animal that attacked you is still out there."

"He won't bother me," Shinji said simply.

"Why are you so sure?" Misato asked. Shinji just shrugged. "Then where are you going for dinner?"

"I'll just wonder around until something looks appetizing," Shinji said before he began laughing like that was a hilarious joke. 'I don't get it,' Misato thought.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Bob looked around the city and scratched his head. He had seen Shinji come this way. It had really been a stroke of luck that he had spotted the young lycan. "Now where did he go?" A single gunshot rang out and Bob whipped around while drawing his pistol. He quickly ran down an alleyway and nearly rammed into the object of his search.

"Hey Pops."

"Are you alright?" Bob demanded, holding the young man at arms length and examining the deep scratches on his face. There were three. They started on his forehead under his bangs, ran down across his left eye, and ended on his jaw bone. There was also a great deal of blood splattered across his white T-shirt. "You're lucky you still have that eye. Where else are you hurt?"

"Here," Shinji said, as he held out both his hands. On both of his forearms were deep puncture wounds. Shinji flipped his hands over and revealed another deep mark on each of his arms. "That asshole had a tight grip," he said in explanation.

"Asshole?" Bob asked as he leaned to the left to look behind the young lycan. On the ground in the alleyway was the body of a full-grown man lying face down. Bob moved to stand beside the corpse and rolled him over. The first thing was caught his eyes was the gaping hole in the man's chest. The second was the long fangs that had taken the place of the man's canine teeth. "A vampire?"

"Yup," Shinji said as he ran a finger along the cuts on his face. "I told you, this is my territory." Bob kneeled down and peered at the wound in his chest. The vampire's heart wasn't inside his body. "Were you looking for me, or did you just happen to be passing by?"

"I was looking for you," Bob admitted. "Something has worried me and Angel."

"What is that?" Shinji asked.

"Do you know what you lost in that Angel?" Bob asked.

"My sense of self worthlessness?" Shinji guessed.

"I guess so," Bob said. "But you lost something more important."

"I'm not a fan of games," Shinji growled.

"Your humanity," Bob said. "You lost all of you morals and inhibitions."

"Is that a bad thing?" Shinji asked. "I mean, I do kill people now."

"Well," Bob began, wondering how he was going to explain this. "Inhibitions and morals are what keep us out of the public notice. If we brought fear to the humans then they would attack us."

"And there are a lot more humans then lycans," Shinji finished. Bob nodded. "Ah," Shinji said simply. "I have to get going."

"Hunting?" Bob asked. Shinji nodded. "Would you mind some company?"

"You're the sire Pops."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato jumped in surprise as the front door banged open. She had been staying up late watching a marathon of her favorite TV show. Her exhaustion was lending a certain dream-like quality to her perception. She watched as Shinji, naked and bloody, stepped into the apartment and closed the door. He turned and regarded her with glowing golden eyes for a moment before he disappeared into his room, leaving Misato to wonder if anything had really happened. She stood and moved to Shinji's door. She pushed it open and found Shinji lying in his bed, apparently asleep. Misato closed the door quietly and tried to figure out if she had been imagining things.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"When did you get home last time Shinji?"

"Pretty late," Shinji said as he walked out of his bedroom and sat down.

"Oh my God!" Misato gasped. "What happened to you eye?"

"My eye?" Shinji asked as he reached up to touch one of the three long scars over his left eye. "Oh, that. Nothing happened."

"Nothing?" Misato demanded. "It looks like someone tried to gouge your eye out!"

"It's nothing," Shinji said, "just calm down Misato."

"I'm really worried," Misato said as she sat down. "First the scars on your stomach and arms. . ." she trailed off as she spotted the news scars on his forearms.

"Look," Shinji said, holding out his hand. "They're healing just fine." Misato stared at the scars. She wasn't an expert, but the scars actually looked old, like Shinji had gotten then a while ago.

"Maybe you should have Ritsuko look at them," Misato said.

"They're healing on their own," Shinji said as he stood up and moved to pour himself a mug of coffee.

"Are you going to eat?" Misato asked.

"I'm full," Shinji said.

"That's a first," Misato teased. "For a while I thought you were going to eat me out of house home."

"You don't have to worry about the house," Shinji said simply.

"So what did you eat last night?" Misato asked.

"Just something local," Shinji said with a grin. 'Another inside joke,' Misato guessed. "I'm going to get going," Shinji said as he pulled on the worn leather jacket.

"Where did you get that?" Misato asked.

"A friend of mine gave it to me," Shinji said as he slid his sunglasses on. "See you after school."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"What the hell is going on?" Shinji wondered as he looked around the crowded campus. The school's front yard was almost hidden under a mass of reporters.

"Hey Shinji!" Shinji turned and watched as Touji and Kensuke battled their way through the mass of humanity.

"What's going on?"

"A kid from 2-B was killed last night," Kensuke said. "I've heard that he was attacked by a big animal. Maybe it was the one that attacked you."

"Quiet," Shinji hissed.

"Sorry," Kensuke said, looking around at the crowd. "What with the Angel wars you would think that the death of a kid wouldn't be such big news."

"The death of young people always draws attention," Shinji said. "These people can use that to promote themselves. They're just here to provoke memories of the deceased in hopes of getting an emotional response from one of his friends."

"That's a little cold," Touji commented. Shinji shrugged and ran a hand through his long hair.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Keith Richardson chuckled as he watched the kid run a hand through his hair. "What a prick," Asako Kitsuragi growled.

"He's right you know," Keith said as he lowered his camera.

"He's making us seem like vultures," Asako argued.

"You mean we aren't?" Keith asked. In his many years of covering news stories he had long ago come to terms with the truth of the business.

"I'd like to strangle him with that stupid necklace," Asako muttered.

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea," Keith said.

"And why not?" Asako asked.

"Him," Keith said, pointing to a man in a black suit. "Over there too," he added. Years ago Keith had recorded several speeches by the president of the United States. The men in the suits looked almost identical to the Secret Service agents and they mover like them too.

"Are they his bodyguards?" Asako asked, obviously deciding that this was interesting enough to warrant her attention.

"That's my guess," Keith said. "You want to check it out?"

"Yeah," Asako said. "I think we've gotten enough 'emotional responses' to make the chief happy."

"I guess so," Keith said with a nod.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji whipped around and looked at the people on the campus grounds. Someone was watching him. "Something wrong?" Kensuke asked.

"Yeah," Shinji said. "Let's get inside.'

"Right," Touji said. "I never was a fan of big crowds." Of course that set off an argument about how Touji played basketball in front of big crowds. Shinji sighed and started towards the entrance of the building alone. The sea of humanity flowed away from him like the Red Sea for Moses. He made it all the way to his classroom without being bothered. Well at least by any of the reporters. Shinji growled as his cell phone rang shrilly. He dug it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Pilot Ikari?" a calm voice asked.

"Speaking."

"You are not to speak with the reporters," the voice said.

"I hope you're going to tell that to Pilot Sohryu," Shinji said. "You may have to enforce it." The man hung up and Shinji chuckled as he tucked it into his pocket. He had no trouble believing that Asuka would strut around and explain that she was an Eva pilot. Shinji sat down at his seat and looked around the classroom. The only other people in the room were Rei and Hikari. Rei turned to regard him and Shinji recoiled. 'Wrong,' his brain screamed. 'Not a human and not like us!' He noticed a similar wave of distaste flash across her face.

"What happened to your face Ikari?" Hikari asked.

"My face?" Shinji asked as he kept his attention focused on Rei.

"Yes," Hikari said, "your face. What happened?"

"Just something," Shinji said vaguely. He noticed the flash of concern and annoyance on her face. "Don't worry."

"If you say so," Hikari said. "Did you see any of the other people from the class?"

"Yeah. Kensuke and Touji are out there arguing about being afraid of crowds," Shinji said. "I think I saw a few others."

"It was a mistake to let those reporters near the school," the teacher said with a sigh.

"You don't say," Shinji said dryly. He leaned back in his seat and yawned. 'I really need to get more sleep.'

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji looked around the NERV dressing room and pressed the button on his plug suit's wrist. The air inside the blue and white suit rushed out and Shinji frowned in distaste as the material clung to him. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah!" Shinji called as he sat down on one of the benches. The locker room door swung open and Misato walked in. "I'm not going to go see Ritsuko."

"Can't blame me for trying," Misato said, faltering for only a second. She sat down on the bench next to Shinji. "I want you to answer this question truthfully."

"Alright," Shinji said. "I owe you that much."

"Have you joined a gang?" Misato asked.

"No," Shinji said, almost laughing at the thought. "I have most certainly not joined a gang."

"Where did you get those scars?" Misato asked.

"Fighting," Shinji admitted.

"Alright," Misato said. "Next question, have you been taking any kind of steroids?"

"No," Shinji said. "Why?"

"No reason," Misato said with a laugh.

"I need to thank you," Shinji said as he stood up and rolled his shoulders.

"For what?" Misato asked in surprise.

"For keeping the old bastard off of my back," Shinji said. "I haven't really been in a mood to deal with Commander Ikari right now."

"How do you know about that?" Misato asked.

"A little birdie told me," Shinji said dreamily. Misato laughed and punched the young man in his shoulder.

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. I know this is pretty short, but I think its better then nothing. In the last chapter we learned that Shinji is very territorial, not we get to see that in action. He believes that the city Tokyo-3 is his and it very well might be.


	6. Chapter 06: The Forth Child

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter Six: The Fourth Child 

Shinji was starting to become very pissed off. It seemed almost everyone knew something he didn't. Misato tried to be discreet but Asuka held it over his head like it would give her an edge. Shinji would give the prideful bitch an edge all right, the edge of his claws. "Hey Shinji."

"Hi Touji," Shinji said as he turned to face his friend. He immediately noticed that he was hiding something too. "You're going to tell me, aren't you?"

"Tell you what?" Touji asked nervously.

"What are you hiding," Shinji growled.

"Oh," Touji said as he moved to stand next to Shinji. He lay his lunch down and leaned against the railing on the school's roof.

"You must be really nervous if you're not eating," Shinji commented. "You should talk now, or Kensuke will arrive."

"They've chosen me," Touji said.

"For?" Shinji pressed.

"I'm the Fourth Child," Touji said. "A blond woman came and told me yesterday."

"So you're going to be the pilot of Eva Unit Zero-Three?" Shinji asked. Kensuke had been bemoaning the fact that the fourth Eva unit had arrived and he wasn't the pilot. "You didn't jump at the chance, did you?"

"Of course not," Touji said. "After all the stories you told me I flat out refused."

"Until?" Shinji prodded.

"The blond woman said that my sister would be transfer to an exclusive NERV hospital," Touji said. "I couldn't say no to that." Shinji growled in disgust. 'Using his sister to get at him.' He also realized that this was his fault. He didn't feel regrets, but he did believe in blow-for-blow. He had hurt Touji's sister and now he would make sure that Touji would survive.

"Don't worry," he said for Touji's benefit. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks," the young man said as he began to pull food from his lunch bag. "I don't think I've seen you eat anything at all for the past for weeks."

"I eat a lot at night," Shinji said.

"Well be careful," Touji warned. "I heard that those animal attacks have increased.

"I know."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"So one of your best friends is in danger because of you?" Bob asked.

"That's about it," Shinji said as he took a long draw on his cigarette.

"When did you start that?" Angel asked.

"A few days ago," Shinji said. "It takes my mind of my need to feed."

"I have never seen a lycan eat like you do," Bob said, shaking his head in amazement. "I just hope your metabolism tampers off."

"Doesn't bother me," Shinji said as he flicked the cigarette's filter into the garbage can and smiled as a piece of paper caught fire and flared up.

"So has your guardian talked to you about it?" Bob asked.

"Nope," Shinji said. "As a matter of fact she's leaving to go to the activation test later this evening. She told me that it was a business trip."

"She just doesn't want to stress you out," Angel said.

"It's a pain in the ass," Shinji growled. "Her boyfriend is coming over to watch me and Asuka."

"Will you be able to get out and feed?" Bob asked.

"He's sleeping in my room," Shinji growled in annoyance. "I wouldn't be able to sneak back in and change."

"You could always come over here," Angel said.

"I might if the need gets too bad," Shinji said.

"How's my old gun doing?" Bob asked suddenly.

"I wouldn't know," Shinji said as he put another cigarette between his lips and struggled to light a match.

"You still don't carry it?" Bob asked in annoyance.

"Don't need it," Shinji said as he set down the matchbook in disgust. He held up his hand and his fingernails elongated into eleven-centimeter claws.

"That's not the answer to all killing," Bob said. "You have to be close and it gets messy."

"I like messy," Shinji shot back. "And I prefer to be close."

"Messy is hard to explain," Bob argued.

"I'll carry the damned thing!" Shinji yelled. "Happy?"

"Yes," Bob said calmly. He laid a small bag on the table. "These will help."

"Why are you so adamant all of the sudden?" Shinji asked.

"In the past three weeks how many vampires have you killed?" Bob asked.

"Every single one I've come across," Shinji said simply.

"How many?" Bob pressed.

"About fifty," Shinji said proudly.

"You've almost wiped out the vampire presence in Tokyo-3," Bob explained. "Those remaining will do anything they can to kill you."

"Whatever," Shinji said as he picked up the bag. "I'm heading home. Misato will be leaving soon and she'll probably want to talk to me."

"See you tonight," Angel called.

"Maybe."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"And remember to feed Pen Pen," Misato said as she rushed around the apartment.

"Like I always do?" Shinji asked from his position on the couch. "You're going to be late."

"I'm late!" Misato shrieked.

"Don't worry," Shinji called. "I'm sure they're used to it."

"See you kids in a couple of days!" Misato called, ignoring Shinji's jab and charging out of the door. Shinji sighed in relief as the apartment almost immediately became quiet. Then the doorbell rang. 'Fuck.'

"Kaji!" Asuka screamed as she shot out of her room and ran towards the door. Shinji heard the door open and then Kagi grunt in surprise as the red-haired girl tackled him. Shinji ignored them and flipped through the channels. On one of the more obscure stations was an ancient black and white werewolf movie.

"Cool." Shinji watched as a man shot the pathetically unrealistic

werewolf and sighed in disgust. "Not cool."

"Old monster movies?" Kaji asked as he sat heavily.

"Yeah right," Asuka sneered. "The little coward would probably piss his pants." Shinji shot a glare at the young woman and turned back to the television.

"Are you wearing contacts?" Kaji asked.

"No," Asuka cut in. "His eyes turn gold sometimes. What a freak, right?" Shinji tried to ignore her insults. He had promised himself that he would not kill either of the other Eva pilots. 'At least not until the Angels are all dead.' The thought brought a smile to Shinji's face as he imagined slamming Asuka's face into a wall for starters.

"What's so funny?" Kaji asked.

"Nothing," Shinji said. "I think I'll go out to eat."

"That sounds good," Kaji said. "I was planning on ordering out, but going out should be fun. I know a good restaurant."

"Great," Shinji said. 'There goes trying to go out and sneak back into my room before Kaji goes to bed.'

"You want to get going now?" Kaji asked.

"Sure!" Asuka said happily.

"Alright," Kaji said.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"What do you think?" Kaji yelled over the pounding rock music.

"I love this place," Shinji said as he lined up his shot on the pool table and sent the cue ball skittering into the six ball. The ball rolled across the green tabletop and into the corner pocket. "Although I think Asuka is getting a little pissy that you're over here playing pool."

"Well I did bet money," Kaji said. "I thought the game would be over really quick."

"It will be," Shinji said as he lined up his next shot. This time the ten ball rolled into the side pocket.

"Let's just call it quits," Kaji said. "My pride has taken enough of a pounding."

"Alright," Shinji said as he straightened up and put his pool stick on the table. "Money?" Kaji reached into his wallet and pulled out a stack of yen. Shinji quickly counted the bills and stuck them into his pocket. He quickly put the rest of the balls in the pockets and moved back to the table where Kaji and Asuka were sitting.

"Who taught you to play pool?" Kaji asked.

"Pops," Shinji said.

"Your father?" Kaji asked in shock. "Commander Ikari?"

"Not him," Shinji said in annoyance. "Pops."

"Who's Pops?" Kaji asked.

"Who are any of us?" Shinji asked mystically.

"That woman's been staring at you," Kaji said. "Do you know who she is?" Shinji turned and saw a gray-haired woman staring at him. Her eyes roved downwards and widened. Shinji glanced down at his arm and noticed the brand of the Fenrir Pack crest on his left shoulder. He looked back up at the woman. She was already reached under her coat and standing up.

"Shit!" Shinji dove to the side and the woman sent several rounds flying from her revolver. The heavy rounds hit the wood floor. From somewhere else he could hear more explosive shots as the Section-2 agents returned fire. Shinji rolled to his feet and drew his pistol. He turned and watched as the woman tried to make her escape, completely ignoring the 9mm rounds peppering her back. "Fucking vampire bitch!" Shinji roared as he launched himself at the door.

"Get down Shinji!" Kaji roared. Shinji ignored him and the pain from a misplaced 9mm round. He kicked the door open and moved into the street. He easily saw his would-be assassin running. He brought up his pistol, the weapon's emerald laser sight snapping on as he gripped the pistol's grip. He saw the emerald dot play across her lower back and fired. The .40-caliber garlic-filled hollow-points slapped into her flesh and sent her stumbling. She hit the ground and screamed in pain. Shinji began forward and ejected the magazine from his pistol. He drew a magazine of hardwood full metal-jacket rounds and slapped it into his pistol. He jacked the action and moved to stand over the woman.

"You will be killed," she hissed. "You cannot escape us."

"I hope you aren't the best that the vampires have," Shinji said as he kneeled down by her side and picked up her revolver. "How many vampires are left it Tokyo-3?"

"How should I know?" the woman said, her nose scrunching in disgust.

"Tell me and I'll ease your pain," Shinji said.

"You'll kill me anyway," the woman said.

"Well yeah," Shinji said with a shrug. "But if you tell me I'll make your death quick."

"There are eight of us left," the woman said, her face changing from anger to shame.

"Thank you." Shinji straightened up and brought his pistol around.

"Pilot Ikari!" Shinji turned to see Marvin running towards him. "Get away from her." Shinji continued to stare at the man and sent a single round through her heart. The vampire's body arched sharply and then fell still.

"She's no longer a threat."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Damn it that hurt!" Shinji yelped as the nurse behind him prodded the hole in his back.

"Good," she said. "That means you still have feeling."

"I could have told you that," Shinji growled. He winced as the wound was stretched and the nurse began to probe around for the bullet.

"Is that his spine?" Marvin asked. He had taken up position behind the nurse and was watching the minor surgery with interest.

"Am I the only one bothered by the fact that this kid was shot and he seems to be in perfect health?" the nurse asked.

"Probably," Shinji said. "Fuck!"

"Got it," the nurse said proudly. Shinji heard a metallic clang and turned to the see a blood lump lying in the small metal dish set up next to the bed. "Just need to sterilize the wound and cover it."

"Wonderful," Shinji whimpered quietly. "So where are Asuka and Kaji?"

"They were allowed to return to Major Katsuragi's residence," Marvin said. "But you'll be staying here overnight for observations."

"Damn strait," the nurse said as she applied something to Shinji's wound that made the area burn. "Now just lie down and try to get some sleep. Do you want something to help you?"

"Fine," Shinji said as he lay down on his front and yawned. It had been a while since he had really gotten a good night's sleep. The nurse pressed a needle into his arm and Shinji's vision swam immediately.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"What do you think Gendo?" Fuyutsuki watched as his former student stared at the Third Child's medical reports.

"I don't know what to make of it," the younger man admitted. "His muscle size has tripled, his muscle density has increased by eight-nine-percent, his body fat is down to almost nothing, and his pain endurance is apparently through the roof."

"Have you seen Doctor Akagi's report?" Fuyutsuki asked. "If the Third Child's blood is any indication, then he is no longer human."

"We may have to assume that he has been contaminated by an angel," Gendo said.

"Do you really believe that?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"No," Gendo admitted. "This is something we have never before encountered."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji listened as the alarm sounded. He took a deep drag on his cigarette and forced his tired, sore body onward. He finally reached the locker room and pushed it open. He stumbled inside and collapsed onto one of the benches as he began to fiddle with the combination lock. He pulled the small door open and extracted one of his plug suits. "The Thirteenth Messenger," Shinji said finally. "Bardiel." Somewhere deep inside him he knew that the Thirteenth Messenger's fate had just become entwined with that of the Fourth Child.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"The Third Child just arrived," Maya reported over the radio.

"Already?" Misato asked in surprise as a medic tended to her wounds. She winced and adjusted her headset slightly.

"It appears that he was in NERV's hospital wing overnight and was ready to go as soon as the Geo-Front was alerted," Maya explained. "He is moving to engage the Thirteenth Angel while Units Zero-Two and Zero-Zero are being held in reserve." Misato pushed the medic away and ran to the screen that showed the battle.

"It's attacking!" Misato watched as Eva Unit Zero-Three's arms whipped out, covering the mile between the Evas. The hands wrapped tightly around Eva Unit Zero-One's throat.

"What the fuck?" Shinji gasped in surprise.

"The Third Evangelion has been taken over by. . ." the Commander began coolly.

"No shit!" Shinji snapped, his voice sounding strained and annoyed beyond measure at the same time. "You think I'm blind you stupid bastard?" The purple unit's hand gripped the black Angel's wrists and ripped its hands off of its throat. Shinji gasped in relief and the purple Eva lowered itself into a crouch. "You hear me Touji?" Shinji bellowed.

"He knows?" Misato gasped in disbelief.

"Don't worry," Shinji continued, probably not caring if the Fourth Child could hear him or not. "I told you, you'll be fine." The Eva launched itself forward suddenly, flying through the air. The angel's arms flew forward, trying to snag the purple one out of the air, but Shinji was faster. His Eva twisted in the air and brought its fingers down in a vicious slash that severed both of the Angel's arms. Shinji landed directly in front of the Angel and pulled back his hand.

"What's he doing?" someone demanded. Misato watched in shock as the Eva's hand disappeared into the Angel's chest in a burst of blue fluid.

"He's going for the entry plug!" Makoto said a second before the Eva's hand whipped backwards holding the Angel's entry plug. To Misato's surprise she could hear Shinji begin to laugh as the Eva set down the entry plug.

"Now you're mine!" he growled.

"Shinji!" Misato yelled, taking one of the microphones. "Grab the entry plug and retreat. Let Asuka and Ayanami take care of it."

"Fuck that," Shinji said, his voice low and strangely happy. "I didn't get to feed last night. You'll just have to do."

"What's he saying?" Maya asked. Suddenly the Eva launched itself forwards. Its fingers sank into the Angel's shoulders and its fangs sank deeply into the left side of the black monster's neck.

"What's going on?" Ritsuko demanded. "Has it gone beserk?"

"Negative," Makoto said. "Pilot Ikari is in full control."

"What is he doing?" Misato asked in terror.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji felt something wrap around his throat and his Eva suddenly lost contact with the ground. Then he was flying through the air. The Eva hit hard and rolled to his feet. "Good to see that you have some fight left in you." The Angel turned to face him, its newly re-grown arms swinging wildly. Its blank face snapped up and it roared.

"I repeat," someone ordered in the background. "Grab Suzuhara and retreat."

"Why?" Shinji asked, his head cocking to one side. He turned his attention back to the Angel and raised one arm. He brought it down in a vicious swipe and cursed as his attack was apparently blocked by the sudden appearance of an orange hexagon. "Nice try." Several long gashes suddenly opened in the Angel's chest and blood sprayed across the torn AT field.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Asuka watched in horror as Shinji's Eva tore through the Angel's AT field and began to rip the Angel apart. "Oh my God."

"What are you doing?" Misato screamed. There was no answer from the Eva as it tore the Angel's chest open and shoved its face into the gore.

"It's feeding," Ritsuko said quietly. From somewhere Asuka could hear someone being violently sick.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji watched as Touji's brain wave monitor spiked suddenly. The young man's eyes burst open and he shot up into a sitting position. "Relax."

"What happened?" Touji asked as he turned to stare at Shinji.

"That's new."

"What?" Touji asked. He blinked and his crimson eyes looked around the hospital room. "What's new?"

"Bardiel." Touji's face showed confusion, but also knowing.

"That sounds familiar," he said. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"I got a theory," Shinji admitted.

"Theorize anyway," Touji said, still looking around.

"I think I jerked you out of the angel before it retreated from you," Shinji admitted. "I was worried that if I killed the angel then I might kill you."

"You mean that there's an angel in me," Touji said. "Am I going to try and destroy humanity?" He finally caught sight of his eyes in something reflective and quickly looked away. The door slid open and Shinji glared at Ritsuko.

"I suppose you know?"

"Yes," Ritsuko said. "I know that neither of you are human." Shinji turned his head slightly to catch Touji's response, but the other boy's face remained solemn.

"I guess the question is," Touji began. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Or what are we going to do about you," Shinji said dreamily, his head tilting from one side to the other. He grinned and bared his fangs.

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Here's number six. This one just flowed out for some reason. That's odd because this one is really long.


	7. Chapter 07: Gunning for Me?

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter Seven: Gunning for Me?

"What did she mean when she said that you weren't human?" Touji asked. Shinji glanced at his friend and fought down a wave of fear and unease. The feelings felt strangely familiar. "Shinji?"

"Huh?" he asked, broken out of his reverie. "Oh. She meant that I'm not human."

"No kidding," Touji said sarcastically as he glanced around the street and adjusted his sunglasses. "So what are you?"

"Not human," Shinji said cheerfully.

"You're doing this to annoy me," Touji said. Shinji nodded, grinning broadly. "So what are you if you aren't human?"

"I'm a lycan," Shinji said proudly.

"A werewolf?" Touji asked in surprise.

"You know what lycan means?" Shinji asked, his surprise probably surpassing his friend's.

"Of course I do," Touji said. "Kensuke went on and on about some government using lycans as weapons or something."

"Don't believe it," Shinji said.

"How can you be a werewolf?" Touji asked. "They aren't real."

"Yes they are," Shinji argued. "If you can be part Angel then I can most certainly be a lycan."

"Fair enough," Touji said. "So how did this happen?"

"I was bit," Shinji said as he tugged down the collar of his shirt to expose the large, ragged scar on the side of his neck.

"Does NERV know?" Touji asked.

"They know I'm not human," Shinji said as he stopped at a cross walk. "Beyond that they don't know anything."

"What about me?" Touji asked.

"They definitely know what you are," Shinji said. "But as long as they think they can control you they won't do anything." Touji nodded thoughtfully and rubbed his chin. 'Rei,' Shinji thought suddenly. 'The feelings are the exact same ones I get from Rei!'

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji looked around the crowded streets and yawned. 'Not enough sleep,' he thought tiredly. The insomnia was still bothering him. He had led Touji back to his family's house and had left to wander Tokyo-3. He hadn't been in the city during daylight hours in a while. The only reason he came here in the daylight anymore was to go to school or NERV. His phone rang and he flipped it open absently. "Hello?"

"Shinji?" Shinji sighed and held the phone away from his ear.

"Misato."

"Where are you?" the older woman demanded. "I was just sitting at home and a Section-2 agent calls. He tells me that both you and Touji had left the hospital and put another agent into a coma." As soon as her tirade ended he put the phone against his ear again.

"I just took Touji back to his home," Shinji explained. "His family was worried about him."

"You shouldn't have taken him out of his room!" Misato roared. "We don't know if anything is wrong with him."

"Something's wrong with him," Shinji said. "But he isn't a threat."

"How do you know that?" Misato demanded.

"I just do," Shinji said mystically. He paused as something near by made the hair on the back of his head spike. "I have to go."

"Wait. . ." Misato began. Shinji ignored her and snapped the phone shut. He looked around and spotted a young very beautiful woman with short brown hair staring at him. Shinji's eyes met hers and he watched as her large brown eyes turned gold. She flashed him a sultry smile and disappeared into the crowd. Shinji sighed and rubbed his temples. 'Always something.'

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato watched as Shinji walked into the apartment and hung his coat beside the door. She was about to yell at him, but she noticed that he seemed very distracted. "Shinji?"

"Yes?" he asked, his golden eyes turning to regard her.

"Are you okay?" Misato asked. Shinji sighed and sat down next to her on the couch.

"No," he said simply, his voice sounding more serious then Misato had heard in a long time.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"No," Shinji said. He turned and smiled slightly at her. "Thanks for asking."

"I just got a report from Section-2," Misato said. "They said that someone tried to assassinate you."

"I took care of it," Shinji said coolly.

"So the report states," Misato said. "I didn't know that you even carried a gun." Shinji reached under his shirt and drew a sleek black pistol and held it out to her grip first. Misato took it carefully and inspected it. "What is it?"

"It's a Steyr M-1A in .40-caliber with a laser pointer on the under-barrel rail," Shinji explained.

"Where did you get it?" Misato asked.

"A friend," Shinji said.

"The same guy who gave you the jacket?" Misato asked. Shinji nodded and took his pistol.

"Who is he?" Misato watched as a grin spread across Shinji's features. Shinji paused, apparently thinking about the answer. Suddenly he smiled brightly. It was such a normal smile that it gave Misato the creeps. She was used to maniacal smirks.

"He's my Dad."

"What?" Misato asked in surprise.

"He's my Dad," Shinji repeated as he traced the scar on his neck.

"Not the Commander, right?" Misato asked, trying to clarify everything.

"Like he gives a damn," Shinji said. His grin widened and finally gained the maniacal edge that Misato had come to associate with him. "Thank God for that."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean it's a good thing that he doesn't care what I do," Shinji explained. "As long as I pilot and do what he wants I can do anything I want." He stood up and stretched slightly. "I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Misato asked.

"I don't see why not," Shinji said with a shrug.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"How are you doing Touji?" Shinji asked as moved to stand next to his friend.

"Pretty good," Touji said. "NERV called me last night and told me to come in today after school."

"I got the same call," Shinji said. "Does anyone know about your new profession?"

"No," Touji said as he adjusted his sunglasses. "I figure its better to keep it that way. God knows Kensuke practically had a conniption fit when he found out that you were a pilot. Imagine what would happen if he found out his oldest friend was one too."

"So how are you going to get through class without someone seeing your eyes?" Shinji asked.

"I was planning on sleeping," Touji deadpanned. Shinji bit his lip and tried valiantly not to laugh.

"What?" Shinji asked. He turned his saw his bespectacled friend sprinting towards them.

"Did you guys hear?" he demanded.

"Hear what?" Shinji asked.

"We have a new student and she's a girl!" Kensuke declared. "Maybe she's a pilot for Eva Zero-Three!"

"I don't think so," Shinji said. "It was destroyed a couple of days ago."

"What?" Kensuke shrieked.

"Weren't you listening?" Touji asked. "Shinji said that it was destroyed."

"Ah man," Kensuke whined. He glanced up suddenly and stared at Touji. "What's with the sunglasses?"

"I like them," Touji said as he reached up to touch them. Shinji took off his own and tucked them into an inside pocket on his leather coat.

"You better take them off before the class rep sees them," Kensuke advised. Shinji ignored him and moved to his normal seat. Something felt strange. 'I wonder what's going on.' The door slid open and the old teacher walked in. Hikari was on her feet with a speed that would make a Sergeant jealous.

"Stand. . .bow. . .sit!" Shinji followed the movements without even thinking of questioning the young human female.

"We have a slight change in plans," the old teacher said. "Today we have a new student. Ms. Yuki Hayasaka." The door slid open and Shinji's eyes narrowed as the lycan from before stepped into the classroom. Her brown eyes met his and she smirked. She moved to stand in front of the class and bowed.

"It is nice to meet you," she said cheerfully.

"You may take the seat next to Mishima," the teacher said. Shinji heard the boy behind him raise his hand frantically. The young woman nodded and began to walk to her seat. She paused once she was beside Shinji and lowered her head to whisper in his ear.

"It is especially nice to meet you Fenrir," she purred quietly. "I will see you later." She continued on and Shinji could already hear the school gossip machine going into overdrive.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji looked out over the school courtyard from his place on the roof and sighed in annoyance. He had spent the whole first half of the day ignoring instant messages demanded to know who the new girl was. Behind him he heard the door to the roof open and turned, expecting to see Touji. Instead he watched as the woman moved out onto the roof. She turned and smiled at him. "So this is where you went to."

"Who are you?" Shinji growled.

"I'm Yuki Hayasaka," the woman said as she stepped closer to Shinji. "And you are Fenrir."

"Far enough," Shinji growled. She smiled and stopped less then half a meter away from him. "Why are you here?"

"My pack was destroyed," Yuki said honestly. "Vampires killed everyone and I just wandered away. I ended up here and saw you Fenrir."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Shinji asked. Yuki's hand moved to rest on Shinji's left arm. Her fingers glided up his heavily muscled and scarred arm and began tugging at the sleeve of his black T-shirt. She tugged the sleeve up and traced the crest branded into Shinji's arm.

"That's who you are," she said as she studied the raised flesh. Suddenly she moved forward and pressed her body against Shinji's while her eyes caught his. "You are different. There is so much blood on your hands." Shinji was not in a comfortable position. The main reason being one most people wouldn't expect. He was cornered. A predator was pressed against him and his back was to the wall. It took all of his will power not to simply kill her.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. His body was beginning to react to hers and that was pissing him off.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just wound up here." The door to the roof flew open and Touji and Kensuke walked out. Shinji stared at them over Yuki's shoulder and they stared at him.

"Excuse us," Touji said. He grabbed Kensuke's collar and dragged him back into the building.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"So what was that all about?" Touji asked as he held out his ID card for the security guard to look at.

"What was what about?" Shinji asked as he held out his own card. The guard nodded and waved them through.

"The make out session on the roof," Touji said as he stepped onto the escalator.

"We were not making out," Shinji growled. "Now lay off."

"So is she a lycan?" Touji pressed.

"Shhh," Shinji hissed. Touji looked around the Geo-Front and nodded.

"So?"

"Yeah," Shinji said finally, "she is." They reached the bottom of the stairs and turned left.

"Do you know where we're going?" Touji asked.

"Commander Ikari's office," Shinji said. "I'm pretty sure it's down this way."

"So what do you think he wants to talk to us about?" Touji asked.

"Probably going to tell me to kill you if you get out of hand," Shinji said.

"What do you consider out of hand?" Touji asked.

"Continuing to tease me about what happened on the roof," Shinji said as he patted the pistol hidden under his shirt.

"I wouldn't have to tease you if you'd just tell me what happened," Touji argued.

"I don't know what happened," Shinji growled. "The woman made almost no sense."

"Isn't that a general trait of your kind?" Touji asked.

"No, but bouts of extreme violence are," Shinji said with a bright smile.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"You home old man?" Shinji demanded as he pounded on Commander Ikari's door.

"Enter pilots." Shinji pushed the heavy door open and stepped into the room. His eyes instantly adjusted the dimness of the room and he looked around. He glanced at the large design on the ceiling of the room. 'That seems really familiar,' he thought absently. "Do you know why you are both here pilots?" Commander Ikari demanded.

"We have our suspicions sir," Shinji said. "But we're sure that doesn't matter."

"Are you aware of what your friend there is?" Commander Ikari asked coldly.

"Yeah," Shinji said. "Care to confirm?"

"He's an angel!" Commander Ikari snapped. "He is the enemy!" Shinji's eyes narrowed sharply and he briefly considered bringing up the fact that Rei was the same.

"What do you suggest we do about that?" Touji asked coolly.

"Pilot Ikari!" Commander Ikari snapped.

"Eh?"

"If the Forth Child shows any sign of suspicious activity you are to kill him," Commander Ikari said. Shinji could almost swear that he heard some sadistic pleasure in the man's voice.

"Nailed that one on the head," Touji said.

"I know," Shinji said. "I was serious about shooting you if you kept bothering me too."

"Wonderful," Touji grumbled.

"I was also made aware that you threatened a superior officer," Commander Ikari continued.

"When was that?" Touji asked in a stage whisper.

"I think he means Akagi," Shinji whispered.

"The blonde?" Touji asked. Shinji nodded.

"Is that all sir?" he asked finally. "I mean I'd be happy to shoot him now."

"Hey," Touji growled.

"That is all," Commander Ikari said.

"Are you okay sir?" Shinji asked. "You look like you're going to blow a vein."

"That is enough pilot!" Commander Ikari snapped.

"Alright," Shinji said. "Chill. Let's go Touji."

"Right behind you," the Forth Child said cheerfully. "Mainly because I don't want to turn my back on you."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato looked up as Shinji walked into the apartment and threw himself onto the couch with a content sigh. "Have a good day?"

"I guess," Shinji said.

"I guess?" Misato repeated. "From what Asuka was telling me you had a very good day." Shinji's golden eyes narrowed slightly.

"And just what has Asuka been telling you?" he growled lowly.

"She mentioned something about a rumor going around school," Misato said. "Something about you being caught on the roof having a quickie."

"We weren't having a quickie!" Shinji roared.

"Alright," Misato said, holding up her hands peaceably. "So what is her name and what were you doing?"

"I fail to see how either answer is your business," Shinji said simply.

"Oh come on," Misato whined. "You can't just admit that you have a girlfriend and not tell me anything."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Shinji growled. He stood up and pulled on his leather jacket. "I'm going out."

"To see her?" Misato pressed. "At least give me a name." Shinji ignored her and walked out of the apartment.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"And she says her name is Yuki Hayasaka?" Bob asked.

"Right," Shinji said with a nod. "Have you heard about a pack being wiped out lately?"

"Yes," Bob said. "A pack in Kyoto. I forget the name and specifics, but they were all found massacred."

"So her story is true?" Shinji asked.

"It's possible," Angel said. "So what did she want?"

"I have no clue," Shinji said. "But I think she came on to me."

"Oh," Bob said. "Can we have a word in private?"

"What are you going to tell him?" Angel growled.

"I'm going to have a man-to-man talk with my son," Bob growled back. Angel glared at him, but stood up and left.

"Are you going to give me 'the talk'?" Shinji asked, amused by the argument.

"Something like that," Bob said. "Female lycans are rather different from humans," he began. "Once they have you in their sights they will not turn back."

"You're saying she's gunning for me?" Shinji asked.

"Yes," Bob said, scratching the back of his neck.

"What should I do?" Shinji asked.

"Don't look at me," Bob said. "Last time a female lycan went after me I wound up with a mate."

"Don't you dare say that like it's a bad thing!" Angel yelled from outside of the room.

"I'm sorry," Bob called.

"Dude," Shinji began. "You're whipped."

"I know," Bob said with a depressed sigh.

"Damn strait he is!" Angel called.

"Any advice?" Shinji pressed.

"Watch your back," Bob began. "Watch. . .other things. Don't let your guard down."

"That helps so much," Shinji said as he stood up. "I'm going hunting. A nice kill will probably take my mind off of this."

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. I couldn't resist. I just had to make Shinji's life a little harder on him. Heh, poor Bob. Women can be scary.


	8. Chapter 08: Pack Mate

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter Eight: Pack Mate

"What's wrong with him?" Bob glanced up from his place in front of the T.V. and watched as Angel poked Shinji. The young lycan ignored her and watched as his hand moved in front of his face.

"Nothing."

"You call this nothing?" Angel demanded as Shinji fell into a fit of giggles.

"He ate a flower child," Bob said with a shrug. "It's not going to kill him."

"A flower child?" Angel asked in confusion.

"You know," Bob said, trying to find the right words, "a stoner."

"You mean that works?" Angel asked in awe.

"Well yeah," Bob said. "You've never tried?"

"No," Angel said as she sat down. "So what are we going to do with a stoned lycan?"

"We can't exactly take him home," Bob said with a shrug. He glanced at the young man. "I doubt he'll move from that spot for a while."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato glanced up as the door to the apartment slid open. Shinji stumbled in and nearly fell flat on his face. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Out," Shinji said. He glared at Misato and she quickly came to a single conclusion.

"Have you been smoking marijuana?"

"What makes you say that?" Shinji said faintly.

"I can tell," Misato said sagely.

"Is that something to be proud of?" Shinji wondered aloud as he stumbled towards his room.

"Are you going to school today?" Misato asked.

"What time is it?"

"Noon," Misato answered. "You have a synch test tonight."

"Wonderful," Shinji grunted from inside his room.

"Someone called looking for you last night," Misato called. "It was a girl," she added teasingly. Shinji's reaction was quite different then what she had expected.

"What was her name?" he growled as he reappeared.

"Yuki something," Misato answered. Shinji took a deep breath and seemed to be fighting back some violent urge.

"I'm going out."

"To school?" Misato asked.

"To work," Shinji said calmly. He reached behind him and checked to make sure his pistol was there.

"What kind of work do you do that involves a gun?" Misato asked.

"This and that."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"You weren't in school today," Shinji turned and watched as a dark-haired woman in a school uniform walked towards him through the small restaurant. "I was trying to find you last night."

"I heard," Shinji said. "What do you want from me?" Yuki sat down next to him and took a deep breath. For once she actually looked quite serious.

"What I really want is to join your pack," Yuki said as her hand came up to rest on Shinji's brand through his jacket and T-shirt.

"Why?" Shinji asked after a moment's pause. He glanced at the hand on his shoulder and finally decided that it didn't bother him.

"I was telling the truth when I said my pack was attacked," Yuki said. Shinji glanced at her and found to his surprise that she on the verge of crying. Without thinking he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. It was the first time he could remember feeling sad because someone else was sad in quite some time.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"It's alright," Yuki said as she leaned against him. "I had just been turned. I've been a lycan for only two months."

"Longer then me," Shinji commented.

"Really?" Yuki asked in surprise. "You just seemed to enjoy being who you are so much that I thought you had been a lycan for a while."

"What can I say?" Shinji asked. "I was born to enjoy the kill. . .I just didn't know it for about fourteen years."

"Oh," Yuki said. "Anyway, I was out on my first hunt alone and I was coming back to the den. I was really proud because I had gotten my kill easily. When I came to the den the whole building was on fire."

"Don't worry," Shinji said, giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "Bob and Angel would love to have you in our pack."

"What about you?" Yuki asked as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'd like it," Shinji admitted.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Hey," Hikari said as she stared at a young couple sitting in one of the booths. "Isn't that Ikari and Hayasaka?"

"What?" Asuka demanded.

"There," Hikari said, pointing to the two students.

"That pervert," Asuka growled in disgust. "They deserve each other." Hikari watched as her friend stormed out of the restaurant and wondered just what she had done. She glanced back at the two. They seemed happy. Shinji was really smiling and it wasn't one of his insanely cheerful ones. He actually looked happy.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Hey Shinji." Bob watched as the young lycan moved into the apartment. "Is something wrong?"

"We're taking Yuki into the pack," Shinji said. "Understand?"

"Now wait just a minute!" Bob bellowed. "I am the leader of this pack. . ."

"We are taking Yuki into this pack!" Shinji roared. "You dig?"

"Yes," Bob said meekly.

"What's all the yelling about?" Angel asked as she stepped into the room.

"I was just telling Bob that we have a new addition to our little pack," Shinji explained cheerfully.

"Since when?" Angel asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Since now," Shinji said happily. Angel took one look at him and quickly nodded.

"Okay."

"You can come in now!" Shinji called. The front door opened and a young woman stepped into the room cautiously.

"You're Yuki Hayasaka?" Angel asked.

"Yes I am," the woman said. She seemed rather nervous.

"It's nice to meet you," Angel said with a smile. "I'm Angel and this is Bob."

"I'm heading home," Shinji said as he started for the door. "Be nice." Bob glanced at the younger lycan and noticed his cold, calculating eyes.

"Okay."

"Are you going to go hunting?" Angel asked. Shinji paused and glanced at his hand for a moment.

"No."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji stepped into the apartment and pulled off his coat. He felt strangely good for helping someone. 'Is my humanity coming back?' he mused tiredly. "Well hello Third Child."

"Asuka?" Shinji asked in surprise. The Second Child was sitting at the kitchen table under the sole illuminated light. "Where's Misato?"

"At work for the rest of the night," Asuka said. For some reason she was glaring at him. Shinji paused and briefly tried to think of anything he had done to piss her off. 'Fuck it,' he thought in annoyance. 'Probably that time of month.'

"I'm going to bed."

"Tired Third Child?" Asuka sneered.

Yeah," Shinji said. "Though I fail to see how that concerns you." He turned and started towards his room.

"I guess your little fuck toy tired you out huh?" Asuka asked.

"What?" Shinji asked, turning to look at her. 'And I thought I was stoned.'

"I saw you at the restaurant with that little whore," Asuka said.

"What?" Shinji asked, his voice lowering dangerously. Asuka either didn't notice or didn't care.

"That's right," she continued as Shinji began to advance threateningly. "Is she fun to play with?"

"You should stop talking now," Shinji growled. Asuka didn't even notice how his teeth were elongating or how his eyes were shifting from a pale yellow to a deep, dangerous gold.

"How long did you wait before you began going at her?" Asuka asked. "Or did she go after y. . ." She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence as Shinji's deceptively slender fingers wrapped around her throat and pulled her out of her chair.

"What the fuck if your problem?" Shinji demanded as he slammed her into a wall with enough force to make her gasp in pain. "If I ever hear you talk about my pack mate like that I will show you a whole new meaning in pain." Asuka clawed desperately at his hand, but Shinji didn't even seem to feel her nails scrambling at his skin.

"Let go," she managed.

"Just remember this," Shinji hissed dangerously, his face close enough to hers for their noses to touch, "once the Seventeenth Messenger is defeated, I will kill you." His hand disappeared and Asuka collapsed to the ground. "I'm going out," he growled lowly. 'I need to kill something now.'

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuki looked around the empty streets of Tokyo-3 and sighed. A wet tearing sound in one of the alleyways drew her attention. "Hello?" A deep growl reverberated from the alleyway. "Shinji?" For a moment there was silence then there was a soft grinding sound. Finally a person stepped out of the alleyway's deep shadow.

"Hey Yuki. What are you doing around here?" Shinji asked, trying to wipe some of the blood off of his mouth.

"Pickings are really slim tonight," Yuki said with a shrug. "Looks like aren't having any trouble."

"I'm really good at hunting," Shinji said as he licked his lips. "Want to join?"

"Sure."

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. I know it's really short, but school has suddenly picked up. This should tide you over until the next real chapter this weekend (I hope). So here we see Asuka's jealousy of Yuki and Shinji driving them onto, what I guess, is a lycan date. Ironic, no?


	9. Chapter 09: The Fourteenth Angel

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter Nine: The Fourteenth Angel

Ritsuko jumped in surprise as he phone rang shrilly. She glanced at the cat clock on her wall. It was just after midnight. 'Who the hell would be calling?' she wondered as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Doctor Ritsuko Akagi?" a deep smooth voice asked.

"Speaking," Ritsuko said irritably.

"This is Doctor Van Hellsing," the man said. "I got your message."

"I'm sorry Doctor," Ritsuko said. "It's just rather late."

"Oh," Van Hellsing said. "You are in Japan. I forgot about the time difference."

"It's not a problem," Ritsuko said. "I was working late."

"Alright," Van Hellsing said. "What is the problem?"

"The blood type of a man I work with has changed rather spontaneously," Ritsuko began. "I remembered your lectures on rare blood diseases and decided to give you a call."

"What kind of change?" Van Hellsing asked.

"His blood is no longer discernable as human," Ritsuko said. "A fellow researcher has pointed out that it has more in common with the canine family."

"Has the man been attacked by an animal lately?" Van Hellsing demanded. His suddenly change in tone from monotonous to aggressive momentarily surprise Ritsuko.

"He was attacked about a month ago by a large canine that has yet to be found," she explained.

"Has he shown and physical changed?" Van Hellsing asked. "A change in eye color or perhaps elongation of his teeth?"

"Yes," Ritsuko said. "To both."

"I'm coming to you," Van Hellsing said. "Don't take any actions against this man until I arrive." The phone went dead and Ritsuko stared at the handset for a moment in surprise.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Do you really think it's wise to adopt her into the pack?" Angel asked as she stared at the ceiling.

"Yes," Bob said from beside her on the couch.

"Why are you so sure?" Angel asked in annoyance. She prodded him in the side with her toe and the television screen flickered to a news program.

"She has a good affect on Shinji," Bob said simply. "You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Angel asked, nudging her mate with her foot. The screen flickered again.

"He cares again," Bob explained. "You really didn't notice?"

"No I haven't," Angel said. "And what do you mean by 'he cares again'?"

"Did he ever seem to give a damn about anything but himself and his hunt?" Bob asked.

"No he didn't," Angel admitted. "He has changed."

"Exactly," Bob said. "Finding a special someone can do that to you. Remember how I was before we met?"

"I'd heard stories," Angel commented. "You were quite the evil little bastard."

"You didn't have to put it that way," Bob said with a pout. Angel poked him again and the screen flickered.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"You okay?"

"Eh?" Shinji grunted.

"You look annoyed," Yuki said.

"Someone's talking about me," Shinji growled as he looked around the darkened streets of Tokyo-3. "I'm full."

"Me too," Yuki said, patting her washboard stomach.

"You should put some clothes on," Shinji suggested. "You'll draw attention from the humans."

"I know," Yuki said as she began to dress. She glanced up at him and began giggling again.

"What?" Shinji asked in annoyance.

"Nothing," Yuki said. She turned serious suddenly. "Something is happening."

"I know," Shinji admitted. "It is coming."

"What is?" Yuki asked. "It feels like that kid with crimson eyes from school."

"Which one?" Shinji asked.

"Both of them," Yuki said. "You're going to fight it?"

"Uh huh," Shinji murmured as he pulled on his leather jacket. "They're a lot of fun."

"Be careful," Yuki said suddenly. Shinji glanced at the young woman and noticed that she was staring at the sky with a worried expression on her face. He wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders and pulled her to him.

"It's alright," he said, his voice sounding surprisingly soothing. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry."

"You better be all right," Yuki growled playfully. "I'm part of your pack now and don't you forget it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Shinji said, surprised by just how true those words were.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Shinji wasn't in school today."

"What?" Ritsuko asked, turning to face Misato.

"I said," Misato began, "Shinji wasn't in school today."

"He's been here all day," Ritsuko said. "There." She pointed to one of the television screens hooked up to security cameras. Shinji was sitting in front of Eva Unit Zero-One wearing his old leather bomber jacket over his plug suit and smoking a cigarette. "He came early this mourning and has been there since then, only leaving to eat."

"You think he knows something we don't?" Misato asked.

"Either that or he is becoming overly paranoid," Ritsuko said. "I'll have an appointment with a therapist arranged."

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Misato asked.

"He is one of three viable pilots," Ritsuko said with a shrug. "If something is wrong then we must catch it immediately." On the screen Shinji's head perked up and he looked around. He said something to one of the mechanics and the older man stared at him for a minute before shrugging. Suddenly the alarm klaxons began to wail.

"What the hell is going on?" Misato demanded.

"There's been a blue pattern detected," Maya called. "It's the Fourteenth Angel!"

"Where are the First and Second Children?" Misato demanded.

"They're on their way," Makoto answered.

"This is Ikari," a calm voice said, cutting through the temporary confusion. "I'm ready to launch."

"Roger that Shinji," Misato said. "Just wait for backup."

"That'll take a lot of time," Shinji said. "I will take on Zeruel."

"Who is Zeruel?" Misato demanded. Then a shudder ran through the Geo-Front.

"That's Zeruel," Shinji said calmly. Then his tone became playful again. "Let me at him! I'll give 'im the ole rope-a-dope!"

"He may be insane but he's right," Ritsuko said. "By the time Ayanami and Sohryu get here the angel will be inside."

"Fine," Misato said. "Shinji."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Proceed to the west ten catapult. Once you are on the surface head to the second armory building."

"Understood," Shinji said. There was a long pause as the Eva was loaded onto the catapult. "Launching."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji unconsciously sighed in relief as the G-forces from the catapult slacked off sharply. The locks on the Eva were released and Shinji stepped forward into Tokyo-3. The machine's optics switched to night vision to deal with the citywide blackout. "I'm on the street."

"Okay Shinji," Misato said. "The Angel is still on the outskirts of the city."

"Alright," Shinji said as he turned to one of the large buildings. The side slid up and he slipped a pallet rifle from its restraints. He touched one of the buttons on the Eva's control yokes and heard the loud click of the weapon's safety being disengaged over the Eva's external microphones.

"Proceed down that street and take your fourth right," Misato continued. "Asuka and Rei haven't arrived yet, so you're going to have to stall it. Feel free to engage."

"Copy," Shinji said as he proceeded down the streets she had mentioned. He took his fourth right and noticed something moving ominously towards the city. 'Thing likes to take its time,' he decided tiredly. He brought his rifle to his Eva's shoulder and peered through the low-magnification scope. He squeezed the trigger on the control yoke and watched as a crimson tracer burst from the muzzle of the rifle. The massive bullet hit the AT field of the angel and went careening wildly. The angel slowly pivoted in place and turned to face Shinji's Eva. "Oh shit!" Shinji dove to the side as the angel let loose with a massive blast from its eyes. The blast hit the ground where Shinji had been standing and erupted in a massive cross-shaped explosion. "Holy shit," Shinji quipped. He ducked around the building that had become his temporary cover and focused on extending his AT field.

"Are you okay Shinji?" Misato asked.

"No!" Shinji bellowed. He burst up from behind his cover and opened fire with a long burst from his rifle. "Die!" Much to his happiness the bullets struck home. Much to his annoyance the angel was completely unfazed. "Wonderful." He forced his Eva into a sharp turn as the angel let loose another explosive blast. "Angel of Strength. Fucking wonderful. How's my backup looking?"

"They're still not here," Misato said. "We're going to use the city's automated defenses."

"By all means," Shinji snapped. "Please do." Outside the Eva he heard muffled explosions as the systems turned on. He crept down another street and watched the angel moved past him, its focus on the automated weapons. He slid out from his cover and emptied what was left in his pallet rifle into the angel's back. It began another of its ominous turns and Shinji cursed as he was forced back into hiding.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"There is no way he can do this on his own!" Misato yelled. "Where are Asuka and Rei?"

"They just arrived and are getting suited up," Shigeru answered. "They'll be ready in approximately ten minutes." Misato turned back to the screen and watched as Shinji had another close call with the angel's beam weapon. So far he hadn't been able to get close enough to the angel to engage in close-range combat. "Go to the ninth armory building!"

"I'm a little busy!" Shinji barked. He dodged another blast and the angel's attention was drawn to a missile-launching building.

"Go now!" Misato roared. Shinji's Eva dashed along the streets, keeping as low as it could. "There are ten inflatable decoys there. Make good use of them."

"Roger," Shinji said. The armory building opened and Shinji grabbed the heavy decoy launcher and another pallet rifle. He swung the launcher up and fired all ten decoys. Their tracking devices automatically showed up on the two-dimensional map of the city. Shinji activated the one on the opposite side of the angel. The angel turned to attack the perceived threat and Shinji opened fire into its back.

"He's using them pretty well considering the fact that he wasn't trained to," Ritsuko commented dryly.

"The First and Second Children are on the catapults," Makoto reported.

"Right," Misato said. "Get up there and give Shinji some support."

"Yes ma'am," Rei said quietly. Asuka didn't respond.

"Four decoys down," Shinji reported. "Backup anyone?"

"They're on their way," Misato said. "Just hold on."

"I'm holding," Shinji said as he fired two rounds from a magazine-fed cannon he had taken from another armory building. The massive high-explosive shells had absolutely no affect. "Just die you son of a bitch!"

"He sounds pissed," someone commented dryly.

"Rei!" Misato snapped. "Get a sniper rifle from eighteenth armory building."

"Yes ma'am."

"How is Shinji doing?" Misato demanded.

"Not so good," Shigeru muttered. One of the screens shifted to show Unit Zero-One ducked behind a building and hefted a massive progressive axe. "Unit Zero-Two is moving to engage the angel in close combat."

"Hold back," Shinji said calmly. "We don't know what the angel's melee capabilities are."

"Shut up Third Child!" Asuka snapped.

"He's right," Misato cut in. "Fall back."

"Fuck you!" Asuka screeched. On the screen her Eva charged towards the angel holding a progressive spear. From either side of the angel long ribbons of white dropped down and hit the ground heavily.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Stupid bitch!" Shinji watched as one of the angel's ribbons whipped up and slid easily through both of the red Eva's arms. They dropped away neatly severed and Asuka screamed in pain. "Ayanami! Give me support!"

"Roger," Rei said calmly. Shinji gripped his axe tightly and leapt. His first jump landed him on top of one of the buildings. He pushed off and soared through the air at the angel's back. Something tugged at his stomach, but he ignored it and put all his momentum into the axe. The weapon's massive blade hit the angel a little to the left of its face and sank deep.

"Get a move on Shinji!" Misato yelled. "You have five minutes!"

"What?" Shinji looked down and saw one of the angel's ribbons entering his Eva's stomach. "When did that happen?" He gripped the white material and ripped it out of his Eva's body. "I'm going." He snatched up the red Eva and began to run.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"This is wonderful!" Misato yelled. "We're down to two operating units."

"In five minutes there will be only one," Ritsuko said. "That ribbon has destroyed Eva Unit Zero-One's input socket. We can't put a new cable in it."

"So its just Rei?"

"Something weird is happening," Makoto said. "You may want to have a look at this."

"What is it?" Ritsuko demanded.

"Ikari's synch ratio has sky rocketed," Makoto said. "Look at the Eva!" Misato glanced up at the screen showing Shinji's Eva. It was hunched over with one hand resting on its chest.

"Is it going berserk?" Misato asked.

"No," Maya answered. "Ikari is in complete control." Suddenly the Eva's fingers ripped into its chest armor and tore its away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Misato demanded.

"Look at that," someone said in shock. Misato looked at the Eva and saw something pulsing in the center of its chest.

"An S2 engine," Ritsuko whispered in awe. "Where did that come from?"

"Maybe he took it from the Thirteenth Angel," Makoto suggested. "He did partially consume that one."

"We've lost all visual and audio contact with the pilot!" Shigeru said.

"What?" Misato asked. "Was there a malfunction?"

"No. The signals were cut off from inside."

"What the hell is he doing?"

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuki looked around the city and stared at the thick blue liquid splattered across the buildings. "Blood?"

"What are you doing out here?" someone demanded. Yuki turned and saw a man in a dark suit approaching her. "The all clear signal has not been given. You must go back to the shelter."

"Where is Shinji?" Yuki demanded.

"He's fine ma'am," the man said. "He was not injured."

"Where is he?" Yuki demanded, stalking towards the man.

"How do you know him?" the man asked.

"She's fine." Yuki turned as saw Shinji leaning against a building with a cigarette between his lips. "Take five Lee."

"If you say so Third Child," the man said.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked as she approached the you man. He really didn't look too good.

"I'm fine," Shinji said.

"So that's an Eva," Yuki said, glancing at the massive purple machine that was crouched next to them.

"That's it," Shinji said.

"So what's wrong with you?" Yuki asked. "You beat the angel, right?"

"I didn't," Shinji growled. "I was too weak. It beat the angel."

"It?" Yuki asked in confusion.

"The wolf," Shinji muttered. "My better half."

"Its not your better half," Yuki argued.

"And why isn't it?" Shinji demanded.

"Because I love you," Yuki said as her hand found his. "I love you and not the wolf." Yuki watched as Shinji stared at their joined hands for a moment before he looked up at her.

"You're not serious," he said as his eyes narrowed. "If you ever try to play with my head like. . ." Yuki cut him by pressing her mouth to his. She pulled back and noticed, to her amusement, that the lycan's eyes were now twice their normal size instead of narrowed in anger.

"Come on," he urged, tugging at his hand. "I'll really prove it." Shinji allowed her to lead him away without a word.

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Long enough for you? Will I get by this time without death threats for more and longer chapters? Probably not. I should have mentioned before, there are two kinds of mates. Pack mates and just mates. Pack mates are fellow pack members and mates are significant others. Shinji and Yuki are pack mates and not mates. . .yet.


	10. Chapter 10: Van Hellsing

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter Ten: Van Hellsing

"God damn it." Shinji groaned and cursed as he was rudely awaken by the shrill chirping of his cell phone. He was tired, sore, and utterly relaxed. When he found out who was calling he would have their head.

"Turn it off," the woman lying on top of him moaned.

"It'd be easier if I wasn't weighed down," Shinji growled. He felt Yuki move slightly and then a blessed silence fell upon them. Yuki's full weight returned and Shinji finally opened his eyes. "Too bright," he groaned and quickly shut them.

"Its not that bad," Yuki murmured. "Oh wait, it is."

"I told you," Shinji said in a singsong tone.

"Oh shut up," Yuki growled as her lips found the scar on Shinji's neck and made him groan. Then his phone started ringing again. Shinji turned and glared at the phone for a minute. He finally reached out and flipped it open.

"What the fuck do you want?" he bellowed.

"Shinji?" a meek female voice asked.

"What is it Misato?" he asked in complete and total exasperation.

"Where the fuck are you?" the older woman bellowed, instantly cowing Shinji.

"In bed?" Shinji asked.

"Not your own!" Misato yelled.

"Who is it?" Yuki asked. There was a long pause over the phone and Shinji wondered if Misato was going to blow up.

"Shinji?" she asked finally in a deceptively calm tone.

"Yes?" Shinji asked. Back.

"Who is there with you?" Misato asked.

"A friend of mine," Shinji said.

"Where are you two?" Misato asked.

"In bed," Shinji repeated.

"What are you two doing in bed together?" Misato asked. Now Shinji was becoming annoyed.

"Does a person like you even have to ask?" he snapped sharply.

"Come to NERV right now," Misato said, her voice even more deceptively calm. Shinji could tell that if he argued he was going to be in very deep shit.

"Alright." He hung up the phone and sighed in annoyance. 'Scary, scary, scary woman.'

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

Shinji looked around the Commander's office and sighed in annoyance. The old man was keeping him waiting, trying to scare him. "Dumb bastard," Shinji growled as he leaned back in the uncomfortable plastic chair and rested his boots on the Commander's expensive wood desk. He raised his hands slightly and wondered why they were making him wear handcuffs. They were chafing his wrists and they were also catching the loose threads of the baggy green sweater Yuki had loaned him. It was a good thing that some of her clothes were unisexual seeing as how he had been wearing a plug suit when she had found him. The door swung open and Shinji glanced over his shoulder to see the commander of NERV walk in. "You're late. How disgustingly unprofessional." The old man ignored him and moved to stand behind his desk.

"Are you aware of what you did to Evangelion Unit Zero-One?" he demanded, his voice low and filled with malice.

"I set her free you idiot," Shinji answered. "Don't you have your little fuck toy around to tell you things like that?"

"Do you know what that Evangelion can do now?" the commander asked.

"Do I look like I care what it can do?" Shinji asked. "It can still fight, therefore I will pilot it in combat.

"You will do no such thing!" the old man snapped.

"Okay," Shinji said as he slid his boots off the desk, easily marring the finish. "Just remember," he added. "I will not let anyone change this world. If that happened I would go hungry." He started for the door and paused. "Oh yeah. These belong to you." He tossed the twisted handcuffs onto the old man's desk. "Have fun fuck head!"

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

"There you are Shinji." Shinji froze and wondered whether he should pray to God of humans or the Guardian of lycanthropes for his life.

"Hi Misato."

"Hello Shinji. So who's your girlfriend?" Misato asked. "A girl from school?"

"Yeah," Shinji said. He wondered if Section-2 would kill her if she attacked him.

"The girl you had a quickie with on the roof?" Misato pressed. There was only so far Shinji could be pressed.

"I did not have a quickie on the school's roof!" he bellowed, ignoring the stares from the NERV personnel. Misato, however, did notice. She blushed and quickly ushered him away. Once they were away Misato turned back to Shinji.

"Look," she began. "I know that you're a teenager and all, but you can't go sleeping around." And Misato had found the limit to just how far Shinji could be pressed again.

"Sleeping around?" he hissed sharply, his face only a few centimeters from hers. "I have slept with one person. How does that compare to you?" Her response was expected. She slapped him, hard. Her fingernails caught on one of the scars on Shinji's face and sent a stream of blood trickling down his face.

"You are never to speak like that to me," Misato said, she was shaking. Shinji's hand came up on its own and his fingers wrapped around his guardian's neck.

"No," he hissed. "You will never speak to me like that. You overestimate your position." Shinji forced his hand to release her and she fell to the floor.

"Leave," she croaked finally.

"Fine."

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

"You seem really tense." Shinji turned and watched as Yuki walked towards him. "What happened at NERV?"

"I was disowned," Shinji said with a shrug. "Would have done it soon or later myself."

"So where are you going?" Yuki asked.

"Probably to stay with Bob and Angel," Shinji said with a shrug. "They have a few spare rooms." He heard Yuki sigh in annoyance. "What?"

"You aren't going to stay with Bob and Angel," Yuki said calmly.

"I'm not?" Shinji asked in completely confusion.

"No," Yuki said. "You are going to stay with me." Shinji caught on. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But you only have one bed."

"We'll have to improvise," Yuki said with a grin.

"I'll need her address if you're going to live with her." Shinji jumped in surprise and turned to stare at Lee.

"Jesus. You are good."

"Thank you," the man said calmly. "Address please." Yuki quickly gave him here address and he disappeared from view.

"So where to now?" Yuki asked. "They're still cleaning up the angel's blood, so we probably won't have school for a few days."

"Still?" Shinji asked. He couldn't really remember that battle to well.

"The blood has covered everything within a four mile radius," Yuki said.

"Well I hope you learned something from that," Shinji said.

"Don't piss you off?" Yuki asked. Shinji grinned and nodded. "So where are we going?"

"Don't know," Shinji said.

"Maybe we should pick up your stuff from that woman's apartment," Yuki suggested.

"I have everything I want," Shinji said. "It was in my locker."

"And what exactly do you want?" Yuki asked.

"My gun, my ammo, and my music," Shinji said, patting the deep pockets on his blue jeans.

"Anything else?" Yuki asked, pressing her body against Shinji's.

"I can think of a few other things," Shinji said with a grin.

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

"Are you sure this is where Yuki lives?" Angel asked.

"Yes I am," Bob said as he pounded on the door again. Finally the door swung open and Bob found himself face-to-face with a very pissed off Shinji. "Uh. . .hi?" Bob winced as the door was slammed in his face.

"Well that answers that," Angel said. Bob nodded.

"Good for him. Got himself a good-looking mate."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Angel said. "We'll have to talk to them later."

"If we ever see them again," Bob said with a smirk.

"Men," Angel grinned. "One track minds."

"You've never complained before," Bob said, drawing his mate closer to him as they walked to the elevator.

"That's true," Angel said.

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

Ritsuko looked around the small airport and sighed. He was late. "Doctor Akagi?" Ritsuko jumped in surprise and turned to face the man behind her.

"Yes?"

"Its nice to see you again," Van Hellsing said. "How have you been Doctor Akagi?"

"I have been doing just fine," Ritsuko said, "and yourself Doctor Van Hellsing?"

"I have no complaints," the older man said. "I would like to meet with your coworker as soon as possible."

"Maybe you should get settled in," Ritsuko suggested. "You did just fly, what, ten hours?"

"Something like that," Van Hellsing said with a nod. "I can assure you, I'm fine."

"Alright then," Ritsuko said. "I'll ask him to come to the Geo-Front right away. I'll also have to get a temporary pass for you."

"Alright," the doctor said with a nod.

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

"I thought I turned that thing off," Shinji growled as he stared at the phone.

"You did," Yuki said. "I watched you do it."

"I get it," Shinji said suddenly.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"I bet NERV had these phones custom made," Shinji said. "If it's an emergency then they can flick a switch somewhere and the phone will turn on."

"You know what that means, right?" Yuki asked.

"I'm going to have to throw it out a window to get some peace," Shinji growled. He picked up the phone and flipped it open. "Whatever it is, I don't care." He was about to flip it shut when Doctor Akagi began speaking.

"Ikari?"

"What?" Shinji hissed angrily.

"I need you to come to the Geo-Front," Ritsuko said. "There is someone here you should meet." That perked Shinji's interest. Since when did Doctor Akagi care who he met and associated with?

"Fine," he said finally. "I'll be there in half an hour. Should I go to your office?"

"That will be fine," Ritsuko said. Shinji flipped his phone shut and sat up.

"Who was it?" Yuki asked.

"Doctor Akagi," Shinji answered.

"So what did she want?" Yuki asked, her eyes narrowing.

"She brought in someone she wants me to meet," Shinji answered.

"What do you think?" Yuki asked.

"I'm going to keep my pistol under my shirt," Shinji said.

"Sounds like a smart enough idea," Yuki admitted. "How long have you got."

"Half an hour," Shinji said "just enough time."

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

Shinji looked around Doctor Akagi's office and stared at the man leaning against the Doctor's desk. Shinji didn't like that man. He didn't like any human that had so much blood on them that they smelled like a vampire. 'Or a lycan,' Shinji thought. "So what's wrong Doctor Akagi?"

"In the past month or so, have you noticed any physical changed?" Ritsuko asked. Shinji stared at her and his head tilted to one side. "Stupid question." Shinji nodded. "Well, you may not have known that your blood type has changed as well."

"Save it Doctor Akagi," the man said. "He knows."

"Yes I do," Shinji said with a nod. "You're a Van Hellsing, right?"

"That is correct," the man said. "How did you know?"

"I can smell the blood on you from here," Shinji growled. "Not many humans smell like that." Shinji grinned suddenly. "It's a bit of an honor to meet the boogeyman of the creatures of the night."

"You smell like blood yourself," Van Hellsing said. "It's too late to save your soul."

"So?" Shinji asked. "I wasn't using it."

"This is no joking matter!" Van Hellsing roared. The door burst open and Shinji turned to see Lee standing in the doorframe with his pistol in hand.

"It's alright Lee," Shinji said.

"Alright Third Child," the older man said as he closed the door.

"You ever try to kill a lycan with more personal security then the president of the United States?" Shinji asked, his voice too low for Ritsuko to hear. "If I don't get you, then they will. It's considered a high honor to kill one of you. It would get me respect from those too foolish to respect me now."

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

"Do you know what is wrong with him?" Ritsuko asked as Shinji closed the door behind him.

"I know all too well what is wrong with him," Van Hellsing answered. "It is too late for him. He was damned to hell as soon as human blood touched his lips."

"What are you talking about?" Ritsuko demanded.

"You don't know what he is, do you?" Van Hellsing asked.

"No I don't," Ritsuko said. "What is he?"

"He's a lycanthrope," Van Hellsing said. "A werewolf."

"A werewolf?" Ritsuko asked. She was beginning to doubt that calling Van Hellsing was a good idea.

"There are many creatures," Van Hellsing began. "There are smart enough to remain under the scope of normal science. There are some scientists, however that do know of their existence and study them."

"Crypto zoology?" Ritsuko asked. Van Hellsing nodded.

"Has their been an increase in animalistic attacks lately? Attacks where the victim has either been partially or total consumed?" he asked.

"Yes," Ritsuko said. "Lately there have been at least two every night."

"That is more then one lycan," Van Hellsing said. "There must be a pack here. Tell me, how many attacks have you had that are vampiric in nature?"

"Vampiric?" Ritsuko asked, "as in an attack where the blood was drained from the body?" Van Hellsing nodded. "I don't know exact numbers, but they have dropped to almost zero."

"Vampires and lycans don't coexist," Van Hellsing explained. "A city will belong to one or the other. Did anyone attempt to kill that young man?"

"Yes," Ritsuko said. "About a week ago a young woman attempted to kill him. He killed her first."

"I'd like to look at the young woman's weapon," Van Hellsing said.

"It was stolen," Ritsuko said. "I have the armory officer's report around here somewhere." She hunted around for the papers on her desk and finally found it. "Here." Van Hellsing looked over the reports with interest.

"A Colt Python .357 Magnum," he read aloud. "The bullets were semi-jacketed with silver hollow-point bullets. Do you have the woman's autopsy report?"

"Here." Van Hellsing glanced through it.

"Three hollow-points to the lower back and a mass of splintered wood found in her heart," he read. "Sounds like your friend knows what he's doing."

"I wish I knew what he was doing," Ritsuko commented.

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

Bob looked up as the door to his apartment slammed open. "You finally take enough of a break to come talk with us?" he asked. Shinji's face did not show any sign of humor.

"Van Hellsing is here."

"What?" Bob roared as he shot to his feet.

"Van Hellsing is here," Shinji growled. "Is that fucking clear enough for you?"

"Where is he?" Bob demanded.

"He's in NERV," Shinji said. "You're never going to get him while he's in there."

"So what do you suggest?" Bob asked, sitting back down.

"He at least knows I'm here," Shinji said. "Bait."

"What?" Bob asked.

"Look I'm not happy with this," Shinji said. "But I owe you something."

-End

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Van Hellsing finally arrives. Only took him ten chapters. Let's see if Shinji's half-cocked plan will actually get off the ground. This one came out fairly quickly considering that I'm working on another story. True to my style of never before seen crossovers I'm writing an Evangelion and Starship Troopers fanfic. I think the first chapter has turned out pretty damn good. I might post it later, but this one will be my priority.


	11. Chapter 11: Will you be my mate?

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter Eleven: Will you be my mate?

Yuki watched as Shinji slept. There was something bothering him. She could tell. Suddenly Shinji's left eye open and turned to focus on her. "I can't sleep when someone's watching me."

"Sorry," Yuki said. She lowered her gaze and rested her head on his bare chest. "I just want to know what's wrong."

"There's a hunter in the city," Shinji said flatly. "He and Bob have some history."

"A hunter?" Yuki asked. "You mean a human."

"Yeah," Shinji said. "Don't let your guard down. He's a Van Hellsing." Yuki's head jerked up and she stared at Shinji's serene face.

"You're going to try and kill him," she said.

"Bob and I are working on a plan," Shinji allowed. "Just don't worry about it."

"I can't help it," Yuki said with a sign. Shinji's hand came up and stroked her hair.

"Thanks." Yuki glanced up. She could tell that he had more to say, but he looked oddly hesitant.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah," Shinji said with a nod.

"Anything I can do?" Yuki asked. "I'm pretty good at solving problems."

"Alright," Shinji said. "There's this very special someone in my life. I want to ask her to be my mate, but I don't know what she'll say." Yuki jerked up and stared at him. He was smiling slightly and his eyes danced with amusement.

"You should ask her," she said breathlessly.

"I'll go give her a call," Shinji said as he began to get up.

"What?" Yuki asked in shock.

"I'm kidding!" Shinji exclaimed. "Will you be my mate Yuki?"

"After that little stunt?" Yuki growled.

"I'll make it up to you," Shinji offered.

"Alright," Yuki said in pretend exasperation. "I'll be your mate." Shinji grinned and leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss that took her breath away.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Van Hellsing looked around the tiny bar. "You Van Hellsing?" someone grunted.

"Yes." A short and rather pudgy man sat down across from the hunter. "Are you Shiro?"

"Yes," the Yakuza man said. "You said that you knew who was killing me men."

"I do," Van Hellsing said. "And I am asking to borrow some of your men so that I can kill him." Shiro nodded quickly.

"I have twenty men that you can use right now," he said, "and a building downtown."

"Very good," Van Hellsing said. "Are your men trained with firearms?"

"They are trained extensively in all manner of combat," Shiro said. "Are you sure that this person is the man killing my men?"

"I am sure," Van Hellsing said. The Yakuza leader was a foolish man. He was so desperate that he wouldn't even bother asking anything else.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Hey Bob." Bob turned and smiled when he spotted Shinji walking towards him.

"You seem happy," he commented. Shinji chuckled and sat on the stool next to his sire.

"So what if I am?"

"Nothing," Bob said. "You just seem really happy and not in the psychotic way."

"Is that bad?" Shinji asked.

"No," Bob said. "It's just weird. Did anything happen?"

"Not much," Shinji said with a shrug. "Well I asked Yuki to be my mate," he added absently. Bob choked on his drink and began coughing.

"What?" Shinji grinned broadly. "Good for you," Bob said. He coughed a few more times and took another drink.

"So what do you think about Van Hellsing?" Shinji asked.

"We aren't going to use you as bait," Bob said simply. "I already lost James to that man. I'm not going to risk another son for revenge."

"It's your choice," Shinji said with a shrug.

"So you really moved out of your guardian's apartment?" Bob asked.

"Former guardian," Shinji corrected. "And yes I did."

"Good," Bob said. "Immortals really should avoid living with mortals. It never works out well."

"If you say so," Shinji said with a shrug.

"Do you know when the next angel will arrive?" Bob asked.

"The Fifteenth?" Shinji asked. "It'll arrive when it arrives."

"That's a lot of help," Bob said sarcastically.

"Do I look psychic?" Shinji asked.

"More like psycho," Bob answered. "What about your half-angel friend?"

"Touji?" Shinji asked. "He has no clue either. So what should we do about Van Hellsing?"

"Avoid him," Bob said. "And cut back on your hunting."

"Yeah right," Shinji snorted.

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

Shinji pushed the door to his apartment opened and walked in. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back," Yuki called from somewhere in the apartment. Shinji almost laughed. This was like some old American sitcom. He liked it. "How'd your talk with Bob go?"

"He rejected my plan," Shinji said as he sat on the couch and began unlacing his combat boots.

"Good," Yuki said. Shinji now realized that she was in the kitchen. "It was a bad plan. Did you tell him about us?"

"Of course," Shinji said. "He was delighted."

"Really?" Yuki asked as she stepped out of the kitchen. Shinji's head tilted slightly to the side.

"I like the apron."

"You do?" Yuki asked, striking a little pose.

"Definitely," Shinji commented. "So what were you doing in the kitchen?"

"Cooking," Yuki said. "I'm too tired to go out and hunt."

"I guess a change in diet is okay every once in a while," Shinji said, remembering Bob's advice. "I think I'll stay here with you."

"You'd rather stay here with me then go out hunting?" Yuki asked in surprise.

"Yes I would actually," Shinji said. "You're my mate. Why wouldn't I want to be with you?"

"You just always seemed to love the hunt above everything else," Yuki said.

"That was before," Shinji said as he stood up and sauntered over to his mate. "This is now," he added as he wrapped his hands around her Yuki's slim waist.

"But. . .dinner," Yuki moaned as Shinji's lips moved to her neck and his hands went to her ass. "It's on the stove."

"There's a fire extinguisher," Shinji said with a shrug as kissed his way up to Yuki's mouth. Then someone began to pound on the door. "Fuck off!"

"Shinji," a voice called. "I want to talk to you."

"I don't care Misato!" Shinji yelled. "I'm busy."

"Please Shinji," Misato called. Shinji groaned in anger and released Yuki. She took a deep breath and walked back to the kitchen. Shinji opened the door and stepped into the doorway to glare at his guardian.

"What do you want?" he hissed angrily.

"I wanted to apologize," Misato said, glancing down ashamedly.

"Do what you will," Shinji said.

"Stop being an ass and let her in!" Yuki called. Shinji growled and stepped back to let his former guardian enter the apartment. Yuki walked out of the kitchen and smiled at Misato. "You must be Ms. Katsuragi."

"Yes," Misato said. "And you're Yuki. . ."

"Hayasaka," Yuki supplied. "We need to make a choice about that."

"What?" Misato and Shinji asked.

"My last name," Yuki said.

"That's for humans," Shinji said blankly. "Besides, people would think we're siblings."

"Not likely," Yuki said as she flashed him a rather seductive smile.

"What's all this about changing names?" Misato demanded.

"Nothing," Shinji said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Whatever," Misato said. "Look. I really did have no right to talk to you like that and I'm sorry."

"I won't take back what I said," Shinji said, his eyes narrowing.

"You shouldn't," Misato said quietly.

"I accept your apology then," Shinji said.

"Good," Yuki said cheerfully. "Would you care to join us for dinner?" Misato glanced at Shinji, but he just shrugged.

"I guess."

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

"Interesting," Asako muttered as she shifted through the papers on her desk.

"What's up?" Keith asked.

"It looks like that Shinji kid transferred to Tokyo-3 Municipal Middle School right after the first angel attack."

"How many other people did that?" Keith asked.

"Zero," Asako answered. "He is one of only two to transfer in after the angels started to attack."

"You think that kid is an Eva pilot?" Keith asked. He paused and scratched his chin. "That would explain some things."

"Like?" Asako asked.

"Like why the Eva pilots don't try to gain any publicity by marketing themselves," Keith said. "If they were adults then they probably would have tried to use that position to become famous."

"I guess that does explain some things," Asako said. "So what now?"

"You could always ask around the school," Keith suggested. He laid another group of papers down on his desk. "Here's another odd coincidence."

"What is it?" Asako asked.

"You know that explosion in fatal animal attacks?" Keith asked. Asako nodded. "It correlates with the recovery of the purple Eva exactly. The sudden growth began the night after the Eva was recovered from that black and white angel."

"That's interesting and all. . ." Asako began. "But I really doubt those two things have anything to do with each other."

"I just said that they were an odd coincidence," Keith said. "I didn't say that I thought they had anything to do with each other."

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

Shinji looked around the city and then up at the stars in the sky. The moon would be full in a few days. That would lead to some real fun. "What are you doing up here?"

"Hey Yuki." Shinji turned his head and glanced at his mate out of the corner of his eye.

"Can't sleep?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah," Shinji admitted. "Insomnia. Common enough problem in lycans."

"I've never had that problem," Yuki said. "Until now. I'm really worried about this Van Hellsing guy."

"You don't half to be," Shinji said. "Bob ditched the plan, so I shouldn't have to deal with him any time soon."

"What if he comes looking for you?" Yuki asked.

"He won't get close," Shinji said. "Section-2 won't let him."

"They're only human," Yuki argued.

"Very exceptional humans," Shinji said as he pointed to one of the buildings nearby. A lone man was just barely visible in the dark, even with Shinji's enhanced sense.

"He's good," Yuki commented. "What is he?"

"Probably a sniper," Shinji said with a shrug. There was a howl from somewhere close. "Sounds like that ass hole is living it up."

"You should go hunting if you want to," Yuki pressed.

"I'm fine," Shinji said with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

-End

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Here's just another short chapter. This one seems almost. . .fluffy. I'll write a longer more action-packed chapter next.


	12. Chapter 12: My Flesh and Blood

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter Twelve: My Flesh and Blood

"What the hell?" Shinji jerked awake as the angel sirens sounded.

"What's all the noise?" Yuki asked tiredly.

"It's an angel," Shinji said as he climbed out of their bed and began to get dressed. 'Why can't a sense it?'

"Did you know it was coming?" Yuki asked as she began to get dressed herself.

"No," Shinji said. "There's something wrong with this one. I could sense the others, but I can't sense this one."

"Maybe it's a false alarm," Yuki said. "Or a civil test."

"No," Shinji said. "There hasn't been one in months. You need to get to one of the shelters."

"Alright," Yuki said. Shinji started for the door, but Yuki grabbed his hand. She pulled him around and kissed him.

"Be careful."

"Always."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"So you didn't see this one coming?" Touji asked as he leaned back against the bank of lockers.

"Did you?" Shinji snapped. "Aren't they your relatives?"

"Shut up rover," Touji snapped back, his head jerking towards the curtain that separated the boy's side of the locker rooms from the girl's.

"Sorry. They got me up in the middle of the night and I'm a little tired."

"No problem," Touji said. "Just keep the angel cracks down around anyone else."

"Got it." Shinji thumbed the button on his wrist and the suit vacuum-sealed to his body. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Because I'm the only viable replacement pilot," Touji said.

"That's a scary thought," Shinji said.

"You're telling me," Touji said. "It's really quite sad when you think about it."

"You being a pilot?" Shinji asked.

"Well that," Touji said. "And the kinds of things that human kind is placing their future in."

"You mean a lycan, a psycho, and two half-breed angels?" Shinji asked in a voice too low for either Asuka or Rei to hear.

"Yeah," Touji said.

"War against the angels," Shinji said with a shrug. "Who have you to trust but us poor little devils?" He grinned. "And you little traitors?"

"Makes me glad that I'm a Buddhist," Touji said, ignoring the barb.

"Really?" Shinji asked. "I believe in the Guardian of Lycans."

"How's that working out for you?" Touji asked curiously.

"Just fine."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"So what's the deal?" Shinji asked.

"Asuka is being sent to fight alone," Misato answered.

"What?" Shinji asked. "And why is Unit One frozen in Bakelite?"

"Commander's orders," Misato said tiredly.

"That makes sense," Shinji said. "That stupid bastard doesn't know enough about tactics to win a game a Risk." Misato's eyes widened slightly and she looked over her shoulder.

"He can hear you."

"So?" Shinji asked. "Did he miss what I said? Do you want me to repeat it?"

"No!"

"Alright already," Shinji muttered. "Jesus. Always somebody on my back about something." He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. His hand found one of the radio switches by memory and the radio crackled as it switched to the all hands frequency.

"All you have to do is aim and fire," Misato said to Asuka. "This should be a cake walk."

"Of course it will be," Asuka sneered. Shinji opened one eye and glanced at Unit Zero-Two as it was loaded onto a catapult. It was carrying a massive beam sniper rifle of some kind.

"We are still unsure as to whether or not the rifle will be able to reach the angel in its orbit," Misato continued. "If you can't hit it then retreat."

"Evangelion Unit Zero-Two has been successfully loaded onto the catapult ma'am," one of the bridge crew members said.

"Launch her." Shinji watched in interest as the red Eva rocketed up the catapult tube. It was only a few seconds before the bridge crew began to release the locks holding the unit in place and allowing it to step out into Tokyo-3. Shinji listened absently as the bridge crew monitored the rifle's start up procedures. The LCL was so warm and Shinji was so tired.

"No!" Shinji jerked to full consciousness as Asuka screamed in pain.

"What the fuck is going on?" he snapped. Asuka screamed in pain over the radio. "Misato!"

"The angel is attacking Asuka!" Misato said.

"How?" Shinji still couldn't sense it. There was no way the angel could be close enough to attack if he couldn't sense it.

"It's attacking her mentally!" Ritsuko yelled.

"Send Unit Zero to try and assist her!" Misato yelled.

"No." Shinji recognized the calm, cold voice as the old bastard himself. "Send Rei to retrieve the lance."

"Please," Asuka begged. "Someone help me." Shinji mentally tuned out her pained cries.

"Then send Unit Zero-One!" Misato cried.

"You do not have the authority to unfreeze that Unit," Commander Ikari said coolly. "He will remain in stasis." Shinji glanced at the communication screen that showed Misato. There were tears running down her face. She looked Shinji dead in the eye and mouthed one word. 'Please.' Shinji took a deep breath of LCL. He couldn't give a damn about Asuka, but he did owe something to Misato. 'A hit for a hit and a favor for a favor,' Shinji decided tiredly. He closed his eyes again and began to focus.

"Pilot Ikari's synch ration is skyrocketing!" someone screamed.

"Cease your activities!" Commander Ikari bellowed. Shinji smirked slightly. Just because he was doing Misato a favor didn't mean he wasn't getting something out of this.

"His ratio is topping out at three hundred and fifty!" someone cried in amazement. Shinji brought his left arm up; at that high of a synch ratio the control yokes weren't truly necessary. He opened his eyes. The Eva's left arm had been torn from its Bakelite prison. He raised his other arm and the Eva's right arm lifted effortlessly from the Bakelite. He pulled himself out and ran towards the launch tube. He jumped strait up and sank his claws into the side of the tube. Then he began to climb.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato watched as Shinji's Eva scaled the inside of the catapult tube and tore its way out onto the streets. "Pilot Ikari!" Commander Ikari yelled. He was more furious then Misato had even seen him.

"Shut up!" Shinji roared, his voice horse and tired. "I'm busy!"

"Return to the Geo-Front now and you will not be executed for disobeying orders!" Commander Ikari yelled. Shinji nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Even if you tried to kill me," he managed. "You wouldn't be able to." Misato ignored the banter and watched as the purple Eva ran towards the red one. It stopped just outside of the light being admitted by the angel. "Don't go into the light." This crack was preceded by more laughter.

"Is he insane?" someone demanded.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Misato mumbled under her breath. Insane or not, Shinji wasn't a fool. He grabbed the Eva's power cable and pulled hard. The red Eva flew threw the air. "I've got it, I've got it, I've got it!" Shinji chanted as his Eva danced around with its arms raised. Misato turned away from the screen and glanced at the bridge crew. Most of them were simply too stunned do anything. That did not surprise Misato in the least. Back on the screen Shinji managed to catch Asuka's unmoving unit.

"Get her to the catapult!" Misato screamed. Shinji's Eva turned and began sprinting, but the light snapped around. Misato's entire thought pattern at that moment was easily summed up by Shinji's simply words.

"Oh. . .shit." Then the purple unit jerked and fell, sending the red Eva sprawling, but not far enough to get out of the light.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Asuka was curled into a little ball as her memories swirled and danced around her. "Do you love me?" a little girl's voice asked.

"It's not real," Asuka moaned miserably.

"But it is," the little girl's voice said sadistically. Suddenly all noise was cut off and the little girl's voice rang out in a terrified scream. Asuka looked up and stared at the new figure standing in the empty void that had replaced her memories. He was standing over the body of a young red-haired girl. Asuka watched as her blood began to pool in the blackness. The figure turned and stared at Asuka while he licked the blood off his claws.

"Shinji?"

"Yeah," the young man said, his voice unnaturally deep and rough. His body was different as well. His long black hair had grown down to his lower back and his golden eyes seemed even brighter then usual. Asuka continued to stare at him. His ears were different too. They were too long and pointed to be human. "What are you staring at?" Shinji demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"Fangs?" Asuka asked weakly. Shinji reached up and touched one of the long, sharp teeth in his mouth. He checked his hair and ears and looked about as surprise as Asuka was. "What is this place?"

"Inside the angel," Shinji said with a shrug. "God I hope this doesn't mean that I become part angel. Touji would never let me live it down." Suddenly flashing memories and voices filled the void. Asuka watched in shock as a bearded man walked away from a young crying child. Shinji snorted in amusement and a new memory floated into place. This time Asuka could recognize Shinji. Touji was holding him by the collar. There was a flash of movement and Shinji fell to the ground.

"You don't care for me at all anymore." Asuka spun in surprise and stared at the young blue-eyed boy standing behind her. "You just don't care," he continued, his young voice betraying heart-wrenching sorrow. Asuka watched in shock as Shinji shoved his way past her and snatched the young boy up by the throat. She looked away, but couldn't black out the sounds of the boy's screams of pain. Then they fell into silence.

"And stay dead this time!" Asuka looked back and retched violently. The young boy's corpse wasn't a neat kill like her younger self's. The young boy had been torn into shreds. "You don't seem to get it!" Shinji bellowed into the void. "I don't care about this shit!" Suddenly new memories began to flash. Asuka watched as a young woman from class slapped another Shinji.

"You disgust me," she began.

"Don't even bother," the Shinji by Asuka said with a laugh. "Yuki is my mate. Mates are the truest form of love there is." Suddenly there was another view. A man with glinting silver eyes was holding the same young woman and slowly ripping her apart.

"Oh my God," Asuka moaned as she began to retch again.

"Help me Shinji!" the woman cried out. Shinji's laugh shocked Asuka into looking up.

"Didn't I tell you not to bother with Yuki?" he demanded of the void. "You're trying to break a lycan using the same tactics you would use on a human. I am sorely disappointed." Asuka listened in shock as Shinji began to laugh. It wasn't the insane cackle he seemed to use now, but it was a deep chuckle of pure amusement.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"What's happening?" Misato wondered as she stared at Shinji and Asuka's stats.

"They're perfectly synched," Maya said in awe. "Heart beat, brain wave pattern, even their synch rations are perfectly matched."

"Unit Zero has retried the lance!" Shigeru said.

"Get her on the street!" Misato ordered, but the three technicians were already working on it. In a matter of seconds Unit Zero appeared on the streets wielding the twisted Lance of Longius. It wound up and hurled the weapon like a champion lance thrower. In a matter of seconds the weapon pierced the angel's AT field and then went through its body. The light on the two other Eva's died away quickly.

"The blue signal has ceased completely," Makoto announced.

"Both pilots are conscious and appear to be in good shape." Two screens popped on the main viewer. Shinji looked at Misato and grinned brightly before flashing her a victory sign. Misato smiled and looked at Asuka. The young redhead slowly uncurled from her ball and looked up.

"Oh shit," Misato said as she watched Asuka's large golden eyes stare at her. She glanced at Shinji and noticed that his golden eyes were practically three times their normal size.

"You've got to be shitting me," he managed weakly and his eyes rolled back and he slumped in his seat.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"You fainted. That is just pathetic."

"Shut up," Shinji growled. "I fainted from disappointment."

"Pardon?" Touji asked in confusion.

"She's one of us," Shinji growled as he sat up and swung his legs out of the hospital bed. "One of my kind."

"Eh?"

"Asuka's a lycan."

"And you're her sire," Touji said as he began laughing. "Now that's ironic!"

"No," Shinji said. "It's horrible."

"Why?" Touji asked.

"She's not just any lycan," Shinji said, trying to explain this was hard. "She's my pack mate. She's my own flesh and blood now. Well kind of anyway. I mean we don't actually share any flesh or blood, but I'm still her sire!"

"Can you kill her like that?" Touji asked curiously.

"I don't think so," Shinji said tiredly. Touji turned around while Shinji got dressed. "Do you have my cell phone?" Touji pulled the chunk of plastic and metal from his pocket. Shinji took it and punched in the speed dial. The phone in his house continued to ring until the machine caught it. Shinji ended the call without leaving a message and hit the speed dial for Yuki's cell phone. Again it continued to ring.

"What's wrong?" Touji asked.

"Yuki isn't answering the phone," Shinji said.

"Did you try her cell?" Touji asked.

"Yeah," Shinji said. He could feel his breathing begin to increase. Yuki would never be caught without her phone. He had seen her put it in her pocket when he had left that mourning.

"You think something bad happened to her?" Touji asked. He was already moving towards the door. Shinji followed after him.

"I wouldn't doubt it with a Van Hellsing in town," Shinji said as he followed Touji into the hall. Immediately the sounds of a woman singing some old nursery rhyme in German assault his eyes.

"Is that Sohryu?" Touji asked. Shinji looked around and spotted two Section-2 agents standing in front of one of the hospital rooms. Shinji quickly moved towards it.

"I'm sorry," one of the agents said. "You can't go in there."

"Commander Ikari has also ordered you to be placed under arrest," the second agent said as he reached into his coat for a pair of handcuffs. Shinji swung his arm once and both men dropped to the ground. Touji frowned as one severed head bounded into his leg. He pulled back his foot and kicked it down the hall. Shinji his own foot and knocked the door of its hinges.

"Shinji!" Shinji was caught completely by surprise as something heavy slammed into his chest and knocked him to the ground. Shinji looked up in shock to see a beaming Asuka sitting on him. "Hi Shinji!" the young woman sang at the top of her voice.

"What the hell?" Touji asked. Asuka turned to look at him and pressed herself to Shinji with a look of fear.

"Bad," she said with a pout as she made little stabbing motions at him with his pinky finger.

"Get off!" Shinji roared. Asuka quickly scrambled to her feet and looked at the ground. She looked like a little girl who had been scolded. "Come on," Shinji growled in annoyance as he grabbed her wrist and began running down the hall with Touji following behind him closely.

"Where are we going?" he called.

"To find a car!" Shinji answered. He pulled off his black leather waistcoat and handed it to Asuka. "Put this on." She quickly pulled it on over her plug suit. 'That might attract just a little less attention.'

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Heh, major cliffhanger eh? Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon (if I know what's good for me, right?).


	13. Chapter 13: Bloodbath

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter Thirteen: Bloodbath

"Can you really hotwire this thing?"

"Of course I can," Shinji growled as he crossed two more wires and heard the car's engine roar. "There we go." Shinji slid out from under the dashboard and buckled his seat belt.

"Can you really drive this thing?" Touji pressed.

"Yes," Shinji said. "Would you stop that?" Shinji batted Asuka's hand away from his bead necklace and shifted the car into reverse. It lurched sharply, but didn't move.

"Parking brake."

"Oh right." Shinji hit the brake and shoved the lever down. He hit the gas and spun the wheel. The black sedan roared out of its parking spot and jerked sharply to the right.

"We're gonna die!" Touji screamed. Shinji ignored him and slammed on the brakes before the rear bumper of the sedan slammed into the parking garage wall. He put the car in drive and pressed the pedal to the floor. The sedan's powerful six-cylinder roared loudly and Shinji was pressed back into his seat. "We can't help Yuki if we're dead!"

"What are you complaining about?" Shinji asked. "You have an AT field. Use it." Shinji ducked down slightly in his seat as the black car slammed into and through the flimsy barricade and began to move up the road that would take then out of the Geo-Front.

"So uh, where are we going?"

"First to my apartment," Shinji said. "We'll decide from there."

"Sounds good."

"Put on some music," Asuka said as she between the driver and passenger seats. Her elbow struck the steering wheel and the car swerved wildly before Shinji got it under control. "Here we go!" Shinji winced as music blasted from the speakers.

"Turn that shit off!" Touji bellowed.

"I like this song," Shinji said. 'Just not that loud.'

"So what are you going to do?" Touji asked, using the radio to mask their conversation.

"Throw a temper tantrum with hysterics and floor pounding," Shinji said sadly. "It's just not fair. I wanted to kill her!"

"Not about Asuka," Touji said in exasperation. "About what you're going to do if Yuki was actually kidnapped!"

"Oh," Shinji said. "Have fun."

"This is going to be a fucking bloodbath," Touji murmured under his breath. Shinji was definitely not going to deny that.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji stared at the door to his apartment and carefully drew his pistol from under his coat. He glanced at Touji and the other boy twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. Shinji moved in quickly with his pistol at the ready. "Mr. Ikari." Shinji swung around and found himself staring, and aiming, at a grinning man on the couch. "Be careful," the man said. "You don't want to kill me when your mate is missing now, do you?" Shinji eased the hammer on his pistol down.

"Not at the moment." He was across the living room in a matter of seconds. He grabbed the man by his collar and threw him at the far wall.

"What?" the man managed to croak in surprise.

"Read his mind," Shinji growled. Touji nodded and closed his eyes. The man's prone form suddenly arched off the ground and he screamed in pain as Touji penetrated his AT field. Suddenly the man burst into a puddle of orange liquid.

"Oops."

"Please tell me that you found out where she's being held," Shinji said in exasperation.

"Of course," Touji said. "You're going to need a lot of help."

"Why?" Shinji demanded.

"These guys think that you've been slaughtering members of the Yakuza," Touji said.

"I have been," Shinji said. "They didn't understand that this is _my _city."

"Whatever," Touji said after a moment of silence. "She's being held in a warehouse with about thirty guards. They were originally twenty, but reinforcements were brought in after they found out that you were an Eva pilot."

"Is Van Hellsing there?" Shinji demanded.

"Yeah," Touji said with a nod. "We are calling Angel and Bob, right?"

"Yes you are," Shinji said as he pulled out his cell phone and tossed it to Touji. He walked into the apartment's small office and quickly pulled open the drawers of a desk.

"What're you doing?" Asuka asked playfully. Shinji spun and grabbed her buy the upper arms. He slammed her into one wall with enough force to render a human unconscious.

"My mate is missing," Shinji said in a low growl as he shook the young redhead harshly. "Pull yourself together!" Asuka's eyes immediately lost their slight glaze.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"It's alright," Shinji said. "Do you want to help?"

"She's my family," Asuka said. Shinji nodded and pushed his pistol into her hands. He walked back to the desk and began to pile magazines onto it. He shoved them into the pockets of Asuka's coat and opened a second drawer. Inside it was the Colt Python that the vampire had tried to kill him with. He pulled it out and laid it on the desk as he dug out several boxes of .357 Magnum bullets. He shoved the heavy rounds into his pockets and picked up the pistol. He loaded it and gave the cylinder a spin. "That's a big gun," Asuka commented.

"Yep," Shinji said as he snapped his wrist. The cylinder snapped shut and Shinji shoved the weapon into his waistband. "Hurry your ass up Bardiel!"

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Is that it?" Shinji asked as he climbed out of the sedan.

"That's it," Touji said with a nod. Shinji reached under his blue, silk button-down shirt and drew his Python.

"Now you wouldn't be going in there alone," a new voice asked, "would you?" Shinji spun sharply and saw Marvin leaning against the wall.

"Hey Lee."

"Hello Third Child," the Section-2 agent said. "Now why are you going into a building with a gun?"

"They have my mate," Shinji said. He noticed Marvin's left eyebrow raised slightly. "I'm going to go get her."

"Well it's my job to protect you," Marvin said. Shinji whipped up his Python and aimed the heavy revolver at Marvin's calm face.

"It's my mate in there," he said slowly. "I will kill you if you try to stop me."

"Very well," Marvin said. He pulled off his sunglasses and tucked them into his breast pocket. "Then my only option is to accompany you." He reached under his black suit jacket and pulled out his Beretta in one black leather glove-clad hand.

"That's just fine," Shinji said with a grin.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Marvin had never wished for backup as badly as he did when the small group walked into the warehouse. Children were not truly the people he wanted watching his back. "Hey you!" Marvin whipped around, brining to Beretta to bear. He stared at the man who had yelled. There was a bloody hole in the center of his forehead. The man remained standing for a moment before he finally fell. Marvin turned and stared at the Third Child?

"What?" he asked with a shrug as he walked past the fallen man's body. "Remind me never to get ball rounds again. That went clear through and he stayed standing."

"Right," Marvin said slowly. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as it could have been.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Shh," Shinji hissed as he waved at the others. He could hear the man around the corner. His heartbeat was nearly out of control. Shinji decided that there was no reason to disappoint. He lurched around the corner and grabbed the man's gun in his hand. Then he bit down on the man's neck. The yakuza idiot managed to scream for about a second before Shinji crushed his trachea. He dropped the man. "Clear."

"Jesus," Marvin said as he stared at the man. "What the hell are you Third Child?"

"Something that you shouldn't piss off," Shinji answered with a grin. The man on the ground gurgled and Shinji frowned. "I'm low on ammo. Kill him please." Marvin shrugged and raised his Beretta. The weapon kicked and the man's brains were evacuated from his skull to the floor.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Juan Rico was truly scared. He could hear gunshots coming closer to where he and his partner were stationed. Suddenly the door at the end of the hall burst open. Juan tried to bring up his pistol, but there were two loud gunshots. For a moment Juan thought that the man had missed then he fell to the ground and couldn't move. Juan watched from the floor as the grinning visage of death walked into the hall. "He's still alive."

"You missed," a young woman with in a long black coat over a strange red outfit stated.

"I didn't miss," the young man said. He walked calmly towards Juan, his long black jacket billowing out behind him and the large weapon in his hand gleaming dangerously.

"So what are you going to do about him?" another man asked. He was dressed like a hit man in a black suit and black leather gloves. The grim reaper man kneeled beside Juan and smiled gently.

"Can you talk?" Juan tried, but all that came out of his mouth was a gurgle. The man chuckled slightly. "Don't worry." His hand was pressed against Juan's nose and mouth. Juan scrabbled weakly at the man's hand, but his grip was too strong.

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

"Are you having fun?" Touji watched as Shinji straightened up, his grin only broadening.

"Yes I am." Shinji stood up and snapped his revolver's cylinder out. He plucked the spent cases out and slipped two new ones in. "What does that make?"

"Thirty six," Marvin said. "You have eighteen, I have eleven, and she has seven."

"Why did you even both to come?" Asuka asked, looking at Touji with distaste.

"He makes a good shield," Shinji said.

"I really hope you mean my AT field trick," Touji said sourly.

"Whatever makes you happy," Shinji said with a chuckle. He started for the next doorway, but Marvin grabbed his shoulder with a sigh of annoyance.

"I'm going first now."

"Do I have to duck past you again?" Shinji asked.

"Try it and I'll make sure you stay here," Marvin said as he pressed his Beretta against Shinji's leg.

"You go first," Shinji said nodding quickly.

"You are just so agreeable," Asuka said dryly. Marvin touched the door knob and pushed it open carefully.

"Do you think this Van Hellsing guy has anything planned?" he asked as he moved into the room and swept it with his Beretta. Shinji followed quickly with his Python and then Asuka. Touji sighed and followed them in.

"He can't have expected for these humans to stop me," Shinji said. That earned him an odd look from the Section-2 agent, but he said nothing. Touji glanced around the room and watched as Shinji and Marvin started up the set of stairs to the next floor. There were several gunshots and Touji walked up to see three men on the ground.

"You sure you don't want me to go first?" he offered. "I am bullet-proof and all."

"Any other time would be fine," Shinji said. "But this is personal and fun."

"There is something seriously wrong with the lot of you," Marvin said with a frown. "Gold and red eyes are just not natural."

"Aayanami has them," Touji argued.

"She's not natural either," Marvin said.

"He's got you there."

"So why isn't she here?" Marvin continued. "Have a little party with all the freaky-eyed Eva pilots. Is that why your eyes changed?"

"No," Shinji answered as he kicked the next door open and fired a few shots. "This way."

"How do you know?" Touji asked.

"We're following the bodies," Shinji said. "Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"These guys show the way we need to go. If we take a wrong turn then there aren't any people," Marvin explained

"Now you stay here," Shinji said.

"What?" Touji watched in shock as Marvin turned and Shinji's left hand struck out. It connected with the man's wrist and sent his Beretta skittering across the floor.

"Shinji?" The lycan's gun swung around with incredible speed and Touji found himself staring down the weapon's muzzle. "What are you doing?"

"You've come far enough," Shinji said. "I don't have time to argue with you." Suddenly there was a flash of movement and Shinji jerked around. There was a gunshot and Touji strained to project his AT field. He opened one eye and sighed in relief. There was a .357 slug flattened against an orange hexagon in front of Marvin. The Section-2 agent stumbled back in shock and the small pistol he had tried to draw fell from his grip. "Nice catch." Touji let the AT disappear and groaned as pain arched through his head.

"Damn it."

"Over stressed?" Shinji asked. "Well at least now you can't follow me."

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

'That's forty,' Shinji thought as he stared at the bodies. He brought his Python up and emptied the four used casings. He hunted in his pockets and cursed. 'Two bullets.' Out of one hundred bullets he had two left and less then half that number in bodies. 'So? I'm not a soldier,' Shinji thought in annoyance. "Stupid bastard Bob; making me carry guns." Shinji shoved the Python into its holster and watched as his claws extended. He pushed open the last door and looked around.

"Mr. Fenrir." Shinji whipped around, completely forgetting he had only two bullets left and drew his Python. There was a flash of movement to Shinji's left and he jerked around as a gleaning silver blade tried to come down on his right wrist. The swordsman missed taking Shinji's hand, but the blade bit into the flesh of his forearm. Shinji brought up the Python and fired the last two rounds into the man's upper chest. He grunted and stumbled back, but didn't go down.

"Fucking vampire." Shinji's fellow creature of the night grinned, baring long fangs in place of his canines. Shinji growled and bared his mouthful of fangs. "You know who that asshole is?" he hissed, taking note of Van Hellsing's position out of the corner of his eye.

"That doesn't matter," the vampire said smoothly. "You are a greater threat to the species." As he talked Shinji had reached into the pocket on his coat and he drew his switchblade. The older man launched himself forward and Shinji cold barely block in time. The vampire was fast and strong. 'Fuck,' Shinji thought angrily. 'He's an ancient.'

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

Yuki watched as her mate dodged backward and slashed at the vampire's ribs with his knife. The vampire shrugged the wound off and launched himself at Shinji. This fight should have been over long ago. Even if the vampire was stronger faster then most, he was still just a vampire. The problem was the weapons. Shinji had to avoid the vampire's silver edged sword while trying to get a killing sweep across his neck. "Where the fuck are Bob and Angel already?"

"Good show, eh little bitch?" Van Hellsing asked. It was obvious that he was enjoying this.

"You had better hope that I kill you," Yuki hissed. "Because Shinji is a whole lot more sadistic then I am."

"Oh neither of them will walk away from this," Van Hellsing said with a smirk as he patted the revolver by his side. "Of course the lycan will win eventually. The vampire can only loose so much blood." Yuki glanced back at the fight. The vampire was bleeding profusely from hundreds of cuts across his body. Shinji was also slowing down though. There were two cuts on him, one on his wrist and one on his chest. Both were obviously giving him a great deal of trouble.

"Use your head!" Yuki screamed. Shinji ducked under a wild swing and pushed off hard. The back of his skull connected solidly with vampire's lower jaw. Yuki winced slightly at the dull crunch. "Whatever works," she said with a shrug. The vampire staggered back and that gave Shinji his open. He leapt forward and plunged his knife into the vampire's eye. Not even a creature of the night could take an injury like that in stride. He screamed and fell back, swinging his sword in a deadly arc for Shinji's throat. The lycan's right hand came up and he caught the blade with a bellow of pain. He raised his boot and crushed most of the vampire's skull under it.

"Looks like it's all over," Van Hellsing said. "I must say that I am impressed." Shinji turned to face them and growled as he ripped the silver blade away from him. The flesh on the palm of his hand had partially melted from the silver and the metal had fused with it. "A good fight. I should have invited some friends."

"Fuck you," Shinji growled as he decapitated the twitching vampire with a single stroke of the sword. Van Hellsing chuckled and made a big show of drawing his sidearm. Shinji dropped down to a crouch and pressed his injured hand to the deep cut in his chest.

"Injured huh?" Van Hellsing pressed. 'He's more sadistic then Shinji is,' Yuki realized in shock. Shinji growled lowly and Yuki noticed his leg's tensing. The realization hit Yuki at almost the same time as Shinji moved. He was injured, but he was using his pained appearance to catch the hunter off guard. His left hand closed around the barrel of the revolver's cylinder and the sword hit Van Hellsing in the stomach and continued into the wall behind him. Then the weapon went off.

"Shinji!" The young man stumbled back and blood quickly covered his shirt. He managed to stagger forward and tugged a set of keys from the human's coat. Yuki watched as the human tried to fend Shinji off, but the lycan broke his wrist in single smooth move. He stumbled to Yuki and quickly began to unlock the manacle around her throat. She threw her arms around Shinji and suddenly realized that something was wrong. She squeezed experimentally.

"Have you gotten longer?"

"What?" Shinji grumbled. Yuki glanced over his shoulder and found herself face-to-face with a young red-haired woman.

"Hello."

"Hi!" the young woman sang cheerfully.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked as calmly as she could.

"Asuka," the woman said happily.

"She smells like you," Yuki said. She felt Shinji sigh, his breath tickling her neck.

"It was an accident."

"I was an accident?" Asuka asked, her voice wavering. Shinji glanced over his shoulder and Yuki watched as the young red-haired woman launched a rather effective sad puppy eyes attack.

"I. . .I mean," Shinji stuttered. "I didn't. . .didn't mean to turn you. You're part of my pack now."

"Only you mate is supposed to have you whipped," a new voice said. "Not some young pup you just sired."

"I know," Shinji said as he head bowed. Yuki released him and stepped back. "Here's my birthday present for you Bob." Yuki watched as Bob stared at Van Hellsing and grinned.

"I've always wanted to try filleting a human," he commented as his claws extended. "You should go see Angel about your wounds."

"Okay. Could you give me a hand?"

"Sure." Yuki slung Shinji's right arm over her shoulders and Asuka took his other.

-End

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Yuki's alive. Happy? I think this one turned out fairly well. I tried to make it a little shorter by not going into detail about their trip through the building. Good idea? Let me know.


	14. Chapter 14: Temporary Insanity

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter Fourteen: Temporary Insanity

Ritsuko leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. She had been looking at different websites about werewolves since Van Hellsing had left. She had been utterly amazed by just how well written some of the information was. She had come upon a few sites that had essays equivalent to a doctor's thesis on lycanthropy. "Either these people really know something that normal scientists don't," she mused, "or they're magnificent bull shiters."

"Oh Ritsy!" Ritsuko jumped in surprise as her dead-bolted door was thrown open. She stared at the young man and winced at his wide, unblinking golden eyes and his broad grin. "Hiya Ritsy!" Ritsuko jumped again as he slammed his bandaged hands down on the desk with a crunch, probably from the wood. His right arm was wrapped from finger to elbow in bandages and there was another bandage wrapped around his left hand with a large blood spot on both sides. It looked like someone had shoved something through his hand. "Guess what!"

"What?" Ritsuko asked tentatively.

"Van Hellsing just kidnapped my mate and tried to kill me!" Shinji said. He held up his left hand. "See this?"

"Yes."

"Guess where else the bullet went," Shinji said, obviously enjoying this little game.

"Where?" Ritsuko asked.

"Here!" Shinji said, pulling up his shirt to reveal the white bandages all over his torso. He pointed to a large red dot over his heart. "If I hadn't grabbed the gun then he would have shot me in the heart." Suddenly his grin fell away. "I don't care if people try to kill me," he said, his voice low. "It happens all the time, but he would have killed my mate." His claws sank into the wood of her desk and he threw it, all two hundred and fifty pounds, across the room. "You want to know something interesting?"

"What?" Ritsuko squeaked, too scared to think of a smart comeback.

"I kill stupid people," Shinji said. "Don't make me put you on my idiot list." He turned and walked out of the office. Ritsuko sat there in shock until a man in riot gear with a shotgun in his hands looked in.

"Have you seen Pilot Ikari?"

"Yes," Ritsuko said. "Why?"

"Commander Ikari sent several men to arrest him," the man said. "He left a trail of body parts to here and then he ran out of corpses."

"He went that way."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"What a nice night."

"Yeah it is." Yuki smiled and tightened her arm around Shinji.

"Never thought you'd be the kind to enjoy a nice walk in the park," she commented.

"Well there is that." Shinji looked up pointedly at the full moon. Yuki watched as his golden eyes seemed to flare brilliantly.

"Nuh uh," Yuki said. "You said that you would just walk with me."

"I know," Shinji said. His eyes dimmed down so that they didn't quite glow in the dark. "I'm a lycan of my word."

"Hey baby!" Yuki turned and saw a lanky young man walking towards them. "Why don't you loose the idiot and get with a real man."

"You have to let me kill him." Yuki glanced at her side. Shinji was on his knees with his hands in front of him. "Please."

"Okay," Yuki said. "You're incorrigible." Shinji's face lit up with a broad grin and he rocketed to his feet. By now the punk had figured out that something was wrong. Shinji looked at him and the asshole must have seen his eyes glowing. He turned and began running with Shinji on his heels. "Men," Yuki said in exasperation. She sat down on a park bench and listened as the punk's screams of pain echoed through the park.

"Cry, scream, and die bitch!" The screams tampered off and Shinji reappeared a second later with blood smeared across the bottom half of his face.

"Have fun?"

"Uh huh," Shinji said, licking his lips and sitting next to her. He leaned back and wrapped an arm around her.

"Sadistic bastard," Yuki said as she leaned against his chest.

"You want me to change?" Shinji asked. Yuki looked up and licked at some of the blood on his lips he had missed.

"No."

"Well that's a relief."

"So what happened to your friend?" Yuki pressed.

"I dropped her off with her grandsire," Shinji said. "Damn girl has too much energy. She'll be the death of me."

"Speaking of things being the death of you," Yuki said. "How're your new holes healing?"

"They're moving along," Shinji said, touching the bullet wound in his chest. "God damned silver bullets."

"Just be glad that it was a close range shot," Yuki said. "Or the bullet might have stayed in you."

"Don't remind me."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Did she fall asleep?" Angel watched as Bob stumbled into the room. He collapsed on the couch and leaned back.

"God damn I've never seen such a hyper pup."

"Why is that?" Angel asked.

"I don't know," Bob said. "It's probably just temporary insanity from the fact that two foreign bodies were monkeying around in her head."

"The same thing happened to Shinji," Angel said. "He doesn't seem any different. . .oh."

"Right," Bob said. "Do you want to even guess if he can be any more out of his mind?"

"Not really," Angel said. "So how did you get her to go to sleep?"

"I did what any good grandsire would do," Bob said proudly.

"Sang her a lullaby?" Angel guessed.

"I drugged her," Bob said. "Singing? Does that shit even work?"

"You never knew your grandsire, did you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bob growled.

"Who exactly explained to you what a good grandsire would be like?" Angel asked.

"I think it was your sire," Bob said.

"My sire was a sadistic psycho bastard!" Angel yelled. Bob clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I liked your sire."

"Why am I not surprised?" Angel asked after Bob had removed his hand.

"Because you're not a normal lycan?" Bob guessed.

"If you and Shinji are normal than I'm just so happy to be abnormal," Angel shot back.

"And they're supposed to be more mature then us." Both lycans jumped and turned to see Shinji and Yuki. "So what's wrong with Asuka?"

"Temporary insanity," Bob said with a shrug. "She isn't as skilled at handling mental issues are you are." Shinji's eyes narrowed sharply.

"Can she be around humans?"

"You should keep an eye on here," Bob suggested. "Maybe a nice strong leash."

"We're not going to leash her," Yuki said.

"I guess she does all the leashing," Angel said jokingly. "Is that right. . ." She trailed off when Yuki grinned and began nodding. 'Kinky.' She glanced at Bob and watched as he slowly turned to look at her with a look of fear on his face.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Holy shit!" Keith jumped in surprised and turned to see Asako staring at a computer screen.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at this." Asako turned her computer monitor so that Keith could see the screen. It showed the young golden-eyed man in a strange skin-tight, blue and white outfit.

"He has odd fashion taste," Keith said with a shrug. "So?"

"Look at what's next to him." Bob looked and stared at the mass of purple metal. "That's an Eva's foot."

"Maybe he snuck into the area to look at the Eva," Keith suggested. He didn't want to get his hopes up. If that kid was the pilot then this would be one of the biggest stories in years.

"This is a security camera feed," Asako said. She punched in a few buttons. The screen turned back to an empty view of the street and then suddenly the purple foot appeared on screen. A few seconds later the kid dropped into view and landed next to the foot. "He's that damn thing's pilot!"

"You're right," Keith said. "Holy shit. We have to pitch this to the boss."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato glanced up as the apartment door slid open. "Shinji?"

"Yeah?" the young man asked as he stepped into view carrying Asuka.

"What happened?" Misato asked as she rocketed out of her seat.

"She's just asleep," Yuki said.

"That's right," Shinji said. He walked into Asuka's room and stepped out a few minutes ago.

"What were you thinking?" Misato demanded. "You took her out of the hospital!"

"I did not," Shinji argued as he sat down in an armchair and played with the beads around his neck. "She just kind of followed me." Yuki leaned back against his chest. "We're going to be staying here. Alright?"

"Why?" Misato asked.

"Because we want to keep an eye on Asuka," Shinji answered.

"Why?" Misato asked again. "Is something wrong with her?"

"Nothing really bad," Shinji said. "We just need to make sure she's going to be okay." Misato was about to argue more, but she glanced at her clock and sighed.

"I have work in five hours."

"We have school in four," Yuki said. "Time to go to bed."

"I'll grab a blanket and some pillows for the couch," Misato said as she stood up.

"What for?" Shinji asked as Yuki dragged him towards his room. Misato watched as the door slid shut and rubbed her temples.

"If you wake me up then I'm going to come in there and separate you!"

"Good luck!" Shinji called.

"Teenagers," Misato said in disgust. "Horny little freaks."

"I heard that!" Shinji called. "Do I have to bring up some of the stuff I've heard Kaji talking about?"

"I'm going to kill that bearded bastard," Misato growled.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Yahoo!" Yuki jerked away and looked around wildly for the source of the early mourning bellow.

"What's the matter?" Shinji grumbled.

"Someone's screaming," Yuki said as she climbed out of the bed. Shinji sat up and cocked his head to one side. The scream sounded again and he fell back onto the bed with a groan.

"It's just Misato."

"Does Asuka have her?" Yuki asked. "Oh my God. That must be it!"

"Asuka doesn't have her," Shinji grumbled. "She does that every mourning."

"Why?"

"Because she's drinking

"She's drinking this early in the mourning?" Yuki asked in surprise. "What a woman."

"You're telling me," Shinji said. "What time is it?"

"Six o'clock," Yuki said as she lay back down.

"Oh." There was a moment of silence before Yuki rocketed out of bed again.

"We're going to be late for school!"

"So?"

"Get out of bed!" Yuki screamed. Shinji sat up and slowly climbed out of bed. "I don't even have a uniform to wear."

"Borrow one of Asuka's," Shinji said.

"Will it fit?" Yuki asked fretfully.

"You're about the same height and build," Shinji said as he yawned. "You just have slightly bigger breasts."

"Oh."

"Can we just skip today?" Shinji asked. Suddenly the door banged open and Misato staggered in.

"I forgot to tell you!" she said, slurring slightly. "You still don't have to go to school."

"Why?" Shinji asked.

"Because Asuka blew up about twenty different roads," Misato said. "A few companies are trying to sue us, but. . ." She trailed off when she noticed Yuki and Shinji's state of undress. "Where are your clothes?"

"How much have you been drinking?" Shinji asked in disgust.

"Not much," Misato said.

"Then go do some more," Shinji growled. "I'm going back to sleep."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Kaji pounded on the door and sighed again. "Is anyone home?" The door swung open and he found himself face-to-face with his former girlfriend, Misato.

"What do you want Kaji?" she demanded.

"Are you drunk?" Kaji asked. He sighed in annoyance and took a long drag on his cigarette. "Never mind. Is Shinji here?"

"Why do you want to see Shinji?" Misato asked as he eyes narrowed sharply.

"I just need to speak with him," Kaji said. "Is he home?" Misato seemed to pick up on the desperation in his voice.

"I'm here." Kaji sighed in relief as Shinji appeared behind Misato. "Excuse me." He pushed his guardian aside gently and stepped outside. "What's wrong?"

"I need to speak with you," Kaji said. He glanced at Misato. "Alone."

"I'm not leaving," Misato growled.

"Misato," Shinji hissed sharply. The raven-haired woman's eyes widened and she stepped back into the apartment. Shinji slid the door shut and leaned against the railing. "Now what's the problem?"

"Can anyone hear us?" Kaji asked. Shinji glanced around the apartment's front and closed his eyes.

"You have another one of those?"

"What?" Kaji asked.

"Cigarette," Shinji said. Kaji fumbled a cigarette out of his pocket. Shinji took it and lit it with a lighter he had produced from somewhere. "No one can hear us if you keep your voice down. What's the problem?"

"Someone's after me," Kaji said. "They want to stop me."

"First," Shinji began. "Who's after you?"

"Everyone," Kaji said with the ghost of a smile.

"Second," Shinji said. "Why do they want to stop you? Did you hit on someone's wife?"

"No."

"Daughter?" Shinji asked.

"No!" Kaji yelled. "I'm a spy damn it!"

"Oh," Shinji said. "One more thing. What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"I know you aren't human," Kaji said. "I need you to help me disappear."

"So," Shinji said, dragging the word out for a few seconds. "What exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"I need you to find my shadow and eliminate him," Kaji said. "I can take care of the rest."

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Here's just a little filler. I hope this explains why Asuka's been acting so weird.


	15. Chapter 15: Abomination

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter Fifteen: Abomination

Shinji glanced around the look out over looking Tokyo-3 and tossed his cigarette on the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Shinji said as he fished another cigarette out of his brown leather jacket.

"Bull shit," Yuki argued. She pushed off the guardrail and turned to glare at him. "I'm your mate damn it. I know when something is wrong."

"Foolish me," Shinji said with a small smile.

"Damn straight," Yuki said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Now what's wrong?"

"The Sixteenth Messenger is coming," Shinji said. "Armisael the Angel of Something or other."

"I can't sense it," Yuki said as she glanced out over Tokyo-3. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Shinji said. "I'm sure."

"Maybe you're just paranoid," Yuki suggested. Shinji's eyes narrowed and he heard her laugh. "I'm just kidding."

"Yeah right," Shinji said as he let go. "Let's get out of here?"

"Where are we going?" Yuki asked.

"Home," Shinji said. "We left six hours ago and I still don't fully trust Asuka not to attack Misato."

"Was you're life always this insane?" Yuki wondered.

"My life before was a bitch," Shinji said. "This might be crazier, but now its fun."

"Fun," Yuki said. "Worrying about your roommate devouring your other roommate is fun to you?"

"Its just one of the things that makes my life interesting," Shinji said. He paused and grinned brilliantly.

"What?" Yuki asked suspiciously, trying to ignore how her body reacted to that grin.

"I've never been this happy in my life," Shinji said. "All my fucking life."

"Did you just realize that?" Yuki prodded.

"Yeah," Shinji said. He wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her closer as they began to walk. "Let's get out of here."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato stared at Asuka cautiously and tightened her grip on the SIG-Sauer pistol in her hand. The young redhead didn't move at all and Misato eyed the massive bruise in the middle of her forehead from the rubber bullet. At first Misato had panicked and thought that Asuka was dead, but then she had spotted the gentle rise and fall of Asuka's chest. "This is really not good," she murmured as she kneeled down and released her death hold on her weapon. She kept the pistol trained on Asuka with her right hand and gently reached out to prod the other woman with her left. A hand grabbed her wrist and Misato spun to see Shinji.

"Shhh," he hissed quietly. Misato withdrew her hand and Shinji nudged Asuka. Immediately her eyes snapped open and she lunged at him.

"Shit!" Misato yelped in surprise. Before she could react further Shinji had grabbed Asuka by the throat and slammed her down onto the floor. Misato winced slightly at the loud impact.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Shinji bellowed as he let go of Asuka. Misato watched in shock as Asuka scrambled to her feet and looked at the ground like a scolded child.

"I was just playing," she muttered with a pout.

"Playing my ass!" Shinji snapped angrily, making both Asuka and Misato jump.

"You obviously have never dealt with children." Misato turned and saw Yuki leaning against the wall. She pushed off and moved to stand next to Asuka. "Scolding only goes so far."

"I'd like to see you do better," Shinji growled.

"Alright," Yuki said as a sadistic smile spread across her face. She turned to face Asuka. "Now listen. If you ever do that again. . ." She trailed off and leaned closer to whisper in Asuka's ear. Misato watched in shock as the redhead turned white and her eyes widened. "Now that doesn't sound fun, does it?" Yuki asked.

"No," Asuka said, her voice trembling. "I'm going to my room."

"Jesus Christ," Shinji said in shock. "What did you say to her?"

"I'll tell you," Yuki said with a smile as she dragged Shinji towards their room. Misato, who had watched the preceding in silence, quickly moved to the kitchen to find a beer.

"Life use to be so simple."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"You look like shit." Shinji growled and flipped Touji off. "Are you just annoyed that school is starting again?" Touji continued.

"That's not it," Shinji said. He glanced ahead of them at Yuki and Asuka. Touji followed his gaze.

"Oh." Shinji glanced at his friend and noticed a wide grin breaking out on his features.

"I am going to disembowel you." Shinji was not in the mood for Touji's know-it-all attitude. He was sore and the scratches on his back were just beginning to heal.

"Disembowel?" Touji asked. "That's a new one."

"Its on my list of things to try," Shinji explained. "Its right under filleting a living human."

"Did I miss something?" Kensuke asked.

"Yeah," Touji and Shinji answered in unison. Shinji glanced up and noticed that Asuka and Yuki had stopped walking right in front of the schoolyard.

"Wonder what's wrong with them," Touji muttered. They caught up and Shinji stared at the mass of humanity in the schoolyard.

"What the hell?"

"Did you eat another student?" Touji hissed.

"No," Shinji said. "Maybe we're getting a famous transfer student."

"You've been reading those girl comics again, haven't you?" Touji asked.

"Blow it out your ass," Shinji growled.

"Mr. Ikari!" Shinji glanced around and saw one of the reporters running at him. "How does it feel to be an Eva pilot?"

"Oh shit," Touji grumbled. Shinji ignored him and extended his claws as he licked his lips and grinned. The reporter froze in place and quickly backed away, as did the other reporters who had rushed to follow the first.

"I don't get paid enough for this shit."

"You get paid?" Yuki asked in surprise.

"Damn well too," Touji added.

"Not enough," Asuka argued. "My last shopping spree wiped my bank account clean."

"Remind me to hide my credit card," Shinji muttered, massaging his temples. He stalked forward and noted with satisfaction that the crowd parted readily for him. Touji quickly caught up with him.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," he began, ignoring the reporters.

"Yeah," Shinji said. "I sensed it too."

"Armisael," Touji said sadly, shaking his head. "The fool has no clue what's going to happen to him."

"Like you were any better Bardiel," Shinji said.

"Shut up Fenrir," the angel-human hybrid growled. "Seriously though. Armisael will not be easily overcome."

"So?" Shinji asked. "What do you know about him?"

"Not much," Shinji said. "I know he's quite a sadistic little bastard, not unlike Arael."

"Wonderful," Shinji said. "God I miss the old ones. Zeruel, Israfel, Shamshel, Sachiel, you. It was always fighting, none of the brain rape shit."

"I can still kick your ass," Touji offered, his crimson eyes glinting maliciously.

"You wish," Shinji growled as he pushed the door open. Touji stepped in behind him and held the door for Asuka and Yuki. "So when's this stupid bastard going to show?"

"To hell if I know," Touji said with a shrug.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Well this has been an eventful day." Shinji grunted in agreement and leaned against the guardrail on the school roof. The class had been empty as every student, save for Hikari and them, gave an exclusive interview to the reporters.

"Never realized that I had some many best friends and girlfriends," he said.

"If I hear one more girl say that," Yuki growled as her claws extended.

"Easy," Shinji said soothingly. "We'll kill them all tonight."

"What?" Touji demanded.

"Want to come?" Shinji asked.

"Well actually," Touji began. "There is that bastard who's been hitting on Hikari."

"Did you ask her out?" Shinji asked in surprise.

"Uh huh," Touji said with a smile. "We've been dating for about two weeks."

"Maybe you actually do have a brain," Asuka said. "You had better be good to her or I'll. . ."

"You'll what?" Touji interrupted.

"Nothing compared to what I'll do," Shinji growled. "Hikari is a nice girl and a friend of Asuka. You do anything and I'll rip you into little bits."

"Fair enough," Touji said.

"Why don't you just tang the bastard?" Yuki asked.

"Tang him?" Touji asked.

"LCL does look like tang," Shinji said. "Now why don't you just do that?"

"Not painful enough," Touji said.

"You're kind of sadistic," Yuki said. "Not exactly how I pictured an angel."

"Angels have already gotten into heaven," Touji said with a shrug. "That means that we don't have to be good anymore." Shinji watched as a black Section-2 sedan pulled up and several agents ushered Rei out of the school and into the vehicle. "Wonder what that's about."

"The bastard probably doesn't want the reporters to go after Ayanami," Shinji said with a shrug.

"What are we?" Touji asked. "Chopped liver?" He froze for a minute. "Yuck."

"What?" Shinji asked, licking his lips.

"I said chopped liver and you all got this glazed look," Touji said. "And you're drooling Shinji." Shinji quickly reached up to wipe his chin, but froze.

"Shut up." Touji grinned brightly and laughed. Then the angel alarms began to wail. "Looks like the other bastard finally showed up."

"You knew the angel was coming?" Asuka asked in surprise in a rare moment of calmness. "Doctor Akagi should just hook you up to the MAGI. Would make my life easier."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji settled into the plug and shifted uncomfortable. Sitting in any chair with a back was rather painful at the moment. "What's the situation?"

"The angel is contaminating Unit Zero!" someone screamed.

"What?" Shinji roared. "Get me on the fucking surfaced." Shinji felt the Eva lurch as it was loaded onto the catapult. Without warning G-forces slammed down on his shoulders. He shrugged them off easily. He hit the surface in seconds and the weight on his shoulders disappeared in less then a second. The locks released and Shinji sprinted towards Rei's location.

"What about a weapon?" Misato called.

"I have a weapon," Shinji said as he drew a progressive knife from the Eva's right shoulder pylon. Ahead he could see the blue Eva struggling with a ring of light. He charged in and swiped with his knife. 'This is too fucking easy.' His train of thought was interrupted as Rei screamed in pain. Everything fell into place at once. "Oh fuck." He leapt back and parried a blow from the angel with his knife.

"What's wrong?" Misato demanded.

"I can't hurt the angel without hurting Rei," Shinji said. He dodged to the right and fought the urge to slice off the offending appendage. "Shit." Shinji was worried. He was worried about getting out of this one alive, he was worried about getting out of this one without killing Rei, and he was worried that he was worried. 'Are we confused yet?' Shinji wondered. Another long white chain of light stabbed at him.

"Don't let it touch you!" Shinji glanced at the screen and saw Touji. "Keep the fuck away from it!"

"I thought you said that you didn't know anything about it," Shinji growled.

"I didn't," Touji said. "Stop screwing around and kill it."

"It's attached to Ayanami," Shinji growled as he dodged another shot.

"She's gone," Touji said coldly. "You can't get her back. Grab a pallet rifle and put a bullet through its core. One shot no pain."

"Yeah." Then something slammed into the Eva. In the seconds that Shinji had been distracted the angel had managed to wrap a tentacle around the Eva's ankle. Shinji screamed in rage in pain as he felt the angel burrow into his skin.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

'What are you doing among the Lilium!' Touji winced as a loud voice roared in his head.

'Not so loud you asshole,' he growled.

'Bardiel!' the Sixteenth screamed. 'You traitor!' Touji bit back the urge to roll his eyes.

'You should worry about the fight,' he said. 'You won't be on this plane of existence long enough to worry about me.'

'Don't be foolish you traitor!' Armisael roared. 'I have this traitor and the abomination under my control.' Touji stretched his awareness. He could feel Rei's determination and Shinji's all-consuming rage.

'No you don't.'

"What the hell is going on?" a longhaired man demanded. "Eva Unit Zero's self-destruct has been triggered!"

'Good-bye Armisael. I hope the Seventeenth won't be as pathetic as you.' Touji diverted his eyes as the blue Eva exploded with the force of a small nuclear weapon. "See you in your next life Ayanami." Touji stood up and left the bridge.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji leaned under the spray of the shower and let the hot water work out the kinks in his shoulders. He shifted his stance a little and nearly fell as he put pressure on his right ankle. "Damn it."

"I sorry Shinji." Shinji turned when he heard Asuka's voice. She was standing somewhere just outside of the shower room. "I just fell behind."

"Its not your fault," Shinji said as he turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and grabbed another one to drape around his shoulders. "You couldn't have done anything even if you were out there. I wasn't even able to do anything."

"Am I supposed to tell you that it's not your fault now?" Asuka asked tiredly.

"I supposed so." Shinji walked out of the showers and past Asuka. "I'm going home. You coming?"

"Yeah."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji brought his new can of beer to his lips and put the whole thing down in one shot. "I don't think I've ever seen you drink like this," Yuki commented. "It's a little surprising."

"Why?" Shinji asked as he reached for another beer.

"You never really mentioned that other pilot," Yuki explained. "I don't even know her name."

"Rei Ayanami," Shinji said. "Her name was Rei Ayanami."

"Alright," Yuki said. "So why are you so bummed out about a girl you never talked about?"

"Once I became a lycan," Shinji began. "I started to sense things."

"Like when angels were going to attack?" Yuki asked.

"That's exactly it," Shinji said. "Exactly. She was an angel hybrid like Touji. When I first sensed what she was I was terrified."

"You?" Yuki asked in amazement.

"Me," Shinji said. "Remember how you felt about Touji when you first met him?"

"Yeah," Yuki said.

"It was like that," Shinji said. "Only a lot worse for me. I've avoided her since I was turned."

"That's been a few months," Yuki said. Shinji nodded. "So why are you all hung up? Did you have a crush on her or something?"

"No," Shinji said. "But she was one of the people I trusted. She saved my life and almost lost her own."

"Were you as untrusting as a human as you are now?" Yuki asked. Shinji nodded. "Then saying that you trusted her is a big deal."

"Yeah." Shinji cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"She's alive!"

"Calm down Misato," Shinji growled. "I think I went from drinking to hung over without the nice hazy part."

"Rei is alive," Misato said. "Do you understand that?"

"Scratch that," Shinji said. "I have found the nice hazy part."

"Is Yuki there?" Misato demanded.

"Yeah." Shinji held out the phone. "Its Misato."

"What does she want?"

"I don't know," Shinji said. He downed his beer and went for another one.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"I hate this place," Shinji growled as he looked around the hospital. "Why did you drag me here?"

"For the twelfth time," Yuki said slowly. "Ayanami is alive."

"You didn't see the explosion," Shinji said. "The entry plug couldn't have gotten away."

"You were listening!" Yuki accused.

"Doesn't matter," Shinji said. "Its not Ayanami. It can't be." Yuki dragged him towards one of the hospital rooms and shoved the door open. Shinji sighed and stepped inside. The room's sole occupant turned to regard him. Horror and loathing flashed in her eyes for a moment, but it quickly disappeared. "You mind if I speak to her alone?"

"Sure," Yuki said. She stepped out and Shinji sat in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked.

"I am Rei Ayanami," the blue-haired woman said.

"Cute," Shinji growled. "But alright. What are you?"

"I do not understand," the woman said.

"I didn't expect you to," Shinji said. "So are you the second Rei Ayanami?"

"I believe I am the third," the woman said.

"Who was the first?" Shinji asked. The woman's face looked strained for barely a moment.

"I do not know," she said calmly. She looked at Shinji. "You are not human."

"Like you're one to speak," Shinji shot back.

"What are you?" the woman demanded.

"Not human," Shinji said. "Beyond that it does not concern you." He watched as her crimson eyes narrowed.

"You are an abomination."

"Spoken like an angel," Shinji said with a laugh.

"What am I?" the woman asked.

"You aren't human either," Shinji said. "The sooner you accept that the better off you'll be."

"If I am not human then what am I?" the woman continued.

"You're an angel," Shinji said. "One of the messengers."

"Who am I?" the woman asked.

"That's for you to figure out on your own," Shinji said. "No one else can tell you." The door slid open and Shinji turned to see a bearded man. "Remember that." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and started to move past the man.

"I have called off the Section-2 alert," Commander Ikari said.

"I thought you did that a while ago," Shinji commented. "After all, Section-2 has been avoiding me for well over a day."

"I would prefer that you didn't kill your own bodyguards," Commander Ikari said.

"Keep your dogs on a leash," Shinji said. "Wild dogs always have to be put down."

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. And so passed the Sixteenth Angel and the second Rei Ayanami. Long enough for you?


	16. Chapter 16: Dinner

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter Sixteen: Dinner

"So the Rei Ayanami in the hospital room is a clone?" Shinji nodded and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "How could she be the same age as the original? Do you think that NERV figured out how to accelerate age or something?"

"I doubt it," Shinji said. "Maybe they just have a fucking tank full of Rei clones somewhere."

"Like an Ayanami Tank, or how about a Rei-aquarium?" Yuki asked.

"Ah shut up," Shinji growled. "It's more likely than age acceleration."

"Neither sounds too likely if you ask me," Asuka said. Shinji was about to point out that no one had asked her, but he stopped himself.

"Why would NERV need a tank full of Ayanamis?" Touji asked.

"She said she was the third," Shinji said with a shrug. "Maybe she just annoys the wrong people a lot."

"Kill one get another free," Yuki said with a laugh. "So what exactly are we going to do?"

"Nothing," Shinji said. "We let this play out and see what happens?"

"What about Tabris?" Touji asked.

"The Seventeenth?" Shinji asked. "Not much we can do until he shows up."

"True," Asuka said. "Can I kill him when he shows up?"

"Sure," Shinji said. "Have fun."

"Really?" Asuka shrieked. She flung her arms around Shinji's neck and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks Shinji!"

"That's pathetic," Touji said with a sigh.

"Him caving in so easily to women?" Yuki asked. "Actually I kind of like it."

"Not that," Touji said. "It's pathetic that he's already turning blue."

"Oh," Yuki said. "Asuka? Can I have my mate back? Please?"

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

"I can't believe they're still out there." Misato glared at the clamoring reporters on the sidewalk below her and walked back into her apartment. "Don't they have anything better to do?"

"Nope," Shinji said. He folded the newspaper he had been reading and tossed it on the table. Misato picked it up and glanced at the front page.

"Two more Evangelion pilots identified," she read aloud. "This paper has recently discovered the identities of two more of the four Evangelion pilots."

"Lovely isn't it?" Shinji asked. "They began interviewing students around the school."

"Why didn't the students already go to the media?" Misato asked.

"They probably thought that we were common knowledge," Shinji said with a shrug. "Do you have anything really high proof in a glass bottle?"

"Why?" Misato asked suspiciously.

"Two words," Shinji said with a grin, "Molotov cocktail."

"Oh that would look just great plastered on the front page," Misato said sarcastically. "Shinji Ikari, pilot of Evangelion Unit Zero-One and savior of the world, burns half a dozen reporters alive."

"Fire-roasted reporter," Shinji said. Misato watched as he licked his lips and shuddered slightly. There was definitely something wrong with her charges. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but they were about as far from normal as one could get.

"So how's school?"

"It's alright," Shinji said with a shrug.

"I just got the report cards," Misato said.

"Oh really," Shinji said absently as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

"You and Asuka both have perfect scores," Misato said. "You English grades went from mediocre to perfect."

"English isn't that hard of a language," Shinji said with a shrug.

"A lot of it comes from Latin. Once I figured that out it was easy."

"You speak Latin?" Misato asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Shinji said.

"Where did you learn Latin?" Misato asked.

"From Bob," Shinji said.

"Ah," Misato said, "the mysterious Bob. Have you invited them over for dinner?"

"I forgot," Shinji said as he began flicking his lighter open and closed.

"Call them now," Misato prodded. "It's not too late."

"Alright already," Shinji grumbled as he flipped his lighter shut and pressed his cigarette's lit end against the pad of his thumb. He stood up and tucked the extinguished cigarette behind his ear and shuffled to the kitchen.

"Didn't that hurt?" Misato called.

"Not really," Shinji answered.

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

"Hello?"

"It's Shinji." Bob raised his eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Shinji said. "My guardian wants to know if you and Angel want to come over for dinner."

"What are you eating?" Bob asked.

"My guardian if she doesn't get off my case," Shinji growled.

"I don't see why we can't make it," Bob said. "Hey Angel!"

"Yeah?" the younger lycan asked.

"You want to go over to Shinji's for dinner?"

"Is he cooking?"

"Probably," Bob said.

"Sure," Angel said. "He's really good at that."

"What time do you want us to be over?" Bob asked.

"In about an hour," Shinji answered. "Sound good to you Pops?"

"That's fine," Bob said. "How about I bring a bottle of that really good scotch?"

"Misato might like it," Shinji answered. "Go right ahead."

"See you then," Bob said.

"Right." Shinji hung up and Bob did the same.

"So Shinji invited us over for dinner?" Angel asked. "At his guardian's urgings I presume."

"Sounded that way," Bob said with a frown. "Why on Earth would he not want his guardian to meet us?" He spun around quickly and pressed a finger to Angel's lips. "No smart ass comments." Angel pouted slightly and stepped back.

"I guess we shouldn't disappoint his low expectations of us."

"What did you have in mind?" Bob asked, a grin starting to grow on his lips.

"Nothing," Angel said quickly. "I don't want to get shot."

"Shinji wouldn't shoot us," Bob said, "no matter what we did."

"Correction," Angel said. "Shinji wouldn't shoot us with silver."

"You have a point."

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

"What's wrong with you?" Yuki watched as her mate stopped playing with his lighter.

"Misato made me invite Pops and Angel over for dinner," he growled.

"Oh dear," Yuki said. "When are they due?"

"Any minute now," Shinji said. The doorbell rang and Yuki watched in shock as Shinji picked up his semi-auto and jacked the action.

"Shinji," she said warningly.

"It's not loaded with silver," he said as he slipped the pistol under his shirt. "After all, if I killed Bob then I'd turn back into a human."

"Really?" Shinji nodded and stood up the answer the door.

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

Misato watched as Shinji pushed the door open and stepped aside to allow two people to step inside. She had been expecting many things, but she had not been expecting two very-average looking people. "Ms. Katsuragi?" the man asked with a pleasant smile.

"Yes," Misato said. "Are you Bob and Angel?"

"That's us," the woman said. Misato turned and looked at Shinji. He was glaring at the two like he was warning them not to do anything stupid. Then Misato noticed something else.

"When did you get your ears pierced?"

"Huh?" Shinji asked in confusion.

"You're ears," Bob said slowly. "They have holes now." Misato watched in amusement as the young woman elbowed the man in the stomach.

"I did it a little while ago."

"They weren't like that half an hour ago," Misato said. Shinji reached up and pulled at one of the silver-colored loops in his ears. "What are they?"

"Platinum," Shinji said. "I'm allergic to silver."

"I didn't know that," Misato said. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah," Shinji said. "It's cheaper then getting them done by a professional."

"Those are good," Bob commented. "They look perfectly even to each other."

"Thanks," Shinji said.

"They're too small," Yuki complained as she tugged on one of them. "You need bigger hoops."

"I don't even want to know why," Shinji said.

"So she can lead you around by the ear," Bob said. "Angel used to do it to me, but she ripped one of my earrings out." Shinji and Misato both winced.

"Just go grab a seat on the couch," Shinji said. "Dinner will be ready really soon."

"What are we having?" Bob asked.

"Steak," Shinji said. "I didn't have much time to marinade, so it may be a lit chewy."

"Fine by me," Bob said as he sat down on the couch. Misato sat in one of the armchairs.

"So where did you meet Shinji?" she asked.

"It was a few months ago," Bob said. "We ran into each other while he was walking home."

"So how'd you two end up being friends?"

"Unfortunate circumstances," Shinji and Bob answered at the same time in the same dry tone.

"You two," Yuki said.

"If they were any more alike then they really would be father and son," Angel said. "Sometimes that scares me."

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"Because that would make her an old. . ." Shinji was cut off as Angel slammed her fist into the back of his head. Misato watched this strange little drama with a mixture of wonder and amusement.

"Oh. Kaji called."

"What?" Shinji demanded, looking up sharply.

"Kaji called," Misato repeated. "He was looking for you."

"Oh shit." Shinji quickly pulled his boots on and sprinted to the door. "I have to go!"

"What about. . ." the door slammed shut, "dinner?" Bob finished.

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

Kaji was being followed. He could tell quite easily by his pursuer's loud footsteps. 'God damn you Ikari.' Kaji stopped walking and turned to face the man. He recognized him as a Section-2 agent. The man withdrew his hand from his coat and held up a gleaming black 9mm semi-auto. Then something dark rose out of the shadows behind the man and Kaji smiled. "You're late. I've been waiting." The Section-2 agent didn't notice and drew the hammer back on his pistol. That was when Shinji made his move. The Section-2 agent's arm bent sudden in the one direction and the pistol fell from his grip. Kaji looked away in disgust as Shinji bared his teeth and sank them into the man's trachea.

"I forgot." Kaji turned back and watched as Shinji wiped at the blood on his face. "Sorry."

"I thought I was going to die," Kaji said. "That is just not good for my heart."

"Everyone dies," Shinji said. "It just wasn't your time." The young man finished wiping the blood off his face and grinned. "I have to get going."

"Really," Kaji said. "Where to?"

"Dinner," Shinji said. Kaji nodded and walked up to the Section-2 agent.

"Great."

"What?" Shinji asked.

"Couldn't you have just shot him?" Kaji asked.

"I needed a little pre-dinner snack," Shinji said. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Cover my tracks," Kaji said as he picked up the man's pistol and shot the corpse several times. "He's about my size, isn't he?"

"Maybe a centimeter taller and two kilos heavier," Shinji said.

"Give me a hand," Kaji grumbled as he tried to drag the man. Shinji sighed in annoyance and simply picked up the corpse with one hand.

"Where do you want it?"

"In the dumpster." Shinji shoved the dead man into the dumpster and stepped back. Kaji picked up a small, rectangular bottle and emptied its contents into the dumpster.

"Gasoline?"

"I knew they would make their move here," Kaji said.

"So where are you going?"

"Deep undercover," Kaji said as he lit a match and tossed it into the metal box. Soon the air was saturated with the sickly sweet smell of burning flesh. Kaji turned and looked at his savior. "Shinji?"

"Huh?" the younger man grunted.

"You're drooling."

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

"Where the hell did you rush off to in such a hurry?" Shinji ignored his sire and kicked off his boots.

"I had to help a friend," he said finally.

"You snuck out to get a snack," Bob growled, pointing accusingly as the red stains on Shinji's button-down shirt. He cursed and quickly pulled it off.

"Just because I come home covered in blood doesn't mean I was having fun," he growled lowly.

"Tell me otherwise," Bob said.

"Okay," Shinji said in exasperation. "I went out and had some fun, but it was to help a friend."

"Yeah right."

"Really," Shinji insisted. "I'm going to go finish preparing dinner."

"You have blood on your hands," Bob muttered. "Don't let your guardian see." The young lycan walked into the kitchen and Bob walked back to where the others were waiting. "The chef has finally returned."

"Where'd run off to?" Yuki asked in annoyance. "I'm hungry."

"He said he went out to help a friend," Bob said. "Bastard ran out to get something to eat."

"I'm going to go have a word with him," Yuki said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Is it a good idea to leave them in the same room alone?" Misato asked.

"They aren't. . .that. . .bad. Oh boy." Bob groaned in annoyance and rubbed his temples. "Hey Asuka?"

"Yeah?" the young redhead asked.

"Doesn't that smell good?" Bob continued. "Why don't you go see how things are coming along?"

"I'm not an idiot," Asuka said as she stood up. "I'm just hungry."

"Alright," Bob said. Asuka walked to the kitchen and Misato laughed.

"They act like a pair of. . ."

"Animals in heat?" Bob interjected.

"I was going to say teenagers," Misato said.

"That too," Bob said.

"I don't see that much of a difference," Angel said.

"Dinner's ready!" Shinji called. "Now get in here or we're going to eat it all."

"They wouldn't. . ." Misato began.

"They have before," Bob said as he rocketed to his feet.

-End

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Here's just another little filler chapter. I wanted to wrap up Kaji's part in this story, so he probably won't be showing up real soon. Kaworu will probably show up in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17: The Seventeenth Messenger

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter Seventeen: The Seventeenth Messenger

"Shinji!" Shinji jerked awake groaned as light flooded his vision.

"What's wrong Misato?" he grumbled as he looked around his room and scratched his head.

"We're needed at NERV," Misato said.

"Why?" Shinji asked as he glanced down at Yuki and brushed her bangs out of her face. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

"It's a surprise," Misato said. She sounded very agitated. Shinji did not care.

"Tell Ritsy to shove her synch tests up her ass," he said as he lay back down and snuggled closer to Yuki's nude form.

"They found the Fifth Child," Misato said. "The failed to notify me and tried to pass it off as me being behind in my paperwork."

"You are behind in your paperwork," Shinji grumbled.

"Just get up or I'm coming in there and dragging you out," Misato threatened.

"Feel free," Shinji answered. "I need a new scratching post."

"Get up or I'll send Asuka in there," Misato said.

"Now that's a threat," Shinji growled as he disengaged himself from Yuki and climbed out of his bed. "I'm up."

"Good," Misato said. "Now hurry up and get dressed. I want to get to NERV before my righteous anger wears out."

"If you want I could slit a few throats," Shinji offered.

"I might take you up on that offer," Misato said. Shinji quickly found a pair of black pants and a dark blue and black Hawaiian shirt covered in little Tiki dudes and palm trees.

"I'm coming," Yuki muttered.

"You don't have to," Shinji said.

"You already woke me up," Yuki said with a frown. "You know I can't go back to bed once I wake up."

"Okay," Shinji said. "It shouldn't be any trouble getting you through security."

"Why?"

"Because most of the Section-2 agents nearly piss themselves around me," Shinji said proudly. "My last killing spree freaked them all out and they're mad as hell that I got away with it."

"Why did you get away with it?" Yuki asked.

"They ran out of Section-2 agents willing to try and capture me."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"So where's this new kid?" Shinji asked irritably.

"Somewhere," Touji said vaguely. "Do you have any threes?"

"Go fish."

"Damn it."

"Do you have any aces?"

"Go fish." Shinji sighed and drew a card from the deck. He glanced at Asuka and waited for her to speak.

"Do you have any aces?"

"God damn you."

"Actually you damned her," Touji said. Shinji growled angrily at the hybrid and forked over his three aces to Asuka. She beamed happily and set down her four aces.

"I win." Shinji scooped up all the cards and began to shuffle them.

"How many games is that?"

"Five," Touji said.

"She's kicked your asses five times?" Yuki asked in surprise. "Why don't you just do the underhanded thing?"

"This is Go Fish," Shinji said. "If there are any ways to cheat at Go Fish then I don't know them." He glanced up and saw Rei watching them. "You want to play?"

"I don't know how," Rei said.

"We can teach you," Touji said. "I mean it's almost pathetically easy."

"And yet you are both loosing to a girl," Yuki said.

"I meant easy to learn," Touji said. "Besides, its not like there's anything wrong with loosing to a female."

"Bardiel must have been a real supporter of equality," Shinji commented.

"Why do you say that?" Touji asked suspiciously. Shinji grinned broadly at his friend for taking the bait.

"Because Touji Suzuhara viewed females as objects. What a disgusting little pervert her was."

"Fuck you Shinji."

"It's the money making games that are hard," Shinji said to Rei. "But cheating makes everything easy."

"Cheating is dishonest," Rei said calmly.

"Do we look honest?" Touji asked.

"No."

"She's learning," Shinji said. "You just have to watch the hands and the eyes to make sure someone doesn't cheat." With that said he flipped the desk of cards across his hand and sent the cards flying into his opposite palm.

"Show off," Touji grumbled.

"It's skill," Shinji said with a smirk.

"Knock it off you two," Misato growled as she rubbed her temples. "You argue like a pair of old ladies."

"There you are." Shinji looked up and grinned toothily a Ritsuko. He took great pride in how she shuddered slightly. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Well here we are," Asuka said. "Now introduce the Fifth Child so I can kill him and go back to bed."

"No killing other Eva pilots," Shinji said in exasperation.

"Fine," Ritsuko said, ignoring them. "Meet the Fifth Child, Kaworu Nagisa." Shinji watched as a young man with silver hair and crimson eyes stepped out from behind the blond doctor.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"He feels gay," Touji said. "The vibe just roles off him like a wave."

"What's wrong the gay people?" Shinji growled. "I have a friend who's gay."

"Really?" Touji asked. "Who?"

"You."

"I had that coming," Touji said. "But really?"

"Yeah," Shinji said.

"Who?"

"Ashitaka," Shinji said.

"No shit," Touji said. "Would never have suspected him. Nice guy though."

"Really," Shinji said with a nod. "I'm just glad that he isn't like those strait guys who play gay guys on sitcoms."

"God I want to make them die," Touji grumbled.

"Are you two done yet?" Misato asked in annoyance.

"I think so," Touji said.

"Yeah." Shinji turned back to the kid. "Well I didn't see that coming."

"Tabris being the Fifth Child?" Touji asked.

"Don't even act like you saw this coming," Shinji growled.

"Can I kill him now?" Asuka pleaded. Shinji glanced at the young man. He seemed royally confused and very disturbed.

"Well I told you yes already," Shinji said. Asuka grinned and her claws extended.

"Freeze!" Shinji froze and stared at Misato in wide-eyed shock. 'I did not know that she could do that.'

"Could you show me how to do that?" Yuki asked.

"Sure." Shinji felt a shudder run down his spine. "Anyway, there will be no killing of the Fifth Child."

"But he's evil," Shinji whined. "He needs to die."

"You're evil!" Misato yelled.

"She has a point," Touji said.

"Okay. He's good!" Shinji declared.

"That's not a bad thing!" Misato yelled.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Children!" Shinji shut his mouth and turned to look at Ritsuko.

"Fuck toy!"

"What?" the woman screamed.

"Let him live," Shinji said. "It'll be fun to see the looks on their faces later."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"This is all wrong," Tabris said as he wondered through the Geo-Front. "The Second is conscious and a monster, the Third is an abomination, and Bardiel is here." He paused at the top of the elevator and smiled as he saw the First. 'One thing is as it should be.' The blue-haired woman looked at him and her eyes narrowed. "You are like me."

"I am nothing like you," the young woman said in disgust.

"She's got a point," a new voice said from behind. "You see she's what we call a fairly-well formed female." Tabris turned and stared at the Third. The dark-haired man boy smirked and his golden eyes danced dangerously. "I won't allow these people to be killed."

"They're not even your species," Tabris sneered.

"They're prey," the abomination said with a smirk. "My species does need to feed."

"You are disgusting," Tabris said.

"And you're alive by my good graces," the young man hissed dangerously. "Come on Rei. Everyone's going out to get something to eat. Do you want to come?"

"Yes."

"Cool," the monster said with a smile. "The place we're going to has one of the greatest vegetarian menus in town."

"Alright," Rei said. Tabris watched as one of his own kind walked past him and moved to walk next to an abomination.

"Both Bardiel and Lilith," he growled in disgust. "Their time as Liliums has ruined their sense of purpose."

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

Rei looked around the large table and watched curiously as Shinji argued with their waiter. "I'm sorry, but I can not serve you alcohol without proof that you're over twenty-one."

"What are you?" Shinji demanded. "The fucking beer Nazi?"

"Calm down," Yuki said. "You can drink all you want when we get home."

"Whatever," Shinji growled. "How about soda then?"

"Pepsi?" the waiter asked.

"That's fine," Shinji said with a sigh. The waiter wrote that down and walked away.

"Looks like there'll be another nameless victim on the streets of Tokyo-3 tonight," Touji said.

"Nah," Shinji said. "I like that guy. He stood up to me over something as menial as a drink."

"Do you take pride in making Charles Manson look like Barney?" Touji asked. Rei remained silent and continued to observe their interactions. She has seen many teenagers interact in school, but this odd group of non-humans was different. They seemed to be able to read each other's minds and actions and respond with cutting insults almost instantaneously.

"So," Shinji said, his voice suddenly perfectly calm. In an instant Touji's rambunctious laugh died away. Shinji turned and his golden eyes found Rei's. The young woman had to repress a shudder of fear and loathing. Similar feelings came up as she looked at Asuka and the other woman, but when she looked at Touji there was an odd kinship. "Do you know what the Fifth Child is?" Shinji asked.

"He is the Seventeenth Messenger," Rei answered.

"Right," Touji said. "The last of our kind."

"And you still feel no sadness for aiding in the slaughter of your own species Bardiel?" Yuki asked.

"Tabris is actually closer to being my species then the others," Touji said. "I'm not an angel entirely, but I'm far from simply being a human."

"He's the same as you," Shinji said. "Allow me to introduce Bardiel, the Thirteenth Messenger."

"I never liked fancy titles," Touji murmured tiredly. "Have you introduced yourself Fenrir?"

"That's not important," Shinji said with a shrug. "The name Shinji Ikari will do for now."

"You speak as if you are no longer Shinji Ikari," Rei said quietly.

"I'm not," came the calm reply. "I am no longer human, ergo I am not Shinji Ikari."

"Let's get down to business," Touji said. "What are we to do about Tabris?"

"Wait for him to make his move," Shinji said calmly as he lit a cigarette.

"That runs the risk of having the world destroyed," Touji growled. "What could possibly be worth that risk?" Rei watched as a grin lit up Shinji's face.

"Because I want to see the looks on Misato and Ritsuko's faces when I say I told you so!" he cheered happily.

"There's no smoking in here," someone said. Shinji turned and calmly extinguished his cigarette on the man's hand.

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

"Why did you ask to accompany me?" Rei watched as Shinji lit another cigarette and took a long draw on it.

"Whether we like it or not we're all in the same boat," he said finally. "We need to work together to survive this."

"So I am just a convenient partner?" Rei asked. She heard Shinji snort in amusement. "Is that amusing?"

"No," Shinji said. "You just jump to conclusions like every other woman I know."

"Oh," Rei said as she looked around at the buildings. Shinji had insisted on walking her home.

"Look," Shinji said seriously. "I asked you to join our little crusade because I feel that you are trustworthy and strong enough to help us."

"I understand," Rei said.

"Good," Shinji said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You may," Rei said.

"How much of the second Rei's memories do you have?" Shinji asked.

"I have enough of them to know who you and Pilot Sohryu are," Rei said. "I. . .also remember you telling me to smile." Beside her Shinji chuckled. "But you are different now."

"Did the eye color give it away?" Shinji asked.

"It is not that," Rei said. "I believe the term is insane. I think you are completely insane."

"Maybe you aren't that bad of a judge of character after all," Shinji said with a deep chuckle. "Do you know what your role in this little Greek tragedy is?"

"I am to merge with Lilith and unite all of humanity after being merged with Adam," Rei said.

"When you say it like that," Shinji began. "It doesn't sound that bad."

"I do not wish to be the Commander's doll anymore," Rei said, anger slowly filling her.

"That thought pisses you off," Shinji said. "You don't like that at all, do you?"

"I hate the thought of being used," Rei said.

"You can not merge with Adam," Shinji said. "That would be living up to his plans."

"But the call," Rei began. "It is so strong."

"I understand," Shinji said. "But you need to be strong."

"I will try my hardest," Rei said quietly. Shinji smiled at her.

"That's all I'd ever ask from you Rei."

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

Yuki looked up and watched as a grinning and bloodied Shinji stepped into the apartment. "I guess the old Fenrir Charm didn't work on her."

"Funny," Shinji said as he limped to the couch.

"So what really happened?" Asuka asked.

"Just ran into a pack that was trying to move in on my territory," Shinji said with a dismissing shrug.

"How many were there?" Yuki asked.

"Before? There were four," Shinji said. "Now there are about two hundred."

"What?" Asuka asked.

"He means there are now about two hundred pieces of those four lycans scattered around Tokyo-3," Yuki explained. "So what did Rei say?"

"She's with us," Shinji said.

"She doesn't have an Eva," Asuka said.

"Neither does Touji," Shinji said with a shrug. "In case you've forgotten, they don't need Evas to fight the angels."

"Okay," Asuka said. "I still don't really understand why we don't just kill him."

"It's because you sire is a complete loon," Yuki said sourly. "When NERV comes to you for help you're going to rub their noses in the fact that the Fifth Child is the Seventeenth Angel, aren't you?"

"Only a little," Shinji said as he stood up. "I'm going to go tend to my wounds." Yuki watched as he limped towards his room.

"Wait up!"

-End

(::::::::::::::ii:::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. This is was we call beating around the bush. I swear I'll stop writing fillers, well maybe a few more. Anyone else notice that the Seventeenth Angel was introduced in the seventeenth chapter? What a coincidence.


	18. Chapter 18: The Next Act

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter Eighteen: The Next Act

"Shinji!" Misato jerked awake wildly and looked around. That hadn't sounded like Yuki. Why would anyone else be screaming Shinji's name this late? "Get your lazy ass out here! We've got problems!" Misato stumbled to her door and slid it open.

"What's the matter?" Shinji's voice asked.

"He's making his move," a different voice said. Misato leaned out of her doorway and saw a young man standing in front of Shinji's door.

"Damn," Shinji growled.

"Suzuhara?" The young man turned and regarded her coolly.

"You might as well know too."

"What's wrong?" Misato asked tiredly.

"The Seventeenth Angel has begun to make his move," Touji said. He didn't look very good. He was pale, well paler, and there were bags under his blood-red eyes.

"How do you know?" Misato demanded.

"I just do," Touji said. "Trust me."

"I trust him," Shinji said. Misato glanced at her young charge. He didn't look much better then Touji. "Wake up Asuka."

"Is it a good idea to let Misato do that?"

"No." Shinji pushed past both of them and walked into Asuka's room.

"How could you possible know what the Seventeen Angel is doing?" Misato demanded again.

"I can feel him," Touji said. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a cigarette. "We're the same."

"What do you mean by that?" Misato asked, taking a step away from the young man. He laughed tiredly.

"Touji is as much of an angel as he is a human." Misato turned and saw Shinji step out of the Asuka's room.

"You're an angel?" Misato asked as she backed up even further.

"Partly," Touji said. "NERV didn't tell you?"

"They didn't tell me anything," Misato said. Shinji must have noticed her fear.

"Don't worry about him. He's probably as much human as he is not," Shinji said with a tired laugh. "But if you want non-human then you don't have to go far."

"What do you mean?" Misato asked. Touji laughed loudly at that.

"I'd hate to tell you," he said. "But you're the only human living here."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Tabris stared at the hulking red monster in front of him. 'This is not right,' he thought angrily. "You should not be conscious!" The red Eva's silence seemed to mock him. 'The soul of this unit should have retreated.' Tabris cursed. Nothing was as it should have been. "It doesn't matter." Tabris allowed the power he had held at bay to fill him and felt himself lifted off the ground.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato's cell phone rang and she picked it up. "What's wrong?"

"The Seventeenth Child has been identified," Ritsuko said.

"The Fifth Child?" Misato asked dryly. Her car jerked sharply and Asuka yelped in surprise from the backseat.

"Slow down please?" Touji begged. Misato ignored him.

"How did you know?" Ritsuko demanded.

"Remember Shinji saying that the Fifth Child was good?" Misato asked.

"He knew all along?" Ritsuko demanded.

"They all did," Misato said. "We're coming to you."

"Where are you?" Ritsuko asked.

"About two minutes away," Misato answered.

"You were already heading over here?" Ritsuko demanded.

"All of the children already knew," Misato repeated.

"Well hurry up!" Ritsuko yelled. "The Seventeenth is already in Terminal Dogma!"

"Alright." Misato hung up and glanced at Shinji. "Ritsuko says to hurry up."

"We topped out," Shinji said. He jerked the wheel sharply and pumped both the emergency brake and the brake. The car went sideways and shot across an intersection and across a corner they couldn't have made any other way.

"Where did you learn to drive?"

"Bob taught me," Shinji said.

"You haven't gotten any better either," Touji groaned. "So how far along is he?"

"He's already in Terminal Dogma," Misato answered.

"Shit," Shinji cursed. "Is Rei there?"

"She should be by now," Touji answered. "What's the plan?"

"Asuka and I get in our Evas and you two neutralize his AT field," Shinji answered. "Short and sweet."

"What about after that?" Touji asked.

"Well I made a promise to Asuka," Shinji said. "So she gets to do what she wants to do with him."

"Yea!" Asuka threw her arms around Shinji from behind and Misato was forced to clamp her hand over her lips as the car swerved wildly.

"I'm going to be sick."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Asuka slipped into her Eva's plug and watched the hatch seal behind her. The plug was inserted and all of the screens lit up brightly. On one screen to her left she could see her sire. "Ready to go Shinji?"

"Yeah," the black-haired man said.

"How about you Rei?" Asuka asked, turning to look at the young woman perched on her Eva's shoulder.

"I am ready Pilot Sohryu," she answered. Asuka was temporarily surprised by the lack of an urge to squad her. 'And I always thought I wanted to kill her.'

"Let's go folks." Asuka looked up as Shinji's Eva stepped forward. Asuka stepped forward and followed after the purple Eva. It reached the hole that would lead down further into Terminal Dogma. "Hang on Touji." Asuka watched as the purple Eva simply disappeared. She stepped up.

"Ready Rei?"

"Yes." Asuka stepped forward and gravity caught the massive human-shaped weapon and sent it speeding downwards.

"Well here we are falling," Shinji's calm voice said. "Anyone know any good jokes?"

"This is serious," Misato snapped.

"It wouldn't be if you had let us kill him in the first place!" Shinji bellowed. "So shut up!"

"I was wrong and you were right," Misato said angrily. "Happy now?"

"A little."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Tabris grinned as he finally landed at the bottom of the shaft. "It is time." He raised his hand and the huge metal door in front of him was wrenched off its hinges. He stepped into the cavernous room and stared at the crucified figure before him. "What?" He stepped further into the room. "Lilith." Something impacted with the ground behind him and Tabris turned to see the purple Eva with glowing green eyes stooping to get through the doorway. "You!"

"Me," the abomination said. He looked up and the Eva stared at the angel in the middle of the room. "Lilith?" Suddenly the pilot began to laugh. "The old bastard had us all fooled."

"You knew that Lilith was down here!" Tabris accused.

"We had no clue," Bardiel called. He too was laughing so hard that tears were plainly visible on his cheeks even from where Tabris stood.

"He's mine!" Tabris turned and saw the red Eva pounce at him. He raised his AT field and watched as the red Eva ran into it head first. It stumbled back and lunged again.

"You fool!" Tabris shouted as he raised his AT field to its peak with every intent to destroy the red Eva. To his shock the red Eva tore through the AT field and seized him in one massive fist. "You. . .!" Tabris's anger was so complete that he could not even speak as he stared at the shadow of Lilith perched on the Eva's shoulder.

"We are nothing alike Tabris," the young woman said as she smirked maliciously.

"I'm leaving," the abomination said. "Have fun Asuka."

"Don't you want to play?"

"Sure," the abomination said. "I'm just going to play in a different way."

"Huh?"

"He's going to go home and bone Yuki!" Bardiel called from the purple Eva's shoulder.

"Oh," Asuka said. "Have fun!" The purple Eva waved its massive hand and stepped back through the doorway. The massive red Eva flopped down and folded its legs in front of itself. Then Tabris could only scream in rage and pain as his left leg was slowly tugged from its socket.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Do you think its over?" Misato asked.

"I don't know," Ritsuko said. "Those two AT fields are still canceling each other out." Misato nodded and seemed to want to speak. "Something wrong?"

"Shinji isn't human, is he?"

"No," Ritsuko said. "He isn't."

"Then what is he?" Misato asked.

"He's a lycanthrope," Ritsuko answered tiredly.

"What?" Misato asked.

"A werewolf," Ritsuko said. She began to laugh at the sheer insanity of it all. The human race's savior was only saving humanity so that he could feed off of it. "This is ludicrous, absolutely insane!"

"You called?" Misato turned and saw Shinji's Eva leaning into its maintenance rack.

"Where's Asuka?"

"She's still down there having fun with the Seventeenth," Shinji said. "I'm going home."

"Have fun. Hey wait a minute!"

"By."

"Damn it Shinji if you take my car then I'm going to find something silver and cram it up your ass!"

"He already logged off ma'am," Maya said. Her shoulders were shaking as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Let's get something clear!" Misato said. "Everyone does know that the world may have been destroyed today, right?"

"We know," Shigeru said. "We're just saving the break downs for later."

"When we're good and drunk," Makoto said.

"You guys need a drinking buddy?" Misato asked. "I just know that I'm not going to get any peace and quiet at my place."

"I hope you see what I had to go through back in college," Ritsuko growled.

"We weren't that bad."

"Every night!" Ritsuko yelled. "I had to go to sleep wearing head phones!"

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"It is done," Gendo said as he watched the screen showing Unit Zero-Two slowly tugging body parts off of the Seventeenth Angel.

"You're son will be a problem," Fuyutsuki said.

"He will be disposed of," Gendo said.

"Are you sure you're able to do that?" Fuyutsuki asked. "He is already far from your control."

"We know what he is and there fore we can eliminate him."

"What of the other children?" Fuyutsuki pressed.

"They will not be trouble," Gendo said.

"Not one of them is under your control," Fuyutsuki said quietly. "Not even your precious Rei."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji leaned back against the tree behind him and yawned. "Tired?" Touji asked. Shinji nodded absently. "Man Yuki, what did you do to him?"

"What didn't I do to him?" the brown haired woman leaning against Shinji asked coyly.

"Ew," Asuka said. "I don't want to know about your sex life."

"I guess they are kind of like your parents," Touji said. "You're awfully quiet Rei." The blue-haired woman turned and regarded him calmly.

"I was led to believe that I was always unnaturally quiet," she said calmly. "Wouldn't that make my silence natural to myself?" Touji's face lit up in a bright grin and he rolled back onto the green grass as he laughed.

"You guys just saved the world, right?" Yuki asked suddenly.

"I think so," Asuka said.

"We kept it around for the humans to destroy," Shinji said with a shrug.

"Shouldn't we get a free trip to Disney Land, or something?" Yuki asked.

"Disney Land is underwater Yuki," Shinji said.

"What happened to Mistress?" Yuki asked. Touji looked up to see something he hadn't seen in a long time.

"You're blushing!"

"Blow it out your ass!" Shinji bellowed. "Just because you're not getting any from the class rep doesn't mean you can rag on me!"

"I'm not getting any from the class rep because we both feel that we're too young," Touji said as his eyes narrowed.

"Wow," Shinji said. "Bardiel must have been a eunuch." Touji glared at his friend. 'I'm going to be sorry for asking this.'

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Suzuhara was such a major bag of hormones that he'd probably be humping. . ." His tirade was interrupted as Yuki turned his head to the side and sealed his lips with hers.

"Thanks Yuki." The young woman batted a hand at him.

"They do that very often," Rei said.

"Kissing?" Touji asked. "You're right. They do that more in a single day then most people in a whole lifetime."

"That's not all they do," Asuka growled. "Damn paper-thin walls."

"I do not understand," Rei said. Touji felt his jaw drop in surprise.

"Well. . .uh. . .you see," he began hesitantly. "Asuka will explain it all to you."

"Why do I have to explain the fact that those two bang each other's brains out every time they're alone?" Asuka demanded.

"This is a family park," Shinji growled as he prodded Asuka with the toe of his boot.

"And you call that family behavior?" Asuka demanded.

"Calm down children." Touji turned and saw Bob and Angel walking towards them hand-in-hand.

"What's up?"

"We're leaving," Bob said.

"We were on vacation when you met us," Angel said.

"Where are you two off to?"

"Probably Germany," Bob said.

"Avoid the local cuisine," Shinji advised. "It's horrible stuff. I mean it's really tough and spoiled."

"You bastard," Asuka growled. Shinji ignored her.

"You sure you don't want to stick around for the next part of the show?"

"What next part?" Bob asked. "I thought this angel business was over."

"That part is," Shinji said. "But there is one final act that has yet to unfold."

"You seem to jump from inane babbling to lines that only a professional script writer could come up with," Touji commented. He expected Shinji's answer to be sharp and harsh.

"I guess you're right." Well he had expected Shinji's answer to be sharp and harsh.

"So what's going down?" Yuki asked.

"What angel was supposed to be in Terminal Dogma?" Shinji asked.

"Have I ever mentioned how much it pisses me off when people answer a question with a question?" Yuki asked.

"I'll make it up to you later," Shinji said. "Now. Anyone know the answer?"

"It was supposed to be Adam," Touji said.

"NERV has Adam," Shinji said.

"If they have him and Lilith was in Terminal Dogma," Asuka began. "Then where's Adam?"

"That's the million dollar question," Shinji said.

"We're in Japan."

"That's the 110,210,000 yen question," Shinji said.

"Do you think Commander Ikari has it?" Rei asked.

"Oh yeah."

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. I think there's only one more chapter of this coming. I just thought I'd warn you about that. This marks the ending of the story base on the television series. Up next are the movies.


	19. Chapter 19: Barcelona

I don't own anything. (My new idiot-proof disclaimer.)

Lycanthrope

-Chapter Nineteen: Barcelona

Shinji leaned back in his seat and looked around the classroom. More then half of the desks that had held kids at the beginning of the school year were empty. People had rushed out of the city after Unit Zero's self-detonation. Now more and more people were slowly, but surely, beginning to return. "Do you know the answer Mr. Ikari?" Shinji glanced at the board and stared at the math problem with wide eyes. Then he found that pattern.

"There is an error in the second line," Shinji said. The sensei nodded and smiled approvingly.

"That is absolutely correct. It's good to see that you are paying attention. Now how about you Mr. Suzuhara?" Shinji laughed on the inside. Bardiel had apparently been some kind of scholar. Ever since he had merged with Touji the young man had showed extremely high intellectual thinking processes.

"You cannot have a subtract sign after an addition sign," Touji said. 'Of course that problem was child's play.'

"Correct." Touji smirked at Shinji and the young lycan covertly flipped him the bird. Apparently he wasn't covert enough.

"Mr. Ikari!" Shinji winced as the class rep's volume rose. "See me after class."

"Yes ma'am," Shinji said meekly. The message icon on Shinji's computer flashed a second later. He sighed and clicked on it. 'Now there are three women cracking the whip at you?' Shinji read. He quickly began typing. 'One literal and two figurative,' he thought reading the message. He smiled and hit send. Across the classroom Touji opened the message and read it. He shuddered and shot Shinji a sympathetic look. That was when Shinji noticed a strange hum in the air that was slowly growing louder.

"What the hell is that?" The whole class went quiet when he spoke up.

"It's an angel," someone said shrilly.

"Don't be ridiculous," someone else said. "There are no more angels left." Shinji ignored them and decided to use the distraction to catch up on his sleep. That damned insomnia was back with a vengeance.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Asuka looked around the classroom nervously. The quiet hum had turned into an all out roar. She glanced at Shinji, but he was sleeping. "That sounds like a Type-56 VTOL stealth transport." Asuka turned and saw Kensuke Aida staring at the ceiling.

"A what?"

"A stealth VTOL transport capable of carrying twelve men into battle," Kensuke said slowly. Asuka fought down her immediate urge to slice his stomach open and spill his organs across the floor. Suddenly the sound began to die away.

"What was all that about?" Asuka closed her eyes and focused. She suddenly heard the sound of boots. 'Combat boots.'

"Uh," Touji began intelligently. "Shinji?" Asuka's sire snorted and remained asleep. "Please tell me that you didn't spend the whole night banging each other again."

"Okay," Yuki said.

"Alright," the sensei said. "That was a little weird, but its nothing to get worked up over." That was when the door slammed open. Asuka watched in shock as several black-clad soldiers with automatic weapons stormed into the room. "What is the meaning of this?" One of the soldiers swung his weapon and the butt connected with the older man's head. He fell to the ground with a groan of pain.

"Alright children," one of the soldiers said. "We're looking for four kids." Shinji snorted and drew the man's attention. "Wake him up Hicks." One of the soldiers walked past Asuka and attempted to wake the Shinji. There was the sound of meat tearing and a hand suddenly sprouted out of the man's back. A few seconds later another one appeared. The two hands jerked apart at the soldier fell in two pieces. Shinji stood up and growled at the soldiers. He glanced at the soldier and Asuka leaned a little to the side so that she could see the man trying to gather his spilled entrails.

"Give it pal," Shinji advised. "They aren't going back in there."

"You're Shinji Ikari?" the soldier in charged asked. Asuka noticed how the other soldiers kept their weapons trained on him. "The pilot of the purple Evangelion?"

"Uh. . .no?" Shinji asked. In seconds he had gone from standing still to the standing in front of the commander with his jaws locked around the man's throat. There was a crunch as the cartilage and gristle and Shinji leapt back in a spray of crimson. Asuka's eyes widened as the soldiers raised their weapons, but then someone else stepped into the fray. Yuki slammed into the soldiers in a whirlwind of claws. One soldier managed to climb out, but Touji killed him with a single boot to the head. Asuka saw another soldier with his back towards him. She lunged and her claws tore easily through the man's Kevlar vest. He turned and stared at her over his shoulder with wide blue eyes.

"You're hurt," Asuka cooed with a gentle smile. "I'll make all the pain stop." She raised her other hand and tore out his throat.

"Well that was fun," Shinji commented. "Any alive?"

"One," Yuki said. "Not for much longer."

"I've got brains of my shoe," Touji grumbled.

"Just read his mind!" Shinji bellowed.

"Fine, fine, fine," Touji said. He kneeled down next to the living soldier and closed his eyes. Asuka turned away and looked at Shinji and Yuki. Both were covered in blood. Shinji grinned at her and shook his head, sending blood flying out of his long hair.

"They work for the UN," Touji said. Asuka looked back in time to see all of the bodies turn to orange liquid.

"Why'd you tang them?"

"The smell of blood makes me ill," Touji said.

"The smell of meat makes him ill," Shinji said. "Did you know that he became a vegetarian?"

"Shut up Shinji," Touji growled. "We need to get to the Geo-Front."

"Why?"

"Because we're under attack you idiot!"

"Oh."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato watched in horror as armed soldiers rampaged throughout the Geo-Front. One squad came upon a group of NERV computer programmers and opened fire. "Oh God."

"Damn it." She turned and saw Shigeru looking at the weapons he had found. "One automatic and three pistols." He picked up the assault rifle for himself and loaded a magazine into it.

"The Eva pilots just arrived!" Maya said. "We have to tell them to retreat." Misato ran to the surveillance screen and watched as the four Eva pilots and Yuki walked into the Geo-Front. Shinji was in the lead. He was covered in blood and there was a black automatic weapon under his arm.

"I think they know exactly what is going on," she said tiredly. The group began to move quickly. 'God help the fools that get in their way.'

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Okay people," Shinji said as the group reached the escalators. "Here's the plan. We divide and conquer."

"Sounds good to me," Touji said.

"You go to your Eva and begin clearing out the troops topside," Shinji said nodding towards Asuka. "And you find Ikari. We are going to need your full powers awakened." Rei nodded.

"What about us three?" Touji asked. Shinji grinned broadly.

"Search and destroy. If it works for the UN then I was it sliced or tanged."

"I knew you would say that," Touji said. "So we just wander around killing at random?"

"Not at random," Shinji said. "Kill only the UN."

"Right on!" Touji cheered, pumping a fist into the air. "Death to the world government!"

"I want to kick you in the balls so much right now," Shinji said. He looked at the approaching ground and slung his new automatic over his shoulder. He grabbed Yuki by the arm and led her a few steps higher then the group.

"What's wrong. . ." Shinji cut her off by pressing his lips to hers gently. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Yuki said as she stared at him, uncomprehending. Then she understood. "No."

"It's okay," Shinji said.

"You can't die," Yuki said.

"But I will," Shinji said. "I can feel it."

"I don't want you to die," Yuki said.

"Please," Shinji begged quietly. "I've accepted it. You have to do the same." He looked away when he saw tears in her eyes. "Don't make this any harder then it has to be."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Oh my God." Misato watched in awe as the group of children tore separate paths through the UN soldiers. She noticed absently that while Asuka left corpses, Yuki left parts. Both Touji and Rei simply left piles of empty clothes and puddles of LCL.

"What are they?" Makoto asked.

"Our last hope," Shigeru said dryly. He winced as a severed head hit one of the security cameras. "We're screwed." Suddenly the door behind them blew open. Shigeru dropped to one knee and opened fire with his assault rifle. Misato snatched up her semi-auto and ducked behind a computer console. The first soldier in the doorway staggered back and fell to the ground. His comrades grabbed him and dragged him out of their line of sight. Suddenly there were screams and barking from outside the door. Blood sprayed on the wall across from the open doorway.

"What the hell?" Misato wondered. Suddenly all was silently and a dark figured stepped into the room. "Shinji?" The last of the dark hair and animal features receded and left Shinji bare. He rolled his shoulders and stepped forward, uncaring of his nudity.

"How are they doing?"

"They're cutting a fucking swath of death and mayhem through our attackers," Makoto said. "Asuka just arrived at her Eva and is preparing to launch."

"Good," Shinji said. He searched the screens. "Looks like Commander Ikari found Rei."

"What?" Misato stared at the screens. She couldn't find the blue-haired girl on any of them. "Commander Ikari took Rei?"

"I hope she can withstand the temptation," Shinji said tiredly. He saw Yuki on one of the screens and smiled gently. "Time for me to make my appearance."

"Maybe you should put some clothes on first," Shigeru said. "Clothes do make the man."

"Naked people don't do much for the society," Maya added. Shinji grinned and shrugged. He disappeared out of the door and Shigeru followed momentarily to search the corpses outside of the door. He came back with numbers automatic weapons slung over his shoulders.

"Merry Christmas."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Rei watched as the Commander drew closer to her. She could feel His presence. She knew the Commander had Him. Her soul yearned wildly for its mate. "It is time Rei."

"No," she said hoarsely. Commander Ikari's purposeful steps faltered. "I am not your doll." Her voice was wavering.

"You want to be one with Adam," Commander Ikari said with a sneer. "Well here he is!" he yelled as he thrust his hand forward. Rei stumbled back and felt like her knees were about to give out.

"I don't need anyone," she growled lowly. She turned her back on the man and looked at the massive form of Lilith before her. She could feel the desperate battle raging above her. Sohryu was fighting her best, but she was no match against so many enemies that were as perfect a predator as she herself. "Good bye Commander Ikari. Rot in hell."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji leaned back against the doorway. He heard Rei's words and smiled. "That's my girl."

"You bitch," Commander Ikari raged. "I created you!" It was far too late of course. Rei was merging with Lilith. Shinji watched in awe of the transformation. Light so pure and bright flashed and Shinji had to cover his eyes. He finally looked up and saw a young woman with several wings standing in the center of the lake of LCL. She seemed to be made of the purest light. 'Beautiful.'

"How the mighty have fallen." Shinji called as he stepped into the room and watched in amusement as Commander Ikari turned to face him. Shinji reached under the bloodstained black BDU blouse had had taken from one dead soldier and slipped his trusty semi out of his waistband.

"This is all you fault!" Shinji chuckled at the human's impotent rage.

"I just helped everything move along," he explained. He kept the pistol behind his back and jacked the action once. He thought for a moment and his thoughts turned from the gun to the knife in his boot and from there to his claws. He shoved the weapon back in his waistband. Shinji turned and watched as Rei/Lilith burst from the lake and soared strait up through the roof. He gaze fell back to the Commander and he noticed the tiny pistol in the man's hand.

"Die," the older man growled. He squeezed the trigger and Shinji was forced back a step when the tiny bullet hit him in the chest.

"Nice try," he began. Then the pain hit him. It was a burning pain right in his heart. The pain drove him to his knees.

"Silver," the old man said with a smirk. Shinji fell onto his back and clutched his chest in pain. 'Over confident,' Shinji thought in disgust. "I made sure that the bullets were forty-nine-percent pure."

"Fuck you," Shinji hissed. Forty-nine percent was deadly, but not deadly enough. It would keep a lycan around for minutes. It was often used for knives and torture devices.

"You're going to be dead in a few minutes," Commander Ikari said as he moved to stand over Shinji. Shinji grinned up at him.

"I'm not dead yet," he whispered.

"What was that?" Commander Ikari asked, leaning down to catch his words.

"Not dead yet," Shinji repeated. "But you are." Shinji's next move was a blur even to himself. He claws caught the Commander's stomach and saw deep. The old man stumbled back and fell. Shinji watched with a grin as the man tried to gather his fallen entrails. Then everything finally went black.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"You bastard!" Asuka swung her good hand and split the closest MP Eva's chest. The demonic creature stumbled back, squawking in pain as blue liquids sprayed from its chest. Something sharp dug into Asuka's shoulder and she screamed in pain. She whipped around and saw another of the black and white monsters behind her. She snatched up a twisted I-beam from one of the building and shoved it through the monster's single eye.

"There are still seven units operating," Misato said.

"Unit Zero-Two has sustain heavy damage," someone reported.

"No shit!" Asuka bellowed.

"Behind you!" Misato screeched. Asuka jumped and pivoted in the air. She saw the white Eva rush under her and plunged her hand down through the top of its head and into its chest cavity. She tore it out and grinned as she crushed the S2 organ in her hand. Suddenly she felt a sinking sensation in her stomach.

"Shinji." Her sire was dead. She could feel it. Suddenly the ground began to shake. Asuka stumbled and one of the MP Evas lurched forward. She was off balance and falling, so she could only watched the Eva's spear sped towards her face. "Shit." It sank into the Eva's eye and she screamed in pain.

"Asuka!" Suddenly the whole area was filled with a glorious light. Asuka watched with her good eye as a massive woman made of pure light rose from the ground.

"Rei?" The remaining Evas spread their wings and took to the air like moths drawn to a flame. There was a flash of light and Asuka watched as the Evas fell to the ground. "Well that's a tad anti-climactic." Suddenly the white angel began to descend. Its massive wings folded and it lowered back into the hole. Asuka stumbled after it without thinking.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Touji watched quietly as Yuki sobbed and held Shinji's body to her. 'Shit man, you tell your girl friend that you're going to die, but not your best friend.' He turned away and looked at the corpse of Commander Ikari. "I hope it was worth the price you paid to kill your own son," he said quietly.

"I just can't believe he's dead," Yuki said as she finally stood up. "He told me he was going to die, but I really hoped that he was wrong."

"I know Yuki," Touji said. A bright light filled the room and Touji looked up to see Lilith descending into the room. Shinji stooped and picked up the Commander's fallen pistol. He had no idea how Rei would actually deal with merging with Lilith. If she tried to initiate the Third Impact then he would put her down. Then a shadow fell in front of Lilith's light and Unit Zero-Two hit the ground hard. The plug ejected, LCL spilled out, and a red-suited figure stumbled out.

"Shinji?"

"Asuka," Touji began. "Shinji's dead. Commander Ikari put a silver bullet in his heart." Asuka ran to Yuki's side and Touji winced as she burst into tears. 'God I hate seeing a woman cry.'

"What happened?" Touji looked up at the oddly echoing voice.

"Fenrir is dead." The shrunken down Lilith turned her wide crimson eyes to look at the fallen lycan. "Ikari killed him."

"I should have killed that bastard before I left," the being of light stated.

"Yeah," Touji said. "You should have." Lilith obviously caught the accusing tone in his voice. Her crimson eyes lowered to the ground in a good imitation of shame. She moved to stand over Yuki and Asuka. Touji followed quietly. He noticed absently that Shinji looked extremely peaceful. "May you have the peace in death that was denied to you in life."

"What the hell was that?" Asuka asked. Touji shrugged.

"Just something that came to mind. I thought it sounded appropriate."

"Please stand back," Lilith said. Yuki and Asuka were too surprised by the order to not follow it. Touji's eyes widened as her body began to glow even brighter.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"What the hell are you doing?" Asuka demanded as she covered her eyes with one arm. She received no answer from the woman that had been Rei. Suddenly the glow became less intense and she could finally look. Shinji's body was glowing with the same heavenly light as Rei's.

"Shinji?" Yuki whispered. Suddenly the young man's eyes burst open in shock. He scrambled to his feet and doubled over. His eyes were glowing with the same pure white light that Rei had just shown.

"Rei!" Asuka turned and saw Touji kneeling beside Rei. She had collapsed on the ground, but was watching Shinji intently. Asuka spun back around and watched as muscles rippled across Shinji's exposed arms. His facial features became more animalistic and dark hair grew form his body. In seconds his torn clothes fell to the ground and the full-transformed lycan whimpered in pain.

"What did you do to him?" Yuki demanded. Asuka could only watch in amazement as several wings of pure light burst from the beast's hairy back.

"Shinji?" In a split second the winged beast stood there and then everything disappeared and Shinji stood in its place.

"Ouch." His knees buckled and he landed heavily on the ground.

"Shinji!" Yuki rushed to his side and shook him fiercely.

"I'm awake," Shinji groaned. Asuka rushed to his side and watched as the whole in his chest fused shut, leaving a small scar. "Why am I alive?"

"I don't know," Yuki said as she turned to look at Rei. "What did you do?"

"I gave him enough of my own power to heal him," Rei said, her voice sounding slightly tired.

"It nearly killed her," Touji growled. "Even now she can never be as strong as she was."

"Are you alright Rei?" Shinji asked as he sat up.

"I am fine Shinji." Asuka watched as Shinji slowly opened his eyes and she bit down a giggle.

"What's wrong with you?" Shinji asked, turning his mismatched eyes on her.

"Oh my," Yuki said as she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"You're eyes," Asuka managed before she broke down into helpless giggles.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Shinji demanded.

"You're half angel now," Touji said. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Your eyes show it."

"You can't mean. . ." Shinji began as he rubbed his temples. He turned and looked at Asuka with his one crimson and one golden eye.

"Yeah," Asuka said as she grinned at him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I thought you were dead."

"I was," Shinji said as he hugged her slightly and then stood up.

"You were," Touji said. "You died and you're being hugged by her instead of your mate?"

"I have a little more then hugging planned for later," Yuki said. "But that couldn't hurt." Asuka looked away as Yuki pounced on Shinji and kissed him.

"I'd really hate to bring this up," Touji said. "But you're all naked."

"So?" Shinji asked as he stood up.

"Does not being completely human mean that you have no modesty?" Touji asked.

"They have modesty," Asuka said, jerking her finger at her sire and his mate. "That's why they aren't rutting on the floor."

"I guess you have a point there." Touji grinned suddenly and moved to stand next to Shinji. "So you're part angel now."

"Don't you dare start," Shinji growled. "I can cancel your AT field and rip you apart now."

"Oh shit," Touji groaned. "I forgot that." Something moved off to the left and Asuka turned. She stared at the Commander's body. He was certainly dead. His organs were spilled out in front of him. His leg twitched and Asuka watched as his eyelids fluttered open.

"Uh." She was too damned shocked to speak. "Shi. . ." The corpse of the Commander sat up and turned its light-filled eyes on Asuka. "Shinji!"

"Huh? Oh shit!" Two handguns opened fire and the Commander's body jerked wildly and slumped to the ground. "Touji?"

"Yeah?" the hybrid asked as he dropped the Commander's empty pistol.

"Humans can't just come back to life, right?"

"Not without help."

"It was not the Commander," Rei said. "That was Adam's last attempt to avenge himself.

"Oh," Shinji said as he pushed his semi-auto into Asuka's hands. "Give me a hand Touji." Asuka watched as the two young men lifted the corpse by its arms and started dragging it towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Touji asked.

"To find the base's furnace," Shinji answered. "I'm going to make sure this bastard stays down."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"How can you read that crap?" Yuki smiled as she saw Touji set down the tabloid he had been reading.

"I think it's informative."

"Informative my ass," Shinji said as he sat down next to the young man. "What's in there this time?"

"Just some pictures of us and our love interests," Touji said as he opened the cheap newspaper. "They're making a big deal out of the Evangelion pilots dating."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Shinji grumbled. Touji chuckled and set down the newspaper.

"So what are you guys doing?"

"Us three?" Shinji asked. "We're getting the fuck out of this miserable city."

"That sounds pretty good," Touji admitted. "Any idea where you're going?"

"We're hooking up with Bob and Angel in Barcelona and from there it's anyone's guess," Yuki said as she sat down. "Want to come?"

"I have a family and a girlfriend," Touji answered. "I can't just leave. Did you ask Rei?"

"Yeah," Shinji said. "She wants to stick around here for some reason."

"This place isn't too bad,' Touji argued.

"Its not the kind of place our kind prefers," Asuka said.

"And what does you kind prefer?" Touji asked.

"Bigger," Shinji said. "A lot bigger."

"And a lot more vampires for us to kill," Yuki added.

"Does Misato know you're leaving?" Touji asked.

"Yeah," Shinji said. "She wished us luck."

"You guys ever coming back?" Touji asked.

"In a century or two," Shinji said. "See you then?"

"The world is a pretty small place for those as long-lived as us," Touji said. "When are you leaving?"

"In three hours," Shinji said.

"And you're just now telling me about this?" Touji asked as he climbed to his feet.

"We just booked our flight a few minutes ago," Shinji said as he held out his hand. Touji gripped it firmly and shook it. "You have my E-mail right?"

"Yeah," Touji said. "I'll write you if anything happens."

"You do that," Shinji said as he let go of Touji's hand. Yuki leaned across the table and gave him a quick hug.

"See you in a couple hundred years Bardiel."

"If you two don't screw each other to death first," Touji said dryly. Yuki and Shinji both laughed.

"Even a millennia wouldn't make me miss you," Asuka said as she shook Touji's hand, her one pale yellow and one deep golden eye narrowing.

"Same here Red Devil," he shot back. "You guys better get going. Hikari is going to be here pretty soon and I'd like to avoid all the water works."

"Same here." Shinji said. "We have to pick up our luggage pretty soon. Security at airports is outrageous."

"How are you going to get your guns through?"

"We're NERV," Shinji said. "They can't touch us."

"Then why are you bitching about security?" Touji asked.

"He hates when things are too easy," Asuka said. "He always needs something to bitch about."

"Shut up," Shinji grumbled. "Let's get going."

"See you later," Touji called.

"Count on it," Shinji called back.

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. And thus ends what is probably my most popular story. This was actually pretty fun to right. The only reason SC Evangelion was more fun was because I would sit in my room and play Splinter Cell to get ideas. Some people have asked me if I knew any websites and I'll give you the name of the one I studied, yes studied, before I wrote this. The website I used was werewolves.html. Its got great info on cyptozoology. Now I'm getting my lazy ass to work on An Assassin's Memories, Infantry, and the While You Were Sleeping rewrite. P.S. Be honest. Who was thinking; "What the hell does he mean by Barcelona?" when the read the title?


End file.
